Dream Traveling
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: After discovering Mr. Davenport's new invention, the neurological scanner, Leo uses it to travel into his siblings' dreams. Join the Davenports as they find themselves jumping from dream to dream, ranging from weird to heart-wrenching to action-packed! What surprises await the family once inside these dreams and can they make it out before Mr. Davenport catches them?
1. Chapter 1: In Adam's Dream

**Hello everyone! I am back with another new Lab Rats story! This one was inspired by TKDP's Mighty Med story "Just a Dream" which was an amazing story! If you haven't read it already, you should really check it out! It's hilarious! I wondered what would happen if the Lab Rats traveled into each other's dreams so this is what I came up with! Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but it ended up being too long that I decided to make it a multi-chapter instead! Also, this story takes place in the lab and not at the bionic academy! :D**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy "Dream Traveling!"**

* * *

"Can I touch this?"

"No."

"Can I touch that?"

"No."

"How about this?"

"No."

"How about that?"

"No."

"What about–"

"For the last time, Leo, you can't touch anything!" Donald exclaimed.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Do I even need to explain?" Donald asked, rolling his eyes. "Now that you have a bionic arm, my fear of you breaking things has increased ten times."

"Oh, come on, Big D!" Leo made a pouty face. "I'm bored and I want to do something fun!"

"Isn't there something fun you can do that doesn't involve breaking anything?"

Leo thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, unfortunately there isn't."

Donald raised his eyebrow, confused.

Leo sighed and began to explain. "I played video games last week with Adam. I beat him in every game we played and he got so mad that he broke the TV and set the game console on fire. I haven't played video games for an entire week!"

Donald's eyes widened. "Wait, he broke the–"

"And then Chase and I arm wrestled three days ago. We made a bet and I ended up winning it. However, Chase got mad he lost and Spike came out. Not only did I lose the ten dollars I won in the bet, but I lost at least half of my superhero action figure collection due to Spike destroying my bedroom." Leo put a hand to his heart. "Rest in peace, Tecton, Blue Tornado, and Solar Flare. Rest in peace."

Donald opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Finally, yesterday Bree volunteered to do chores around the house for my mom. I decided to help her. We dirtied everything more than cleaned it. Bree's super speed glitched and she trashed the whole place with her cyclones. I still have the taste of soap in my mouth."

"How did I not notice any of this?!" Donald yelled.

Leo grinned. "Not only am I great at breaking things, but I'm great at disguising messes!"

Donald sighed, shaking his head. "Leo . . ."

"Point is, you have four kids that are bionic. When aren't disasters happening?"

"Leo, please, just sit at your Mission Specialist desk and play with your robot toys or whatever." Donald said.

Leo didn't budge. "I don't want to just sit around and be the background character! I want to be part of the action!" He picked up some of the inventions that were lying on the desk. "I want to play with stuff, like this invisibility cloak, this bionic chip signal interrupter, and this . . . thing!"

Donald took the invention out of Leo's hands. "Don't touch that! It's new!"

Leo's face brightened up at the mention of something new. "Really?! What is it?! What does it do?!"

"Please get out of my face. You're spitting on it." Donald stated. Leo apologized, immediately backing away. His father proceeded to explain. "It's a neurological scanner. It scans someone's brain and projects an image on a computer screen, showing what that person is thinking about."

"So . . . it's basically a dream showy thingy!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, it's a neurological scanner that scans the brain and projects an image." Donald replied.

"Still sounds like a dream showy thingy!" Leo said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever. You're not going anywhere near it. It's a prototype and I don't want you to suddenly start Leoing things up again." Donald stated, putting the invention back on the desk.

"Right, okay. Gotcha, Big D! No touchy the dream showy thingy!"

"It's a neurological scanner!"

"Not as fun-sounding."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Tasha and I are going out. Douglas will be watching you four while we're gone."

"You actually assigned us a babysitter?" Leo asked in disbelief. "You trust us so little?"

"Yes, goodbye now!" Donald rushed out of the lab.

Leo shrugged and grabbed the neurological scanner, a grin on his face. "Time to go dream traveling!"

* * *

"Leo, why did you drag all of us down here? Douglas was just about to tell us a story about when he and Mr. Davenport were kids." Chase said, walking into the lab.

"Trust me," Leo replied. "I am saving you from having to wash your eyes out with soap."

Bree groaned, looking bored. "Is there a point to any of this? I had something important I needed to do!"

"Let me guess, texting on your phone?" Leo asked. "Well, I have something even better than that!" He then pulled out the neurological scanner from behind his back. "Behold!"

"A helmet? Whoop-de-doo!" Bree exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"It's not just a helmet! It's a neurological scanner!"

"Huh?" Adam asked, looking clueless.

"The brain." Chase replied.

"Right," Leo said. "You put this on and it scans your brain, projecting an image of what you're thinking about on a computer screen."

"So, it's a dream showy thingy?" Bree asked.

"Yes!" Leo exclaimed. "Finally! Someone gets it!"

"Leo, I don't think my brother would like you messing with one of his inventions." Douglas stated. "Besides, it looks like something a responsible parent would confiscate and not let their children play around with. Good thing I'm an uncle!"

Leo grinned. "Then let the dream traveling begin! Who wants to go first?"

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Adam, who was smiling and acting all innocent. "What?" He asked, noticing they were staring at him.

"I say we let Adam go first." Bree replied.

"Yes, I'd like to see what my son is thinking up there." Douglas said.

Chase looked skeptical. "Do we really want to risk looking inside–" He shuddered. "–Adam's head?"

"Well, the worst we could be seeing is a bunch of empty cardboard boxes. Let's do it!" Leo proceeded to place the neurological scanner onto Adam's head. "Okay, Adam, sit down and do nothing, got it?"

"Ooh! I'm awesome at sitting down and doing nothing!" Adam exclaimed, sitting down in a chair.

Leo found a button on top of the scanner and pushed it. It lit up blue and an image appeared on the screen of Mr. Davenport's computer. "It worked!" He exclaimed. "We can see what Adam is dreaming about!"

"Hmm . . . I wonder what would happen if you touched–" Bree gasped as she touched the neurological scanner and disappeared.

"Ah! Bree!" Chase yelled. "Where did she go?!"

Leo looked at the image on the computer screen. "Look!" He pointed to it. Chase and Douglas ran over and saw that Bree was in the image.

"Did she just teleport into Adam's dream?" Douglas asked, amazed.

"Yes!" Leo exclaimed. "It's amazing! Let's go after her!"

"No! No way!" Chase protested. "I am not going inside my brother's head!"

"Fine, then you can stay here and watch us have all the fun." Leo said. "Come on, Douglas! Let's do this!"

Douglas patted Chase on the shoulder. "Your loss, son." He then followed Leo over to where he was standing by Adam. Both of them touched the scanner and they immediately disappeared into the dream. Chase watched them appear in the image on the computer screen.

"Uh . . . I probably should join them. Just to make sure nobody messes anything up." He said. Chase sighed as he walked over to his brother and hesitated to put his hand on the scanner.

"I have to do this, but it's all Leo's fault if we get stuck inside Adam's head." Chase bit his lip and closed his eyes before finally putting his hand on the neurological scanner.

* * *

 _In Adam's dream . . ._

Chase opened his eyes to find Bree, Leo, and Douglas standing on what looked like a bunch of white, fluffy clouds.

"What in the world?" He asked. "What is this?!"

Bree grinned. "It's clouds! Check this out!" She started bouncing up and down on the clouds like a trampoline. "Whee! This is so fun! Chase! You should so try this out!"

"So fluffy!" Leo exclaimed, bouncing alongside his sister.

"This definitely beats the trampoline Donnie and I had when we were kids!" Douglas replied. "Ours wasn't this bouncy!"

Chase frowned. "Guys! Quit goofing off! Aren't you the least bit freaked out that we're in a dream? More importantly, Adam's dream?"

"Are you kidding? I love Adam's dream! If this is what he thinks about all the time, I take back all the times I made fun of him!" Bree stated.

"I'm with Bree on this one!" Leo added.

"Ditto!" Douglas piped in.

Chase looked annoyed. "You three are so childish!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Chase, stop being so serious and just have fun for once!" She grabbed her brother's arm and both of them bounced up and down on the clouds. "See? Isn't this fun?"

"No," Chase replied. "This isn't the least bit fun."

Bree frowned, planting her hands on her hips. "Are you for real?"

Chase grinned. "This is a lot of fun! I love this! Woo-hoo!" He exclaimed, doing a back-flip and landing on the fluffy, white clouds.

Bree smiled, jumping and flipping right next to her brother. The two siblings laughed as they laid on the clouds like a blanket.

Leo bounced over to his brother and sister. "Hey, where is Adam? If this is his dream, shouldn't he be here?"

Bree and Chase looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea where Adam could be.

"Hey guys! Look at this!"

The three siblings turned to look at Douglas, who was pointing out in the distance. "There's a giant tower of hot dogs over there!"

"A giant tower of hot dogs?" Chase repeated. "Oh yeah, we're definitely inside Adam's head."

Bree squinted as she looked out in the distance. "Is that a nacho volcano?"

"Hey! I think I see a town up ahead! Let's go check it out!" Leo exclaimed.

The family then followed Leo through the mass of clouds and toward the town. As they were walking through the town, they saw multiple Adam doubles, greeting each other and smiling.

"Hello Adam!"

"Hi Adam!"

"Good day to you, Adam!"

"Hey Adam!"

"Hola Adam!"

"Aloha Adam!"

"This is seriously getting weird." Bree remarked, eyeing the many Adams.

"So, no one is fazed by the fact that the houses and buildings in this town are made out of bread?" Leo asked.

Chase walked up to one of the bread houses and picked a piece out of it, popping it into his mouth. "Hmm, multi-grain."

"Ooh, what's this one?" Douglas asked, tasting one of the buildings that was made out of food. He immediately spit it out. "Agh! Meatloaf! And it's rotten!"

The three siblings tried their best to stifle their laughter. Douglas glared at them. "Not funny! Let's just keep going and find Adam so we can get the heck out of here!"

The family then walked up to where there seemed to be a carnival going on. There were many different attractions and the Adam doubles were playing with them.

"Wack-A-Nerd?" Bree asked, looking at one of the attractions. "Chase, that looks just like you!"

"What?" Chase's eyes widened when he realized that Wack-A-Nerd involved wacking cardboard cutout heads of himself that popped up. "Seriously?! Adam still tortures me even in his dreams?!"

"Well, it's not as worse as Splat-A-Nerd." Leo commented, pointing to an attraction where Adam doubles were throwing tomatoes at a giant cardboard cutout of Chase.

The Adam doubles then turned around and gasped when they caught glimpse of the nerd himself. "It's Chase!"

"Wait, what?! Hey!" Chase exclaimed as the Adam doubles picked him up and carried him to what looked like a dunk tank. "No! No! No! You're not dunking me!"

The Adam doubles pumped their fists in the air and started chanting. "Dunk Chase! Dunk Chase! Dunk Chase!"

Chase looked at his siblings and uncle pleadingly. They just stared back, not doing anything. "I will have my revenge!" He exclaimed as the Adam doubles plopped him down on a platform above a tank with a shark in it.

Chase's eyes widened in panic. "A shark tank?!"

"Yup! Say hello to Dog! I stole him from a hospital!" Adam exclaimed.

"You stole a shark from a hospital?" Leo asked.

"Hey, it's my dream, I can do whatever I want."

"Wait, Adam? Is that really you and not just a double?" Bree asked.

Adam grinned. "Yeah! Hey Bree! I'm so glad you guys decided to jump into my dream! Now we can dunk the real Chase instead of the cardboard cutout one!"

"No! Don't dunk me!" Chase protested. "I do not want to be shark bait!"

"Don't worry! Dog is very friendly, aren't you, Dog?" Adam teased, tapping on the glass. The shark growled menacingly.

"That fish is no friend of mine!" Chase exclaimed. "Get me out of here!"

"Adam, please let your brother go. This may be a dream, but we don't want to risk anything happening that could tear a hole into the time space continuum." Douglas stated.

"How is that related to jumping into people's dreams?" Leo asked.

Douglas shrugged. "No idea, but I don't want to be going back into reality with half a Chase."

Adam groaned. "Fine . . ." He looked at the Adam doubles. "You can let him down."

The Adam doubles misunderstood what the real Adam meant and instead threw a ball at the target, causing Chase to fall into the shark tank.

"Chase!" Bree exclaimed, rushing over to the tank. Her brother popped up out of the water, failing around.

"Get me out! Get me out! Help!"

Bree grabbed her brother's arms and pulled him out of the tank. Chase was soaking wet and his shirt was in shreds. "What happened to you?" She asked, looking at him.

"A shark attacked me! What do you think?!"

"This is getting out of hand. I say we get our butts out of here before Adam decides to trap Chase in a cage full of lions." Douglas said.

Adam perked up. "Ooh! That gives me an idea!"

"Nope!" Leo exclaimed, grabbing onto everybody's hands and closing his eyes. Suddenly, everyone had teleported out of Adam's dream and back into the lab.

"How did you do that?" Bree asked.

"I just thought of the lab and here we are." Leo explained. He turned around to see Adam was still asleep with the neurological scanner on his head. "Should we wake him up?"

Bree nodded. "It'd be a good idea." She walked over and took the scanner off her brother's head. Adam immediately woke up.

"Hey guys! So, what happened?"

"You don't remember us jumping into your dream?" Leo asked, surprised.

Adam shook his head. "No, not really. Why? Were there aliens and spaceships?!"

"No."

"Oh, that's a bummer."

Chase sighed. "Before we do any more dream traveling, I'm going to change shirts." He then walked out of the lab.

Leo grinned, holding up the neurological scanner. "So, who's next?"

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next chapter where we go inside another one of the Lab Rats' dreams! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: In Bree's Dream

**Hey everyone! I am back with the second chapter of Dream Traveling! Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! I am so glad you like the story! Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chase came into the lab wearing a brand new shirt to see Leo hooking up the neurological scanner onto Bree. "Leo! What are you doing?!" He yelled, walking over to his brother.

"We're going to go inside Bree's head!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I'm itching to know what she dreams about!"

"I get the feeling it involves girly stuff like unicorns and hearts. Also, a lot of pink." Adam stated.

"Is Bree okay with this?" Chase asked.

"No," Bree replied. "But the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can be away from the three of you." She gestured to her brothers.

"Okay, Bree, relax and sit back on this comfy chair." Leo directed. "Let yourself drift off to sleep." He then activated the neurological scanner as Bree fell asleep.

Chase turned around to see an image pop up on the computer screen. "It worked! We can see Bree's dream!"

Leo grinned. "Now we can go inside her head. Everyone, hands on the helmet!" He put his hand, along with Adam, Chase, and Douglas, on the neurological scanner and the four of them disappeared.

* * *

 _In Bree's Dream . . ._

Adam, Chase, Leo, and Douglas appeared on what looked like a beach.

"Hey! I remember this! It's the same beach we went to as a family!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, remember we lost Mr. Davenport's RV with the mobile lab in it and then we ended up in jail?" Adam asked.

"Only because someone thought it'd be a good idea to put on a show to try to earn money to get the RV back." Chase said, looking at Leo.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't my greatest idea."

"When have any of your ideas been great?"

"Right now! It was my idea to travel into your dreams! So, ha! There's a great idea!" Leo retorted.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever. There's still time for you to Leo things up again."

"Guys! Settle down! We're here to find Bree and see what she dreams about. Not to claw at each other's throats with insults." Douglas stated.

"I found her! I found Bree!" Adam piped up, pointing to his sister who was sitting on a lounge chair. She was surrounded by a bunch of boys.

"Hey, I recognize those guys!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. "Those are Bree's ex-boyfriends!"

Indeed they were. Kavan and Ethan were busy fanning Bree with giant leaves, Owen and Jake were massaging Bree's feet, and Sebastian had walked over with a tray of smoothies in his hand. He held it out to Bree, who grabbed one of them and started sipping on it.

"Amazing papaya smoothie, Sebastian! You're the best!" Bree grinned.

"Anything for you, Bree." Sebastian replied. He snapped his fingers and a notebook and pen magically appeared in his hands. "Now sit back and relax while I continue writing these song lyrics about how much I love you."

Owen stopped messaging Bree's foot and stood up. "Bree, I have a special surprise for you." He snapped his fingers and a sketchbook appeared in his hand. He opened it up, revealing multiple sketches of hearts with smiley faces in them. "I sketched my feelings for you. You make my heart happy, Bree!"

Bree put a hand to her heart. "Aw, Owen! You're so sweet!"

Ethan then stopped messaging Bree's other foot and stood up. He snapped his fingers and a pile of math homework appeared in his hand. "I did my homework along with yours Bree! I made sure you got an A plus because you deserve the best! The best girl deserves the best grade!"

Bree smiled. "Thanks Ethan! You're too kind!"

"I'd let a thousand dodge-balls hit me in the face if it means being with you Bree!" Kavan exclaimed.

"I love you, Bree! Say you'll go on a date with me!" Jake got down on his knees and pleaded.

"No! Go on a date with me!"

"Back off, artist! She's going on a date with me!"

"No! Me!"

"Me! Me! Me! Me!"

"Guys! Quit it! You're all my favorite boys! I'll go on a date with every one of you!" Bree replied, smiling.

"What? I thought we were Bree's favorite boys! We are her brothers!" Adam exclaimed, disappointed.

Chase rolled his eyes and walked up to his sister. "Really, Bree? This is your dream?"

Bree got up off the lounge chair and faced her brother. "Yes, and I'm not happy you three barged in on it!"

"I would've preferred seeing the unicorns and hearts instead of this!" Leo stated, waving his arms all over the place.

Bree sighed as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "You three steer clear and let me enjoy my fantasy, okay?" She sat back down on the lounge chair. "Sebastian, serenade me with that song you wrote."

"Okay," Sebastian said. "Just let me finish the chorus." He scribbled something down on the piece of paper he was holding.

"Kavan, Ethan, I'm hot. Keep fanning me."

Kavan and Ethan nodded as they continued to fan Bree with the giant leaves.

"Owen, Jake, keep messaging my feet. Make sure you get deep in there." Bree replied.

Owen and Jake nodded as they got down on their knees and continued to message Bree's feet.

"This is so boring! What's so fun about watching Bree be pampered like a princess by her ex-boyfriends?" Adam asked, frowning.

"Nothing. Let's just teleport out of here so we don't have to witness any more of this mushy, lovey-dovey stuff." Chase said. "Leo, teleport us out of here!"

Just as Leo was about to grab hold of his brothers' and Douglas's hands, the atmosphere around them suddenly started changing. The beach had disappeared and in its place was the lab.

"Wait, where's Bree? And where's the neurological scanner?!" Chase began to panic. "Leo! What did you do?!"

Leo looked shocked. "What makes you think I did something?!"

"Because you're you and you tend to mess things up. You Leoed this up!" Chase exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"Guys! Calm down!" Douglas intervened. "We're still inside Bree's dream!"

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"Leo hadn't teleported us back into reality. Bree is just dreaming about something different now and apparently it takes place in the lab." Douglas explained.

"If that's so, where is Bree?" Chase asked.

"I don't know." Douglas replied.

"Thanks, that piece of information helps us so much!" Chase said sarcastically.

"Uh, guys," Adam piped up. "I see Mr. Davenport coming!"

Everyone looked to see the billionaire tech mogul coming through the other side of the lab. Suddenly, they heard another person coming from the other side.

"Hide!" Chase yelled as he ran to find a hiding spot. Adam and Leo did the same while Douglas decided to duck underneath the cyber desk.

"Tight squeeze, but it'll do." He stated. He peeked through to see Bree enter the lab along with Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree exclaimed. "How did the mission go? Where are Adam and Chase?"

Mr. Davenport frowned. "We got everyone out of the fire safely, except for Adam and Chase."

Bree gasped. "What? No, you don't mean–"

"I'm sorry, Bree. I tried to save them, but I couldn't. They didn't make it out alive."

"No! They had to have made it out alive! They can't be dead! They just can't!"

Mr. Davenport shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bree, but if you still had your bionics and you helped out on the mission, then maybe things would've turned out differently."

"It's all my fault! I broke my chip and they needed me on the mission!" Bree exclaimed on the verge of tears. "I made a horrible mistake."

"It's too late now, Bree. It's too late to change things." Mr. Davenport said, walking out of the lab, leaving a crying Bree behind.

"Bree isn't having a dream. She's having a nightmare." Chase pointed out. "This is awful. She's still upset about when she broke her chip."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Leo asked. "It's not like we can walk in and comfort her. If she sees you and Adam alive when she thought you were dead, there could be some catastrophic events. Do you really want to risk hurting her more emotionally?"

Chase sighed. "You're right, Leo. There could be some consequences if we disrupt her nightmare. We don't want to take the risk."

"What do we do then?" Adam asked.

"We'll teleport out and wake Bree up." Leo stated. "But first we have to find Douglas."

"He's hiding underneath the cyber desk and Bree is by there! How are we going to get to him without Bree noticing us?" Chase asked.

Leo frowned. "I have no idea."

"I'm sorry guys. I'm a horrible sister. It's my fault you're gone." Bree crossed her arms and ran out of the lab.

Douglas crawled out from underneath the cyber desk. "Okay, let's get out of here before something bad happens."

Leo nodded. "I agree, everyone link arms with me." Adam, Chase, and Douglas linked arms with Leo and they all teleported out of Bree's head back into the actual lab.

"That was seriously crazy!" Leo exclaimed, out of breath. "Do you think we messed anything up by appearing in Bree's nightmare?"

Chase looked at his sister, who was still sleeping peacefully with the neurological scanner attached to her head. "She looks fine. I don't think we messed anything up."

"My head didn't explode when you guys came into my dream so hers shouldn't either!" Adam replied, grinning.

"We should take the scanner off of her." Douglas said, walking up and deactivating the neurological scanner. He took the device off Bree's head as she started to wake up.

"Bree? Are you okay?" Chase asked as his sister looked around confused.

"I'm fine. I just don't know what happened." Bree responded. "Was I asleep?"

"You mean you don't remember when we–" Chase immediately covered Leo's mouth with his hand.

"Leo!" He whispered, looking at his brother. "She doesn't remember anything. Let's keep it that way. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Leo rolled his eyes and mumbled something that meant okay.

"Aw man, I would've liked to see Bree's head explode." Adam stated. Chase and Leo looked at their brother alarmed.

"Adam!"

"What? She didn't hear me! She's pretty groggy from the nightmare she just had!"

Chase and Leo face-palmed themselves on how stupid their brother was.

"Guys, it's fine. She fell back asleep anyways." Douglas said, looking at his daughter who was asleep in the chair. "Having that nightmare must've drained her. At least nothing bad happened. She just needs some rest."

Chase scowled, looking at Leo. "Do you now realize how dangerous it can be going into people's dreams? Bree could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"How? Her head didn't explode! She's just tired and she doesn't remember anything! It's all good!" Leo protested.

Chase shook his head and sighed. "No, it's not all good." He looked at Bree. "I just hope she's not having a nightmare again."

"You mean the same one where we–"

"Shut it, Adam!" Chase interrupted, glaring at his brother. "We are not mentioning this to Bree, okay?"

"Why not? Shouldn't she know about this?" Adam asked.

"No, this stays between the four of us." Chase stated, walking out of the lab.

Adam and Leo frowned as they watched their brother leave. They didn't see what the big deal was. Their sister was perfectly okay.

"Hey Douglas,"

Douglas looked up at Leo. "What?"

"She'll be okay, right?"

Douglas glanced at the sleeping Bree. He looked back at Leo and nodded. "Yes, she'll be just fine."

Leo smiled. "Good."

Adam grinned, grabbing the neurological scanner. "I think I know the next person we should try this out on."

"Let me guess, Chase?" Leo asked.

"Yup!"

Douglas shook his head. "No, no, no! Not a good idea!"

Adam frowned. "Why not?"

"Because jumping into people's dreams can be dangerous, as we now know, and Chase is pretty upset right now. I don't think he'd be happy to have you guys going inside his head."

"Well, we'll just wait until Chase is happy again and then we'll do it!" Leo exclaimed, taking the neurological scanner out of his brother's hands.

Douglas sighed. "Fine, but if Donnie comes back and catches you – us – it's all on Leo."

"Why me?"

"Because it was your idea in the first place to want to use a prototype invention to go inside your siblings' heads and mess around in their dreams."

"Yeah, but you can't deny that it sounds fun when you say it!" Leo replied.

"It's all fun and games until something goes wrong." Douglas said. "And something always goes wrong when you're involved."

Leo frowned. "Seriously? What day is it today? Stab Leo in the back day?!"

"Ooh! Now that sounds like fun! I wonder where I can find a wooden stake." Adam stated, walking out of the lab.

Douglas shook his head. "Keep an eye on Adam. I don't trust him with anything sharp." He told Leo.

Leo shrugged as he set the neurological scanner down and ran after Adam to make sure he didn't accidentally stab something he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya in the next chapter, where we'll go inside Chase's dream! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: In Chase's Dream

**I am back with the third chapter of Dream Traveling! You'll finally get to look inside Chase's dream! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Bree had woken up to see Douglas was in the lab, but her brothers were nowhere to be found. "Douglas?" She asked.

Her uncle turned around to face her. His eyes widened. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Bree shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Where are Adam, Chase, and Leo?"

"Upstairs." Douglas replied.

"Oh . . . what happened while I was out?" Bree asked.

Douglas frowned. He remembered Chase saying not to mention anything about the nightmare, but did he have a choice? Bree would find out eventually. Maybe he could twist the truth around a little bit and not reveal everything.

"Well, we went inside your head and saw what you were dreaming about."

Bree smiled, looking intrigued. "Oh, really? What was my dream?"

"Uh . . . do you remember anything about it?"

Bree shook her head. Douglas sighed before answering her question. "There were unicorns and hearts . . . and lots of pink. Chase almost threw up from the sight of it." He probably didn't need to add the extra tidbit at the end (Chase wouldn't appreciate it), but he wanted to say something amusing.

Bree laughed. "Ha, I would've liked to see that, although that sounds like a really odd dream. Why would I be dreaming about that?"

"Sugar rush. You had too much cake last night." Douglas blurted out. He then mentally scolded himself for such an idiotic remark.

Bree frowned. "Huh. I don't remember eating any cake last night."

Douglas chuckled nervously. "Well, that's just part of the sugar rush! You lose some memories!"

"Hey Bree!"

Douglas turned around to see Adam, Chase, and Leo enter the lab. He was glad that he didn't have to keep talking to Bree about her supposed 'dream'.

"Hey guys." Bree greeted. "What's up?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Chase asked, who was still a bit concerned.

"Never been better." Bree replied. "Douglas told me about my dream."

Adam, Chase, and Leo all had somewhat furious looks on their faces as they glanced at Douglas, who smiled sheepishly. "She asked! I had to tell her!"

"Yeah, he told me. Unicorns, hearts, and a lot of pink. Chase almost threw up from seeing it all too." Bree said.

Chase glared at Douglas. "Oh, did I now?"

Bree nodded. "Yup! I would think you'd remember that."

"Yeah, so would I." Chase stated, still giving Douglas the evil eye.

"Unicorns, hearts, and a lot of pink?" Adam repeated. "Huh. Isn't that what I said Bree's dream would–"

"Anyways," Leo interrupted his brother, giving him the look that immediately told him to shut up. "We're going inside Chase's dream next."

"What?!" Chase looked at his brother. "We did not agree on that!"

Leo smirked. "We did!" He pulled out the neurological scanner and placed it on his brother's head. "Now sit down and be a good little boy!"

Chase scowled. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight." He walked over and sat down on a chair.

"Leo, should we still be doing this?" Douglas asked. "Donnie should be home soon and if he sees this–"

"Relax, Douglas!" Leo insisted. "I promise this is the last dream we jump into!"

Douglas still wasn't sure. "Okay . . ."

"Can I come with? I'm awake now so . . ." Bree said, looking at her brothers hopefully.

"Sure, Bree. You aren't missing this!" Leo exclaimed, grinning.

Bree clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh yay! I can't wait to see how boring Chase's dream is!"

"Hey!" Chase yelled, offended. "I'm right here!"

Leo walked over to his brother. "Are you ready oh brother of mine?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be. Don't mess anything up. I don't want my head to explode or my brain to melt and pour out of my nostrils like a slushy."

"Even though that would be awesome to see!" Adam piped up.

Chase shook his head. "No, it would not!"

Leo shrugged. "Whatever. Time to go sleepy bye!"

"Wait, Leo, before you–" Chase didn't get to finish his sentence as Leo activated the neurological scanner and he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"Let's go dream jumping!" Bree exclaimed. She touched the neurological scanner on her brother's head and disappeared. Adam, Leo, and Douglas did the same.

Everyone had disappeared once again and the lab was empty except for a sleeping Chase sitting in a chair.

* * *

 _In Chase's dream . . ._

Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas appeared at what looked like an award ceremony. There was a huge crowd of people looking at Chase, who was holding an award for 'Smartest Person in the World'.

Bree made a face. "You have got to be kidding me."

Leo shrugged. "It is Chase's dream after all."

"So, his dream is to receive an award for smartest person in the world?" Adam asked. "What a snooze-fest!"

Chase had a giant grin on his face as he held up the award and cameras were flashing in his direction. "Thank you! Thank you! I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who helped me earn this award! Without you, this wouldn't have been possible!"

"Still isn't possible." Leo muttered under his breath.

"I feel bad for the poor kid." Douglas stated. "He lacks so much praise and appreciation that he has to imagine getting it in his dreams."

"What makes you say that?" Bree asked, looking at her uncle.

"We love you, Chase! Go Chase! You're the greatest!" A group of girls among the crowd kept screaming out in the air.

Bree nodded. "Oh . . . that's what makes you say that."

"Are we really that hard on Chase?" Adam asked.

"Who's the one who bionic brother tosses and teases Chase the most? I think you can answer that question on your own." Leo replied.

Adam sighed. "You're right. Maybe I should lighten up on my brother . . . starting with only bionic brother tossing him three times a week instead of every day!"

Bree patted her brother on the back. "That's a start there, Adam. That's a start."

"Hey, what's happening?" Douglas asked, noticing the atmosphere around them start to change. The crowd of people disappeared and so did the entire award ceremony. In its place was Antarctica.

Everyone hugged themselves as they started shivering.

"W-Why a-are w-we i-in A-Antarctica?" Bree stuttered.

"B-Because Chase's dream c-changed!" Leo exclaimed through the sound of the freezing, blowing wind. "H-He m-must b-be d-dreaming a-about w-when h-he w-went to A-Antarctica b-by h-himself on t-that m-mission!"

"W-Why t-though?" Bree asked once again.

"I-I d-don't k-know!" Leo stuttered.

"I-I'm c-cold!" Adam complained. "I-I w-wish w-we w-were w-wearing s-something w-warmer!"

As if Adam's wish had come true, the whole family found themselves wearing snowsuits.

Leo's eyes widened. "Adam! How did you do that?!"

Adam shrugged. "No idea, but at least we aren't cold anymore!"

"I think I have a theory." Bree piped up. "We're inside a dream. Anything can happen in a dream. Adam wished we were wearing something warmer and here we are wearing snowsuits! We can make anything happen by wishing for it!"

Douglas sighed in relief. "Oh that's a relief! I would've hated to be frozen in a block of ice again! It's not as fun as it sounds kids, believe me."

"I wonder where Chase is . . ." Bree murmured. She looked around and saw no sign of her brother.

"Do you think he's stuck under an avalanche again? We are in Antarctica." Leo pointed out.

Bree frowned, shaking her head. "I don't think so. Why would Chase dream about being buried underneath an avalanche?"

"You never know. Weird things can happen in dreams and sometimes you don't have control over what you dream about or what happens to yourself in a dream." Leo stated.

"Let's look for him then." Bree said, walking through the snow. "Come on! Follow me!"

"Is this really a good idea?" Douglas asked. "Should we trust her with this?"

"Bree's my sister. I trust her with my life." Adam replied.

Leo nodded. "Me too."

Douglas shrugged. "Alright, let's just hope we don't get attacked by an abominable monster or an avalanche occurs." He then followed the three kids through the miles upon miles of thick, crunchy snow.

Bree stopped suddenly, almost causing Adam and Leo to crash into her as they were walking right behind her. "Wait!"

Leo peeked out from behind his sister. "What is it, Bree? You almost made us fall into the snow!"

Bree knelt down and picked up a familiar looking com-set. She showed it to her two brothers. "Look at this. Doesn't this look familiar to you?"

"It's a com-set." Leo replied. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Adam took the com-set from his sister's hand. "Bree! I recognize this! It's Chase's com-set!"

"Which means he was here! Let's keep looking for him!" Bree exclaimed. She continued to trudge through the snow with Adam right behind her. Leo and Douglas were trailing behind, but moving at a much slower pace than the two bionic siblings.

"You know I wonder if my tent is still pitched up around here somewhere from when I rescued Chase." Douglas muttered to himself.

"Your what now?" Leo asked, having heard Douglas as he was walking right beside him.

"Oh, nothing." Douglas said. "I had a tent set up out here after I rescued Chase. We both took shelter in it and that's where I offered Chase the deal about getting the other bionic abilities. Of course, that was in the past now, but it still could happen."

"You mean that tent?" Leo pointed to a pitched up tent set up in the middle of the snow covered ground.

Douglas grinned. "Yes! The genius kid dreamt that part too!"

"Hmm, do you think Chase is dreaming about the events that happened when he went on a solo mission?" Bree asked. "If that's the case then . . ." She gasped. "Chase is trapped underneath the snow! We have to rescue him!"

"But we don't know where!" Leo exclaimed.

Bree shook her head. "That won't stop us from finding him! We can just wish for a device that can track Chase." She closed her eyes and a device immediately appeared in her hand. She opened her eyes and grinned. "Perfect! I'll use this to find Chase." She activated the device and began to scan it over the snow, hoping to find her brother. "Please be around here somewhere, Chase. Please be okay."

Suddenly, the device started beeping and a red light flashed on and off. Bree smiled. "I got him!"

Adam immediately knelt down and started digging through the area of snow Bree had tracked Chase. After a couple rounds of digging, Adam finally uncovered his little brother. "Chase!" He exclaimed, catching sight of the face of his brother.

"Adam! Bree! You came for me!"

"Of course we did." Bree replied. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm cold, hungry, and these snow pants are giving me an extreme wedgie!" Chase moved around uncomfortably in the tight hole he was stuck in.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Adam said, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him out.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Chase hissed in pain.

"Sorry Chasey!" Adam apologized. "I've almost got you out!"

Bree watched in anticipation as her brother pulled her other brother out of the snow. She sighed in relief once Chase was officially free and had his arm swung over Adam's neck.

"Thanks Adam." Chase grinned. "I owe you one."

"Yes, you do owe me one week of bionic brother toss." Adam stated, smiling.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He then noticed Leo and Douglas. "Wait . . . Leo came with you and . . . Douglas?!"

Adam gasped. "Oh no! We broke the time space continuum! The aliens are coming for us! Run for your lives!" He dropped his brother and began screaming and running around like a maniac.

"Adam! Adam! ADAM!" Bree yelled. "Stop! We did not break the time space continuum!"

Adam stopped running and looked at his sister. "We didn't?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh, okay then." He then sat down on the snow.

Chase got into a battle stance. "What is _he_ doing here?" He asked, frowning.

Bree looked at her brother confused. "Who?"

"Him! Douglas!"

"Oh . . . he's with us now, Chase."

"But he's evil!"

"Hey! I'm not evil anymore! I'm the good guy now!" Douglas protested.

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I'm not sure, you've lied to us plenty of times before!"

"Chase, calm down. This isn't real." Bree piped in.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

"You're dreaming right now and we used Mr. Davenport's neurological scanner to jump into your dream." Bree explained.

"What?! Why on earth would you do that?!" Chase yelled, furious.

"It was all Leo's idea, okay?" Bree insisted. "We just went along with it because it sounded fun!"

"Yeah, well it's not fun if you end up messing stuff up!" Chase exclaimed. "However . . ." He paused and looked down to see a giant calculator, making the most annoying noise humanly possible, walking past the Davenport family.

"That's not really helping!" Bree yelled, rolling her eyes. She looked at her brother. "Now do you believe this is all a dream?"

Chase nodded. "Yes, I do. Except I have no idea where that thing came from."

Leo's eyes were wide as he stared at where the calculator had just walked past him. "You mean you don't dream of giant walking, talking calculators?"

Chase shook his head. "Not usually . . . no. The only time there's a calculator is when I dream of doing my math homework."

"Nerdiest sentence ever." Adam remarked.

Douglas looked at his surroundings. "Well, you're definitely not dreaming of that right now."

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Chase cocked his head to one side as his bionic hearing picked up a low rumbling noise in the distance.

Adam grinned. "Hey! There's that sound again!"

"That's no sound. That's-" Leo was immediately cut off by his sister.

"Avalanche! Move!" Bree yelled. She pushed her family and super sped them away from the oncoming mass of snow heading their way.

"Whoa, that was seriously close." Douglas said. "Thanks, Bree."

Bree smiled. "No problem!"

"What if another avalanche happens? I'm not sticking around here to get stuck in one!" Leo replied.

"Hey Chase, close your eyes and imagine being in a different place other than Antarctica." Bree told her brother.

"Bree, what are you–" Chase began, but he was interrupted by his sister.

"Trust me! Just do it!"

Chase sighed as he closed his eyes and imagined somewhere else other than the freezing, cold Antarctic. Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas watched as the atmosphere around them changed to that of a forest.

"It worked! Chase did it!" Bree exclaimed happily. "A nice, peaceful forest is so much better than freezing Antarctica!"

Chase opened his eyes and stared at the new surroundings. "Whoa . . . is this a new bionic ability?"

"While that would be awesome if it was, it isn't." Leo explained. "We're inside your head, Chase. This is all a dream. Your dream. You can make anything happen, including changing your surroundings."

"Really?" Chase asked, still processing this information. "That is so cool!"

Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is!"

"Guys, I hate to burst your bubble of fun, but my brother should be back home soon. If he catches us using the neurological scanner to teleport ourselves into dreams, we're going to be in deep trouble!" Douglas stated.

"Come on, Douglas! Where's the fun uncle you always try to be? Just a little longer! No one is going to catch us!" Leo replied.

"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Leo." Adam said. "Look!" He pointed to three familiar figures walking towards the group.

Bree squinted as she stared at what her brother was pointing to. "Is that . . .?"

Chase frowned. "Sebastian, Krane, and S-1."

"We're leaving!" Leo yelled, grabbing everyone's hands and closing his eyes. "There's no place like home! There's no place like home!"

Bree rolled her eyes as she pulled out of her brother's grip. "Leo! It's useless! Nothing is happening!"

"Wait, does that mean we're stuck here . . . forever?!" Douglas exclaimed.

"This was a really bad idea!" Leo said.

Bree glared at her brother. "You're just realizing that now?!"

"Calm down! There's a very logical explanation for all of this." Adam stated. "This is the boss level of our dream traveling and we can't win the game and leave until we defeat the bosses!"

Bree looked at her brother annoyed. "Adam, that is the stupidest explanation you've ever come up with! Forget logic! We need to get out of here now!"

"Guys! Adam's right!"

Everyone stared at Chase, hardly believing such a sentence just came out of his mouth.

"Chase, I think I put the neurological scanner too tight on your head. It's cutting off the blood circulation to your brain!" Leo yelled.

Chase shook his head. "No! This is real! You guys can't leave my dream unless Sebastian, Krane, and S-1 are defeated."

"Seriously? This dream traveling is becoming a pain in the behind!" Bree complained.

"You want to get back to reality, don't you?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then you better suit up and fight your way out!" Chase exclaimed. "Good luck!"

"Suit up? What is he talking about?" Bree asked, confused. She gasped as her mission suit suddenly appeared where the snowsuit used to be. Adam and Leo both had their mission suits on too.

"Alright, kids! Let's kick some bionic booty so we can get out of here!" Douglas exclaimed as a ray gun appeared in his hand. "Who needs a weapons vault when you can just imagine what you want to fight with?"

Adam, Bree, and Leo looked at each other before they all got into fighting stances, ready for the final battle to begin.

* * *

 **Haha! Plot twist! I wasn't going to let the Davenports get out of this one that easily! This story isn't over yet! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next chapter where the Lab Rats will be in an epic battle with their three new foes! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Reality

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, here's the fourth chapter of Dream Traveling! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Donald had just gotten back from his date with Tasha. He was surprised by how quiet the house was when the two of them got home. Maybe too quiet. Where were the kids? Where was his brother, Douglas?

 _They're probably in the lab._ Donald thought as he made his way to his favorite spot in the entire house. Well, maybe next to the room full of mirrors. That was definitely on the top of his list.

"Adam! Bree! Chase! Leo! Douglas!" Donald called as he walked into the lab. He immediately noticed Chase sitting on a chair with the neurological scanner attached to his head. Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas were nowhere to be found.

"Chase!" He exclaimed, rushing over to his son and attempting to shake him awake. The boy was unresponsive. With the neurological scanner activated on his head, he was currently stuck in an unconscious state. There was no point in waking him up until the scanner was deactivated and detached from his head.

Donald was about to do just that when he caught sight of an image on the computer screen. His eyes widened when he saw the three bionic siblings and his brother battling with Sebastian, Krane, and S-1 in what looked like a forest.

"No! Don't tell me they did that!" Donald exclaimed, fearing the worst. "I told Leo not to mess with my invention and he did just that!"

The inventor plopped down in a chair, his hand on his forehead. He did not want to think about what could happen if they didn't get out of there. All he wished for was that they would.

Donald just had to make sure to keep Chase asleep. If he woke up, the dream he was having would disappear along with everything in it, including Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas, who were currently stuck inside the dream.

Donald couldn't let that happen and he won't. There was nothing much he could do from his end though except to wait and watch everything unfold before him.

 _They're bionic heroes . . . well three of them are. If anyone can do it, it's them._

* * *

Bree frowned as Sebastian sent her a charming smile. "Hey Bree, long time, no see, huh?"

"Not long enough!" She remarked. "I can't believe I ever had the slightest crush on you! I might as well kiss a jellyfish!"

Sebastian smirked. "Playing hard to get, huh? I like that in a girl." He then activated his pitchfork-shaped laser staff. "Let's see if you're a match for this!"

Bree sped toward the boy and kicked him in the leg, knocking him to the ground. He quickly got up, however, and slammed Bree with his laser staff, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted.

Bree smirked. "No, there's also this!" She disappeared from sight and immediately appeared behind Sebastian, kicking him to the ground.

Sebastian looked up at her. "I underestimated you." He said. "You're tougher than you look."

Bree smiled triumphantly as she flipped her hair. "Yes, well, I get that a lot."

"Too bad this will be your downfall!" Sebastian raised his pitchfork staff, about to skewer Bree with it, when a certain bionic brother of hers swooped in with a laser staff of his own, counteracting Sebastian's attack.

Bree gasped, surprised. "Chase!"

Chase smiled at his sister as he spun his staff around and knocked Sebastian off his feet and onto the ground. He was about to strike the final blow on the bionic soldier when he suddenly disappeared in an explosion of sparkles. "Well, that was odd." He remarked, deactivating his laser staff.

Bree threw her arms around her brother, giving him a hug. "Thanks Chase! I'm glad you had my back!"

"Did you think I was going to let him turn you into a kebab?"

Bree raised her eyebrow as she stared at her brother. "What?"

Chase shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just go join the others."

Bree nodded as she followed her brother over to where Leo had just launched a laser sphere at S-1, who went flying through the air. She was still in sight that the three siblings saw her disappear in an explosion of sparkles.

"Huh. Weird, but at least she's gone!" Leo grinned, striking a pose and looking at his bionic arm. "I am rocking this bionic arm!"

"Only one left." Chase replied. "Krane. He may be the hardest one to beat, but he's the only shot you guys have of escaping this place."

Bree nodded. "Yeah, and it looks like Adam and Douglas could use some help." She glanced at her brother and uncle, who were on the ground in pain after just being attacked by Krane. The three siblings wasted no time running over and helping them up off the ground.

"Wonderful. The whole family is here." Krane said with a smirk on his face. "That just means I can take all of you out at once." He formed a fireball in his hands and launched it at the family.

"Move!" Bree yelled, pushing her family out of the way and letting the fireball hit her instead. She cried out in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

"Bree!" Adam knelt down beside his sister. "Why did you do that?!"

Leo's eyes widened. "This is no dream, guys! This is real! We can feel real pain! Krane could easily defeat us and we'll lose, meaning we'll be stuck here forever! We'll never get back to reality!"

"Don't think that, Leo!" Douglas yelled. "We can win! We have to if we want to keep existing!"

Leo raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If we lose, Chase's dream will end, meaning he'll wake up. And if he wakes up while we're still inside his head, we'll disappear . . . forever."

"You didn't care to mention this before we started teleporting into my siblings' dreams?!" Leo grabbed the scientist by the shoulders and continued to shake him.

"It slipped my mind, okay?" Douglas defended. "I didn't actually think we'd be doing this. It's my fault for not being the responsible adult here."

"This is why you shouldn't mess with Mr. Davenport's inventions, Leo! They always backfire!" Bree exclaimed as Adam helped her back up on her feet.

"Are you okay to fight, Bree?" Adam asked, concerned.

Bree nodded. "Yes," She glared at Leo. "Especially since I don't want to disappear out of existence!"

"Listen, I know a way to defeat Krane and win this battle." Chase piped up after standing by and listening to his family's conversation. "Adam, Bree, we have to combine our bionic abilities."

"But what if something bad happens?" Bree asked. "We could totally fry our bionic infrastructure or worse! We could die . . ."

"To be honest, that's worse than disappearing out of existence." Leo remarked.

Chase nodded. "I know the consequences, but we have to take the risk. You want to get out of here, don't you?"

Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas nodded.

"Then we have no other choice. I'll link my abilities with yours and we'll defeat Krane for good. We have one shot to do this. It's now or never."

Leo gave his siblings an encouraging smile. "Go kick butt, guys! I know you can do it! Douglas and I will be here waiting."

"And by here waiting, he means hiding behind a bush!" Douglas exclaimed, running toward a bush.

"You think you can stop me? How cute, but your abilities are no match for mine. I am more powerful than you!" Krane growled, forming another fireball.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Boastful, much?"

"There's no time to lose!" Chase yelled. He quickly activated his bionics and linked his abilities with Adam and Bree's. The three of them then linked arms as a string of electricity surrounded them. A blue forcefield appeared and grew bigger as the siblings combined their powers.

Krane found himself in the middle of the forcefield. The fireball he had previously formed in his hands had now disappeared and he was unable to make another one. He tried using any of his other bionic abilities, but none of them worked. Krane was powerless.

"You fools!" He yelled, upset. "Your stupid forcefield is blocking my bionics!"

Bree smirked. "That's the idea, genius!"

Krane let out a frustrated yell before disappearing in an explosion of sparkles, just like Sebastian and S-1. The three siblings let go of each other and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The string of electricity connecting them had disappeared along with the blue forcefield.

Bree was the first to speak up. "Did we win?" She asked.

"Krane's gone so I'd take that as a yes." Adam replied.

Bree sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness! I don't know how much more of this I could've taken!"

"The bosses are all beaten. We should be able to go home now." Douglas stated. "So, why aren't we back in the lab yet?"

"I'd say right about now. Look." Chase pointed to his family. They looked down to see their bodies were transparent and slowly starting to fade away.

"I guess this is goodbye." Bree said. "Well, until we see you back in reality."

"It was so awesome being in your dream alongside you, Chase! Who knew your dreams were so epic? Maybe you're not as nerdy as we thought you were." Leo replied, grinning.

"Okay, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Chase stated, frowning.

"Yeah, we totally kicked butt!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"You may not remember any of this when you wake up, Chase, but just so you know, your dreams aren't as boring as I thought they'd be!" Bree said, smiling.

"Thanks, Bree." Chase replied. "That's nice coming from you."

The family said their final farewells and waved goodbye before officially disappearing out of Chase's dream and back into the lab.

* * *

Donald looked up startled to see Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas appear in the lab. He sighed in relief. "You're back! You made it!"

"We sure did!" Bree replied. "How's Chase?" She turned to see her brother was still sleeping peacefully in the chair with the neurological scanner still attached to his head.

"He's fine, but I think it's safe to wake him up now." Donald said, walking over and deactivating the invention. He then carefully took it off Chase's head. The boy started to wake up.

"Hmm? Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. His eyes widened in realization. "Mr. Davenport!" He quickly scrambled out of the chair. "I had nothing to do with this! Leo made me!" He pointed a finger at his brother. Leo glared at Chase, slightly offended.

"Calm down, Chase. It's no big deal. I'm not mad."

Chase raised his eyebrow, surprised. "You're not?"

"Well, maybe a little. At Leo." He turned to look at his son. "Who used an untested, prototype invention without my permission!"

"That thing was untested?" Leo asked, pointing to it.

"Yes," Donald nodded. "I haven't had the time to test it out yet, but apparently I had a few test subjects who did it for me."

Adam, Bree, and Chase chuckled nervously.

Donald continued. "Anyways, one of your heads could've exploded or your brains could've melted and poured out your nose like a slushy. Also, you almost disappeared out of existence. You three were lucky none of those things happened while you went 'dream traveling'."

"Wait, how did you know we almost disappeared out of existence?" Bree asked.

"I came into the lab when you four were still inside Chase's dream. I saw everything happen on the computer screen. I'm just glad you made it out of there alive and with no missing limbs."

Leo grinned. "So, it's all good! I knew from the beginning everything would be fine!"

Donald shook his head. "No, no, you aren't getting out of this one that easy. I'm giving you all a punishment, including Douglas."

"What? Why me?"

"You were supposed to keep the kids out of trouble, but instead you decided to join them!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh, right."

"Well, I'll take a punishment. I'm just glad to be back in the real world instead of a dream world where I'm battling Sebastian, S-1, and Krane." Bree stated.

"Whose dream was that?" Chase asked.

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah," Leo replied. "It was awesome! There was also an award ceremony and then we were in Antarctica and then there was a giant walking, talking calculator . . ." He trailed off. "Okay, maybe it was more weird than awesome."

"Huh. Shame I don't remember any of it." Chase said.

Bree frowned. "Yeah, it would've been nice if I could've seen what I was dreaming about."

Adam nodded. "Yeah! Me too!"

"Maybe there's a way you guys can see your dreams." Donald piped up. He continued to type something on the keyboard and three images appeared on the computer screen. It was Adam, Bree, and Chase's dreams.

"Whoa! It's us in our dreams!" Bree exclaimed as she stared at them. She then blushed embarrassed when she saw herself being pampered by her ex-boyfriends. "Wait, that's not my dream is it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Adam, Chase, Leo, and Douglas all replied.

Bree crossed her arms, smirking. "Well, at least my dream doesn't involve being tortured in a bunch of carnival games!" She retorted, looking at her brother.

Chase frowned, glaring at his sister. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Adam grinned as he watched his dream. "Are you kidding? My dream is awesome! Chase just got dunked in a dunk tank by doubles of me!"

"There was an actual shark in that dunk tank! I could've become fish food!"

"Yeah, but it would've spit you out. You'd taste horrible." Adam remarked. Chase scowled at his brother.

"Yeah, well at least my head isn't up in the clouds!"

Adam looked hurt. "Hey, at least they're fluffy!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Moving on . . . why did my dream change to being in the lab?" She asked, pointing to the image of her dream.

Adam, Chase, and Leo's eyes widened as they launched themselves at the keyboard, pressing multiple buttons. An error message popped up and all three images disappeared and the computer screen went black.

Donald frowned. "Thanks a lot guys! Now I have to buy a new computer!"

"You're a billionaire. How hard is it for you to buy a new computer?" Leo asked.

"I would punish you, but you're already getting a punishment. You're lucky you're not getting two punishments in one day." Donald stated. "Be happy I'm not letting Tasha know about this either. Mostly because she'll yell at me saying it's my fault because I'm the one who created the invention."

Leo chuckled nervously. "So, what's our punishment?"

"You five can stay down here and work together trying to fix my computer. Meanwhile, I'll be upstairs enjoying looking at myself in my room full of mirrors." Donald said, walking out of the lab.

Bree patted her brother on the shoulder. "Alright, Chase, put that superior intelligence to good use and fix Mr. Davenport's computer, won't you?"

Chase scowled at his sister. "Hold on! I'm not doing this by myself! Mr. Davenport said we're doing it together! I wasn't the only one who got punished!"

"Ugh, fine. We'll help you. Just tell us where to connect the wires." Bree replied, groaning.

"You have no idea how to fix a computer, do you?" Chase asked.

"No, I do not."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll fix the computer! You four can sit back and watch, but stay out of my way!"

Adam grinned. "That's what I like to hear!" He then sat down on a chair and pulled out a comic-book to read.

Leo turned his head to see the neurological scanner sitting unattended on the table. _Huh. Big D must have left that there._ He smiled, an idea forming in his mind. _I think I know just what to do with it!_

Bree looked up from the magazine she was currently reading. "Leo, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to use the neurological scanner on myself! Duh!" Leo exclaimed, putting the helmet on his head and activating it.

Douglas's eyes widened in panic. "Leo! No! Chase hasn't finished fixing Donnie's computer yet!" He was too late, however. Leo had already fallen unconscious on the floor with the neurological scanner attached to his head.

Chase frowned. "What happened to Leo?" He asked, his attention on the computer now on his brother.

Douglas knelt down beside the boy. "Don't worry. He's just sleeping. Any chance you've got that computer fixed yet?"

Chase sighed. "No, it'll go a lot faster if I had some help!" He glared at his brother and sister who both pretended to not be paying any attention. "I know you two can hear me! You just choose to not listen!"

Bree looked up from her magazine again. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Chase huffed in annoyance before going back to fixing the computer. "No one touch the neurological scanner. Let me fix this before we decide to teleport into Leo's dream."

Adam, Bree, and Douglas grinned happily at the idea of teleporting into another dream. This time, however, they'd make sure to not get caught by Mr. Davenport and to not get stuck in another 'boss level'.

As for Leo, he was lying asleep on the floor, unaware of anything that was going on around him.

* * *

 **Will Chase fix Mr. Davenport's computer? What will the Davenports find when they teleport into Leo's dream? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: In Leo's Dream

**Hey everybody! Who's excited to see Leo's dream? You don't have to wait any longer! Here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chase grinned as Mr. Davenport's computer powered up and the screen lit up once again. He had done it. He had successfully fixed his father's computer. Not that he had any doubt that he couldn't. He was the most brilliant man in the world.

At that moment, Adam, Bree, and Douglas entered the lab.

"You did it, Chase!" Bree exclaimed. "You fixed Mr. Davenport's computer!"

"I did, didn't I?" Chase replied. He frowned, glaring at his sister. "No thanks to you. You completely ditched me in the middle of it! Where were you guys?"

"Upstairs." Douglas stated. "Tasha made lasagna. How could we miss that? Oh and she asked where you and Leo were."

"Well, what did you tell her?" Chase asked. "You didn't tell her about the neurological scanner, did you?"

"Of course not!" Douglas exclaimed. "Why would we do that?"

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "No, we told her that you were busy fixing Donnie's computer and Leo was asleep."

"And she didn't get suspicious or anything?"

"Nope."

Chase sighed in relief. "Good. We don't need her getting involved too. Speaking of Mr. Davenport, where is he?"

"He left. Said he had some business to take care of relating to Davenport Industries." Douglas explained.

"Well, the computer's fixed." Chase said. "Which means we can teleport into Leo's dream."

"What do we think we'll find in there?" Bree asked.

Chase shrugged. "No idea. It's Leo so it could be anything really."

"Well, I'm ready! Let's do this!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase typed something on the keyboard and an image of Leo's dream appeared on the screen. He turned around and looked at his family. "Ready?"

They nodded. "Ready."

Chase stood up and walked over to his brother, who was still lying on the floor. He touched the neurological scanner and disappeared, immediately appearing inside Leo's dream that was displayed on the computer screen.

Adam, Bree, and Douglas all placed their hands on the invention and flashed out of the lab, following Chase.

* * *

 _In Leo's Dream . . ._

Chase looked around the room he was in. The walls were white and covered with countless pictures of Janelle. Some of them included Leo, but most were just of Janelle by herself.

Chase walked up and picked one of the pictures off the wall. He stared at it and scoffed. "Obsessed much?"

Chase turned around and saw there was a door on the other side of the room, which he now dubbed the 'Janelle' room. He wondered whether to go through it or not. He had no idea what he'd find in there. Maybe his family was on the other side, considering he hadn't seen them yet.

"I don't really want to stay here and stare at these pictures." Chase muttered to himself. "Besides, what do I have to lose? It's not like I have much of a choice on where to go anyways. It's either stay in this room or go through that door."

Sighing, Chase put the picture back on the wall and ran over to the door.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Bree frowned, realizing that she was all alone. Where were her brothers and uncle? Didn't they usually end up together when they teleported into these dreams?

The bionic girl looked at her surroundings, feeling a sense of familiarity. Why did she recognize this place she was in?

Bree's eyes widened when the answer finally came to her. She was in the lab. The _old_ lab. The lab where Leo first encountered her and her brothers. She was standing right in the middle of where they first met.

She turned around and saw the yellow barrels Leo was hiding behind. She saw the elevator that was right behind her. She saw the door with the Davenport Industries logo on it that Adam had broken through with his super strength when he was going after Chase.

Bree smiled as she thought about the memories that took place in here. This was the place her and her brothers were raised in. This was the place they grew up in. This was the place where their lives finally began. This was the place where they became who they were meant to be.

Bree spun around startled when she heard the elevator doors slide open. She cautiously walked over and peeked inside to see it was completely empty. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Adam? Chase? Douglas?" Bree called out. She stepped into the elevator, not even noticing the doors slide closed behind her.

* * *

Adam found himself standing in the front yard of a house. But it wasn't just any house. It was Douglas's old house where his underground lab used to be.

He walked up to where he thought the morphing wall was. He wasn't sure though. It had been a while since he and his siblings had gone here to rescue Mr. Davenport and defeat Marcus in an epic bionic showdown.

Adam put his arms out. "Open sesame!" He exclaimed, expecting the entrance into the lab to reveal itself. However, unlike last time, it didn't.

Adam frowned and scratched his head confused. "Huh. That's weird. It worked last time. Maybe I lost my ability to talk to walls." He then noticed a grill sitting right next to him. How had he not noticed it before?

"Well, might as well take a lunch break and have some burgers." Adam said, flipping the grill open. There were no burgers, but there was a keypad.

Adam grinned. "Hey! Maybe this will open the morphing wall!" He typed in a random code and surprisingly, the morphing wall revealed itself.

"Sweet!" Adam pumped his fist in victory. He closed the grill and walked through the entrance into Douglas's old lab.

* * *

Douglas didn't know what to expect when he and his three kids went inside Leo's head. He had no clue on what the kid would be dreaming about.

But never would he have thought it would be this.

Here was the inventor, standing in the middle of what was his old underground lab where he had built Marcus, spied on his brother and his family, and created his master plan for finally getting Adam, Bree, and Chase back.

Here was where he had become the bad guy.

It looked exactly the same. The cyber desk, Marcus's capsule, everything was still standing and in one piece.

Now that he looked back on it, Douglas wasn't proud of his old evil ways. He was actually glad he had changed and become good. He very much preferred working alongside his brother and being with his three kids again. It beat being a villain and wanting to take over the world with an army of bionic soldiers.

Too deep in his thoughts, Douglas failed to notice there was someone else in the lab. Someone he never thought he'd ever see again. Someone he thought had been killed in an accident that occurred in the very spot he was standing in.

"Dad?"

Douglas froze, his eyes wide in shock. He recognized that voice. He was the one who programmed it after all.

 _It – It can't be. He's supposed to be dead. I saw it happen. It can't be him, can it? It just can't–_

Douglas turned around. But it was.

"Marcus?"

* * *

Chase had opened that door and found himself running through a tunnel that never seemed to end. He felt like he was going on a crazy goose chase trying to search for his family. That's when he realized he knew a way he could locate Adam and Bree . . . and hopefully Douglas, if he was with one of them too.

Chase put a finger to his temple and attempted to track his siblings' GPS signals. However, he couldn't find them. Their signals had been turned off.

 _What in the world? Why would they turn off their GPS signals? Unless . . . oh no._

Chase feared his siblings were in grave danger. That's why he hadn't seen them or Douglas. And not to mention Leo was nowhere to be found. Where had his family disappeared off to? What happened to them?

Wasting no time, Chase kept running, not even caring if the tunnel he was running through ended up leading to nowhere.

* * *

Bree let out a high-pitched scream when the elevator doors closed and the elevator itself shot down at a speed that was even faster than her super speed. After a few seconds, the elevator finally stopped as did Bree's little freak out. She did not expect that to happen at all and it left her a little startled.

Bree stepped out of the elevator, almost doing a face-plant on the floor as she lost her balance. Not only did it freak her out, but the five second ride left her a little woozy. She certainly didn't want to vomit onto her boots though. They were brand new and she had just bought them at the mall the other day when she and Caitlin went on a shopping spree.

Bree finally got a glance at her surroundings. She was in a dark tunnel that was dusty and full of cobwebs. How in the world did she end up here?

"I better not question it." She told herself. "Besides, I am inside a dream. Anything can happen."

Not knowing what else to do, Bree began walking down the tunnel, hoping that wherever it goes, it would take her to her brothers and uncle too.

* * *

Adam was now walking through a tunnel and had almost hit his head on a low beam for the fifth time so far. Plus, he was covered from head to toe in cobwebs. He had just walked right through them, not even bothering to clean them off.

During his journey, Adam had also discovered a flashlight and a video camera. It looked like someone had dropped them and forgot to pick them up. The flashlight still worked, but the video camera had a low battery and wouldn't turn on. At least Adam had some light so he could see where he was going. The tunnel was pretty dark.

Something about the video camera was very familiar to Adam though. He felt like he had seen it before, but where? Who did it belong to? And more importantly, what was it doing on the ground in a tunnel? Had someone else walked through here?

A thought occurred to Adam. Maybe he wasn't all alone. Either it was Douglas or his siblings or . . .

 _Wait a minute! This is Leo's camera!_

Adam had found his brother's flashlight and video camera. But where was Leo?

* * *

Douglas didn't think it was possible. The deceased android was now standing here right in front of him and he was alive. There was no doubt he was inside a dream. What other explanation could there be for this?

"I captured their pathetic stepbrother. I saw him trying to sneak into our lab, but I caught him before he could escape." Marcus stated. He gestured to his capsule. Leo was trapped inside and was pounding on the glass door, trying to get out.

Marcus smirked as he looked at Douglas. "I did a pretty good job, didn't I?"

Douglas didn't know what to say. All of this wasn't right. Marcus shouldn't be alive, Leo shouldn't be trapped in the capsule, and his kids should've been here by now, stopping the android and freeing their brother.

Where were Adam, Bree, and Chase? He hoped nothing bad happened to them. He certainly hoped Marcus didn't do anything to them.

"Marcus, I'm not who you think I am." Douglas replied. "I'm not the evil father/creator you know I am. I've changed. I'm good now. I'm no longer wanting to torture my brother and capture Adam, Bree, and Chase."

Marcus raised his eyebrow as he stared at his father. "What?"

"You shouldn't be here either. Marcus, you're–" Douglas didn't get to finish his sentence as his cyber desk beeped, indicating that there was someone coming into his lab.

Make that _three_ someones.

Marcus walked over to the cyber desk. "Dad! You've got company!"

Douglas didn't need to look. He already knew that the company was Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Should I go and attack them?" Marcus asked.

Douglas shook his head, sighing. "No, let them come." He said. "The battle will begin here."

* * *

"Adam!"

"Bree!"

"Chase!"

The three siblings finally found each other as they reunited inside the tunnel that they had been walking or running in for what felt like forever. They were happy that neither one of them was alone anymore. They were together again as a team.

The only two people missing were Douglas and Leo.

"Douglas isn't with you?" Chase asked, noticing the absence of the inventor.

Adam and Bree shook their heads. "No."

Chase sighed. "That's not good. What about Leo?"

Adam held up the flashlight and video camera. "I found these while I was looking for you guys. I recognized them immediately."

Chase took the items from his brother and examined them. "I recognize these too! They're Leo's!"

"So, he was here." Bree stated. She looked at Adam. "Did you by chance find Leo too?"

"No," Adam replied. "Only his stuff. They were lying on the ground. Leo wasn't anywhere near them."

Chase frowned. "That's really not good. That could mean he's in trouble. Same with Douglas."

"Can't you track them at all?" Bree asked.

"I can't. I tried tracking you two, but your GPS signals were off, which concerned me. I thought you two were in danger."

"Well, we're fine, but we have no idea why they were turned off. We didn't do that." Adam said.

"Which means someone else did." Chase realized. "Oh no. Our GPS signals weren't turned off. Our bionics were. That's why I couldn't track you guys!"

"How come our bionics aren't working?" Bree asked.

"There's something in this area that is interfering with our chip signal." Chase explained. "But I can't do a scan to figure out what it is."

"Then I guess we're bionic-less for a while." Bree sighed, annoyed. "Great."

"Unless someone hacked into our chips, but I wouldn't be able to figure out who because well . . . you get the idea."

"Hey guys, doesn't this tunnel seem kinda familiar to you?" Adam piped up.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because I came here from outside. I went through the morphing wall."

"I came here from the elevator in our old lab." Bree stated.

"Uh, I think it's best you guys don't know where I came from. It's not that important anyways." Chase laughed nervously.

"Wait, you came from the morphing wall, outside Douglas's underground lab?" Bree asked, looking at her brother.

Adam nodded. "Yeah! But my bionic ability to talk to walls wasn't working so I had to use the keypad inside the grill. Now I know why! My bionics were turned off!"

"Yeah . . . that's why." Chase muttered. "Anyways, do you know what this means?"

"Uh, yes I do know what it means." Bree replied, rolling her eyes. "It means we're in Douglas's underground lab."

"We're in the tunnel leading to it and I have a feeling we're close. Come on!" Chase urged. "We have to go find Douglas and Leo! If we're here, that means they're here too!"

Adam and Bree nodded as they followed their brother through the tunnel.

* * *

"Douglas!"

Douglas perked up at the sound of his name. He turned around and saw Adam, Bree, and Chase run into the lab.

"Douglas, where's – Leo!" Chase saw his brother trapped inside Marcus's capsule.

"Guys! Get me out! I'm suffocating in here! It smells like burnt metal!" Leo yelled through the glass.

Adam wasted no time using his super strength and smashing the capsule. Broken glass lay everywhere on the floor, but Adam didn't care. He was only focused on rescuing his brother. He pulled Leo out and laid him on the floor.

"Leo, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Leo coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He assured. "I'm just a little dizzy."

"Let's get out of here!" Chase exclaimed. He and his siblings ran toward the exit, but stopped when they realized Douglas wasn't following.

"Douglas? Come on! We have to go!" Chase yelled.

"You aren't going anywhere." Douglas said. "Marcus!"

The android appeared in the doorway, where the Lab Rats had entered the lab. They stared at him, shocked and speechless.

"Marcus?!" Chase looked angry and about ready to launch himself at the android, but his siblings held him back.

"Stop, Chase!" Bree told her brother. "We'll fight him together."

"You can't defeat me." Marcus boasted. "I am more powerful than all of you."

"Oh, he's lying . . . right?" Adam looked at his siblings for an answer. They just rolled their eyes at him, not responding.

Chase frowned. "We can't fight him. We don't have our bionics."

Adam and Bree looked at each other, realizing their brother was right.

"Thanks to Douglas's cyber desk, I hacked into your chips and deactivated your bionics. I still have mine. Doesn't seem like a fair fight, does it?" Marcus taunted.

"We can still fight you even without bionics, right team?" Chase looked back at his siblings, who nodded in agreement.

"Right!" They exclaimed.

"We'll see how that goes." Marcus stated. A glowing blue orb formed in his hands and he launched it at Leo, who fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Leo!" Bree exclaimed, kneeling down next to her brother. She glared at Marcus. "Why did you do that?!"

"The boy's been a thorn in my side this whole time. It's about time I got rid of him for good."

Chase growled as he threw a punch at the android. Marcus smirked as he caught Chase's fist and pushed him back onto the floor.

Adam let out a battle yell as he attacked Marcus, but he ended up landing on the floor right next to his brother.

"Well, that was easy! Come on! Where's the action?" Marcus grinned as electricity crackled at his fingertips. He was about to shoot it at the bionic brothers when he felt someone push into him. He fell onto the ground and looked up to see Bree on top of him.

"No one touches my brothers!" She yelled.

Marcus smirked. "You know I've always had a soft spot for you. If we weren't enemies, I'd go on a date with you."

This angered Bree even more as she held up her fist and was about to punch Marcus in the face, but he quickly caught it.

"Well, that's no way to make a first impression now, is it?" He asked. He then grabbed Bree and sped her up to the walkway, pushing her against the chain rail. She struggled to get out of Marcus's grip and tried kicking the android, but his grip on her tightened, causing her to wince in pain.

"You're finally scared now, aren't you?" He asked. "You should be."

Bree looked down at the ground beneath her and her eyes widened when the floor opened up, revealing the sharp gears and fire.

"You know I hate that it's come to this, but we can't all win, can we?" Marcus pushed Bree and she found herself dangling over the hole in the floor. She could almost feel the heat of the fire on her face.

"No one to save you now, is there?"

Bree closed her eyes shut and bit her lip. She hated having to do this, but what choice did she have?

"Help!"

"Why are you calling for help? It's pointless! There's no one–" Marcus was cut off as someone kicked him in the side, causing him to lose his grip on Bree and fall to the ground.

"Hands off my sister!" Chase exclaimed. He reached over and quickly grabbed ahold of Bree's arms before she fell into the fiery pit below. He pulled her up until she was safely back on the ground and in her brother's arms.

Bree was terrified. She couldn't believe that almost happened. She was just thankful that her brother was there when she needed him.

"You're safe now, Bree." Chase assured. "It's okay."

Bree looked up at her brother and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you know how I felt." Chase joked.

Bree laughed. "Yeah . . ."

At this point, Marcus had gotten up. He glared at the two siblings. "Say goodbye to your brother!" He then pushed Chase off the walkway.

"No!" Bree screamed, horrified.

"Ahh – oof!" Chase groaned as his back made contact with the hard ground.

Bree sighed in relief, happy that her brother didn't get roasted, but how? Not even a moment ago, the floor had a hole full of fire and sharp gears in it. What happened?

Bree looked over to see Adam by the cyber desk. He grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled and shook her head. _Oh Adam . . . thank you._

Marcus yelled in frustration as he sped down the walkway. Bree and Chase went after him. Soon, all three siblings were circling around the android.

"Nowhere to go now is there, Marcus?" Bree asked.

"Yeah! Let's see if you can take on all three of us!" Adam exclaimed.

"Take your best shot, android." Chase remarked.

Marcus smirked as his hands glowed blue. He was about to strike the final blow on the three siblings when–

"Marcus! Enough!"

The android looked up to see Douglas walk over. "Dad, what are you doing?! I was just about to finish them off!"

Douglas shook his head. "No, you're not." He said. "I'm sorry, Marcus, but it's over."

"What?"

Douglas went back over to the cyber desk and typed something in. He then pressed a button and walked back over to the android and bionic superhumans. "There! I just turned their chip signals back on! They have their bionics again!"

"Why would you do that? I thought you wanted to trap them!"

"I kept telling you, Marcus, I'm not the Douglas you know." Douglas replied. "Adam!"

Adam grinned as he powered up and a blast wave burst out of him. Marcus collapsed to the ground and the lab began to fall apart.

"Douglas!" Chase exclaimed. "I can't believe you did that! I thought you double-crossed us!"

"Why would I do that?" Douglas asked. "I just said I'm not the Douglas you once knew. I've changed and I'm not betraying this family. Not again."

"This is a great chat and all, but I think we should get out of here before we get trapped underneath a pile of rubble!" Bree yelled. "Come on!" She then sped out of the lab.

Adam and Chase ran over to Leo, who had just woken up. He looked around, groggily. "What happened? What's going on?" He asked.

"No time to explain! We'll tell you later!" Adam replied as he and Chase picked their brother up by the arms and dragged him out of the lab.

Douglas was just about to follow his kids when he heard a voice behind him. He stopped and turned around to see Marcus looking at him.

"You're leaving me again, aren't you?"

Douglas's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew?"

Marcus nodded. "I knew all along, dad."

Douglas sighed. "Marcus–" He paused, knowing what was coming next. He knew any second now the ceiling would cave-in and the android would be buried underneath. He knew he had to leave. Time was running out.

"I'm sorry." He said. Deep down, Douglas really wanted to save him. Even though it was just a dream, he wanted to change Marcus's fate and not let it end underneath a destroyed lab. Maybe he could reprogram Marcus so he could live longer and wouldn't burn out so soon. Maybe he could have the android assist Adam, Bree, and Chase on missions. There could be a spot on the team for him, couldn't there? Maybe he could have Marcus become the good guy just like he had not too long ago.

But Douglas knew it wouldn't be right. Marcus may have still been useful to him had he not been killed when the lab collapsed, but the inventor knew it was pointless to try to change things.

It was just a dream. He could've changed things back in reality when he had the chance, but he didn't. That was one of many mistakes he knew he had made.

Douglas sighed. "Goodbye, Marcus." He ran down the tunnel and out of the lab. He may have not seen it, but he knew the ceiling had caved-in at that point. His old underground lab had been completely destroyed with Marcus going down with it.

It was all over.

* * *

 **Before any of you ask, yes, we will get a look inside Douglas's dream. That will be in the next chapter, which might be the last one for this story! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! :D**

 **To those who voted on my crossover story poll on my profile, the poll is now closed! I will most likely start working on the winning crossover story after I finish this story. No, it is not another Lab Rats and Mighty Med crossover. This time it is Lab Rats and Dog With a Blog! Surprised, much? Out of the three choices, this was the one that got the most votes. You can see the poll results on my profile, if you're interested. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Catch ya in the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: In Douglas's Dream - Part One

**Welcome back to the sixth chapter of Dream Traveling! It's now time to travel into Douglas's dream! What will the Lab Rats encounter on this adventure? Read on to find out! :D  
**

* * *

"You still haven't answered my question. What's going on?!" Leo yelled at his siblings. They were standing outside of Douglas's house, away from the collapsing lab. Adam, Bree, and Chase didn't know what to do. So much had happened. What could they say to their brother? That it was all a dream and they had jumped inside his head?

"Leo, it's kinda hard to explain . . ." Chase began.

"No, it's not." Adam interrupted.

Chase glared at his brother. "Shut it!" He looked back at Leo. "This is all a dream. You're sleeping."

"Really?" Leo asked. "How do you know that?"

"Because we jumped inside your head and in your dream." Chase explained.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Chase! Douglas hasn't come back yet! He was following us, wasn't he?" Bree asked worriedly.

Chase frowned. "I'm not sure."

"We have to go back and get him!" Adam exclaimed. He was just about to run through the morphing wall again when his brother grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Adam! No! It's too risky! You could get trapped in there!"

"But what about Douglas? He could be trapped or worse!"

Chase sighed, letting go of Adam's arm. "Fine, go and search for him. But you're not going alone. Bree and I will come with you."

"Since when did I get roped into this–" Bree paused once she saw the angry look her brother was giving her. "I mean I'd love to come with!" She laughed nervously.

"If you guys are going, I'm coming too." Leo piped up.

Chase grinned. "Then it's settled! We'll all go back in there and search for – Douglas?!"

The inventor appeared in the doorway, out of breath and covered in dust and cobwebs. "Hey kids. Don't worry about me. I just ran out of the lab and through a very long tunnel. No problem at all!" He groaned as he stretched his back. "Man! I am out of shape!" He was taken aback when Adam, Bree, and Chase suddenly gave him a hug.

He looked at them confused. "What was that for?"

Bree smiled. "We're just glad you're okay . . . dad."

Douglas smiled back. "Me too. I'm glad you guys came out safely. How's Leo?"

"I'm awesome!" Leo exclaimed, grinning. "Except that I just learned this is all a dream and you four went inside my head!" His grin immediately turned into a frown.

"Sorry, Leo," Chase said. "But you kinda brought it upon yourself. It was your idea to use Mr. Davenport's neurological scanner to jump into everyone's dreams."

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what now?"

"Now we get out of here." Douglas stated. "I don't know about you three, but I've had my fill of dream traveling." He then yawned. "I could really use a nap."

Chase held his hands out for Adam, Bree, and Douglas to grab. "Alright, I'll teleport us out."

"How are you going to teleport us out? I don't remember you unlocking the bionic ability to teleport or geo-leap." Bree replied.

Chase rolled his eyes. "It's a dream! Just do it!"

Everyone grabbed onto Chase's hands and in a matter of seconds, they found themselves flashing back into the lab.

"We're home! Oh, sweet, sweet lab! How I've missed you!" Adam exclaimed, dropping down on his knees and kissing the floor.

Bree, Chase, and Douglas looked at Adam with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Adam, quit kissing the floor! You don't know where it's been!" A new voice yelled out.

Everyone looked up to see Mr. Davenport enter the lab. Their eyes widened.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase exclaimed. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came down to check up on you guys and to see if you've fixed my computer." Donald responded. "Speaking of which, is it fixed?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, thanks to me. I fixed it!"

Donald patted Chase on the shoulder. "Good job, Chase! I knew I could count on you!"

"Show-off." Bree remarked, rolling her eyes.

Donald stopped and looked down to see Leo lying on the floor with the neurological scanner still attached to his head. "Guys . . . would any of you like to tell me why Leo is on the floor . . . wearing _my_ neurological scanner?"

Chase laughed. "Haha. Funny story. Um . . . we may have jumped into his dream."

"WHAT?!" Donald shrieked. "Didn't I just you not to do that?!"

"It may have popped up in conversation."

"Would you like to get another punishment?"

"No . . ."

"Then do as I say!" Donald yelled. "Now take that invention off your brother and wake him up!"

Adam, Bree, and Chase didn't hesitate as they bolted over to their brother and deactivated the neurological scanner. They then took it off his head.

Adam lightly shook Leo. "Come on, buddy, wake up. Leo . . ."

Leo's eyes opened and he stared at his siblings. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Chase asked.

Leo shook his head. "No, I–"

"Oh no! He lost his memory!" Adam yelled, freaking out. "You gotta remember who you are! You're Leo! I'm Adam! She's Bree! He's Chase! We're your siblings!"

"Adam, I know who you are and I know who I am. I haven't lost my memory." Leo assured. "I just don't remember what happened."

"So, you don't remember us jumping into your dream?" Bree asked.

Leo shook his head. "No, but can you tell me? Ooh! I bet I'm part of a group of space spies that travel around the galaxy in a high-tech spaceship stopping crime and befriending aliens from different planets!" He grinned excitedly.

Adam high-fived his brother. "Aw, man! That would've been such an awesome dream if that happened!"

"Okay . . ." Chase began. "That wasn't your dream and are you sure you really want to know what it was about?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah! Why not?"

"Because you may or may not freak out once you see it." Bree added.

"Come on, I'm totally chill. Nothing freaks me out. Just call me Cool Leo!" Leo crossed his arms and attempted to pull off a 'cool' pose, which he failed at.

"Really?" Chase asked. "Because I remember you accidentally walked into the girls' bathroom at school. Your scream was so high-pitched that the students who heard it mistook you for a girl."

"I lost a lot of dignity that day." Leo stated, recalling the memory. "But come on! How bad could my dream be?"

* * *

"Okay, that's pretty bad."

Everyone was standing behind Leo as he watched his dream replay on Mr. Davenport's computer.

"Told you." Bree said. "Are you sure you aren't the least bit freaked out?"

"No . . . well maybe a little." Leo replied. "I'm just glad Marcus didn't kill you guys, especially you Bree. You almost became sausage."

"Thanks." Bree responded, smiling. "Although I don't know whether I should be grateful or disgusted by that."

"It may had been a dream, but it all felt so real." Chase stated. "It was really weird seeing Marcus again. We all know in reality that he's dead."

"Yeah, and he died again in Leo's dream." Adam said. "That guy never gets lucky, does he?"

"Hey Douglas, how are you feeling about it?" Bree asked, looking at the inventor. "I mean . . . he's your creation. You should've had some sort of reaction to it."

"No kids, it's fine. Really." Douglas replied. "I guess it was just kinda hard, knowing that he's gone . . . and died twice. I just abandoned him and I'll live knowing I never got to say goodbye."

Everyone watched Douglas leave the lab. Adam, Bree, and Chase had sad looks on their faces. They really did feel sympathy for him, even after all the bad things he had done in the past.

"You guys are done dream traveling, right?" Donald asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Chase stated. "Yeah, we are."

"Good. You four stay out of trouble." Donald then left the lab, leaving the siblings alone.

Bree looked at her brother. "We really aren't done dream traveling, are we?"

Chase shook his head. "Nope! We're going to go inside Douglas's head!"

"Seriously?" Bree asked. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Chase nodded. "Yes, now go get the neurological scanner and meet me upstairs." He then exited the lab.

"Any ideas on what our actual father dreams about?" Bree asked as she picked up the neurological scanner off the floor.

Adam and Leo shook their heads.

Bree sighed. "Didn't think so. I have a feeling it's going to be quite the adventure in there though." She then walked out of the lab with Adam and Leo following right behind.

* * *

"Chase, I still don't think this is a good idea." Bree whispered to her brother.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because Mr. Davenport could catch us again!"

Chase scoffed. "Not a chance. Besides, he didn't punish us when he saw we used his invention on Leo."

Bree frowned. "That is true, but I don't think he'll be so nice if he catches us using it on Douglas!"

Chase shrugged as he attached the neurological scanner onto a sleeping Douglas's head.

"What if Douglas catches us?" Leo asked.

"How could he? He's a deep sleeper. There's no way he'll wake up." Chase stated.

"Well, if you say so."

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Chase asked, looking at his siblings.

Adam grinned, raising his hand. "Ooh! Me! Pick me!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Adam goes first."

"Yay!"

Everyone watched as Adam put his hand on the neurological scanner and disappeared into what they assumed was Douglas's dream.

Bree glared at her brother. "If anything goes wrong, I'm putting it all on you!" She then was the next person to disappear into the dream.

"See ya in dreamland, bro!" Leo exclaimed as he disappeared next.

Chase shrugged as he was the last one to disappear into Douglas's dream.

* * *

 _In Douglas's dream . . ._

"Next up on the Mission Creek Cooking Competition is Douglas Davenport with his quiche!" A male announcer gestured to Douglas who held up a tray with quiche in it. He proceeded to walk over to a table where four judges sat to taste-test the dish.

Those four judges happened to be Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"I absolutely have no idea what's going on." Bree said.

"We're judges at a cooking competition, Bree." Chase stated as if it was obvious.

Adam grinned. "Awesome! I've always wanted to be a judge and wear those black cloaks and pound those hammer thingies."

"Not that kind of judge, Adam." Leo pointed out.

Douglas looked unamused as he watched the four siblings chatter among themselves. "Uh, excuse me? Is anyone going to try my specialty quiche?" He asked, annoyed.

"Douglas? Your dream is to compete in a cooking competition?" Bree asked.

Douglas nodded, grinning. "Yeah! Ever since I went to cooking school in the 90s, I've wanted to participate in one of these things."

"Well, if being a judge means eating food, then count me in!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"Are you sure it isn't poison?" Chase asked warily.

Douglas frowned. "Now why would I poison my own food? I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to win!"

Leo shrugged. "Anything's better than the lasagna my mom made last night. I swear that goop on top was not cheese. So give me a fork and I'll eat – what is this again?"

"It's quiche." Douglas replied.

"Oh, well if it's got a fancy name then it's gotta taste good!"

Bree looked unsure. "Really? We're going to trust eating food cooked by a psychopath?"

"I'll eat anything." Adam said.

Bree scoffed. "Yeah, we know. You ate a bar of soap the other day."

"Ah, so that's why I kept burping up bubbles!" Adam realized.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Can we just get to the taste-testing?"

Leo nodded. "Of course! I'm ready to dig in!"

Douglas grinned as he set the tray of quiche in front of the four siblings. He watched as each of them pulled out a fork and took a bite. He rubbed his hands nervously. "Well?"

Bree shrugged. "Eh. Not bad for a psychopath."

"It's better than my mom's lasagna, that's for sure." Leo stated. He shuddered. "That cheese was so not cheese."

Adam kept stuffing the quiche in his mouth. Everyone looked at him in disgust.

"I'm going to take a guess and say Adam likes it." Bree said.

Douglas turned to look at his son, a grin on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes. "Chase, what do you think?"

"Well . . ." Chase began. "It could use some salt."

Douglas frowned. "Salt? Salt?!" He repeated, his voice rising. "Who puts salt in a quiche?!"

Chase crossed his arms. "Calm down, Douglas. It was just a small critique."

Douglas didn't respond. Instead, he took the tray of quiche and threw it on the floor.

"Hey! I was still eating that!" Adam exclaimed. He dropped down to the ground and started eating the quiche off the floor like a dog. "Hmm, still tastes the same, but I am getting a slight hint of floor."

Douglas looked at Chase. "Still think my quiche could use some salt?"

Chase rolled his eyes, unamused. "Yes, a pinch or two, but there was no need to waste the entire dish."

Bree laughed nervously as she pulled out a trophy. "And the winner of the Mission Creek Cooking Competition is Douglas!"

Douglas took the trophy and grinned as he held it up. "Yes! I knew I would finally win at something! Take that, Donnie!"

"Well, that escalated quickly." Leo remarked. "But can someone please tell Adam to stop eating off the floor? It's grossing me out."

Chase nodded. "Me too. So unsanitary."

"It's better than most of Adam's Incredible Edibles." Bree stated. "But I agree. Adam!"

Adam stood up. "What?" He asked, his mouth full of quiche.

"Please spit that out and stop eating off the floor!"

"Oh, sorry Bree!" Adam spit the quiche out and walked back over to the judges' table. He sat down and grinned. "So, what's happening?"

"Well . . . hey where did Douglas go?" Bree asked, noticing the inventor was gone.

"He disappeared." Chase pointed out. "And so is everything else!"

"Ahh! What's going on?!" Bree yelled as the judges' table and chairs disappeared, leaving the four siblings lying on the floor.

"Well, the most logical explanation for this would be–"

"We're disappearing out of existence! Run for your lives!" Leo panicked.

"No," Chase said. "Douglas's dream is changing."

"So, everything else is disappearing, but we won't?" Bree asked.

Chase shook his head. "Nope, at least I hope not."

Bree frowned. "Way to be uplifting at a time like this, Chase." She replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just–"

Chase's sentence was cut off as the atmosphere started changing and the four siblings were suddenly teleported into a different place.

* * *

"–Didn't want you guys to freak out." Chase finished. He stopped and stared at his new surroundings. "Whoa . . ."

"Uh, where are we? What did Douglas's dream change into?" Bree asked.

"It looks like Mission Creek." Leo stated. "Only creepier and more eerie."

"More like a ghost town." Chase added.

"If it's a ghost town, why don't I see any ghosts roaming around?" Adam pointed out.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Because the ghosts are currently on a lunch break, Adam."

"Oh . . . that makes sense!"

Bree frowned. "Why do I have the feeling that this is how Douglas sees Mission Creek in reality?"

"A more important question would be why there's a bunch of drones flying toward us at this very moment!" Leo exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone looked up to see orb-shaped drones flying around and shooting lasers.

Bree jumped back as a laser nearly missed her foot. "Ah! What are those things?!"

"I don't know and I don't care! I'm not staying another minute to find out!" Leo then ran away, screaming.

"Leo!" Adam called after his brother. He looked at Bree and Chase. "We have to follow him before he passes out from too much running!"

"Look! The drones are going after Leo!" Chase pointed to the orbs, which were now flying after a screaming Leo.

"They were after him, but not us. Why is that?" Bree asked.

"I have no idea. I'm not sure what's going on." Chase groaned. "I hate not knowing something!"

"Yes," Bree replied, rolling her eyes. "Because you not knowing something is our biggest problem right now."

"Uh, guys, what is that?" Adam asked, pointing behind his two siblings. Bree and Chase turned around. Their eyes widened at the sight before them.

"It's us!" Bree exclaimed.

"Hmm, I'm not familiar with us. Could you explain who that is?" Adam asked.

Bree looked annoyed. "Us! Adam, Bree, and Chase! Me, you, and him! Us!"

Adam nodded, realizing. "Oh . . . right!"

"Who are you guys?" Chase asked the three doubles of him and his siblings. "And why do you look exactly like us?"

"We're the android versions of you created by the Supreme Overlord of Mission Creek." The other Chase replied. "We're programmed to take over the world and destroy anyone who gets in our way and wants to stop us."

"Okay . . ." The real Chase stated. "I'm slightly weirded out by that."

"Who is this so called Supreme Overlord of Mission Creek?" Bree asked.

"Sorry other Bree." Android Bree said. "That information is classified."

"Hi! I'm Adam!" The real Adam exclaimed to the android Adam. "I like eating things, going on walks, and punching this guy!" He then punched Chase, who held his arm in pain.

"No way!" Android Adam exclaimed. "I like doing those things too!" He then punched android Chase, who made no reaction.

Chase looked at his android version amazed. "How is it you're not hurt by Adam's punches?"

"Abs of steel, bro!" Android Chase replied, grinning. "Being an android has its perks."

"I'd take being a bionic superhuman than an evil android any day." Chase stated. "We're the real Adam, Bree, and Chase created by Douglas Davenport and raised by Donald Davenport. We're trained to save the world and stop anyone who gets in our way."

"Then I guess that means we're programmed to destroy you." Android Chase got in a battle stance along with android Adam and Bree.

The real Adam, Bree, and Chase did the same. A few seconds passed before the real battle began.

Adam and android Adam started fighting each other with their super strength while Bree and android Bree used their super speed and began throwing punches at each other.

Chase activated his blue laser bo staff as did android Chase. The two then began fighting each other with the staffs.

Android Adam's eyes glowed green as he picked Adam up by the shirt and threw him into the brick wall of a building. Adam slumped down to the ground as he began to lose consciousness, failing to see android Adam walk up to him with an evil smirk on his face.

Bree seemed to be winning the fight with android Bree. Unfortunately, android Bree had used her invisibility app and snuck up behind Bree, knocking her out. Bree fell to the ground, unconscious. Android Bree's eyes glowed green and she smirked as she walked up to Bree, grabbing her arm and dragging her away to who knows where.

Chase hadn't noticed his siblings lose the fight as he was too busy battling android Chase. The two kept slamming their laser staffs at each other, neither one wanting to lose or give up the fight.

"You might as well lose now, Chase. You're going up against yourself. You know you can't win." Android Chase remarked, smirking.

Chase frowned. "I'm not going down! You may be me and apparently you're programmed with every ability and skill that I have, but nothing beats the original! You can't break me just yet!"

"Really? Because it looks like Adam and Bree already have."

Chase looked confused. "What?" He turned around and saw android Adam and Bree were dragging an unconscious Adam and Bree away to someplace he had no idea. "No! Where are you taking them?"

"You won't be awake long enough to find out." Android Chase stated. He slammed his staff against Chase's back, who fell to the ground in pain. He looked up to see android Chase's eyes glow green as he stood over him, laser staff in hand.

"No . . . you're controlled by the Triton App!"

"Way to go, genius. You solved the mystery. Took you long enough."

"I – I know who created you . . ."

"You do? Shocker. I can see why _he_ gave you – us – superior intelligence."

Before Chase could say anything more, his eyes closed. He felt himself being dragged away by who he assumed was android Chase before falling unconscious, just like his siblings.

* * *

 **Oh no! Where did Leo go? What will happen to the real Adam, Bree, and Chase? Where is Douglas in all of this? Find out in part two of Douglas's dream! This isn't the last chapter . . . yet! Also, who wants to see the Lab Rats go inside Donald's dream? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading! See ya in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: In Douglas's Dream - Part Two

**Here is part two of Douglas's dream! What happened to the Lab Rats and Leo? Read on to find out! :D  
**

* * *

Leo kept running through the streets of Douglas's dream version of Mission Creek, trying desperately to get away from the drones that were following him and shooting lasers at him.

"Isn't there anybody else these robots can chase after besides me?!" Leo yelled as he dodged another laser near the foot. "I really wish Adam, Bree, and Chase were here! They could turn those orbs into scrap metal in a minute!"

Speaking of his siblings, Leo did wonder where they were and what was happening with them. Maybe they were being chased by drones as well or maybe they were looking for him.

Leo hoped it was the second option.

"Ahh!" Leo exclaimed as a laser hit his shoulder. He fell down to the ground and turned around to see the drones hovering above him, getting ready to attack him with more lasers.

Then Leo remembered he had something to fight back with.

"Take this!" A laser sphere formed in his hand and he launched it at the group of orbs. The drones suddenly started malfunctioning and in a matter of seconds, they exploded in the air, leaving pieces of what was left of them falling to the ground.

Leo sighed as he got up off the ground. "These are the times where I'm glad I have a bionic arm." He said. "Now that this is over, I can go search for Adam, Bree, and Chase. I really hope they're okay."

But then a thought occurred to Leo. If this was really Mission Creek (a creepy ghost town version of it), then wouldn't the Davenport mansion be around here somewhere?

The curiosity getting the better of him, Leo abandoned the plan of searching for his siblings to instead search for what he hoped would be his home in perfect condition.

But considering the looks and state of the town he was currently in, Leo doubted that the mansion would be looking anything, but the same.

* * *

Chase groaned as he opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of his sister, glaring at him. Slowly, he began to get into a sitting position on the floor where he had been previously lying down. As he did so, he realized his hands were handcuffed together with a special-looking type of handcuffs.

 _Bionic signal interrupter handcuffs._ He realized. _We can't use our bionics._

He looked up at Bree, who was still glaring at him. "What?"

"I don't know, Chase, you tell me what." She stated. "We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't suggested going inside Douglas's dream after Mr. Davenport told us to stop using his neurological scanner!"

"Oh, are you finally listening to him? Are you seriously blaming me for all of this?" He asked. "How was I supposed to know that Douglas's dream involved android versions of ourselves that attacked us, knocked us out, and trapped us in whatever place this is?"

Bree frowned. "You're the smart one! You're supposed to know everything!"

"Yeah, well not even bionic superhumans are invincible!" Chase shot back. "Don't blame me on this!"

"I don't blame you on this! I blame Leo!" Bree exclaimed. "He's the one who came up with the idea to travel into everybody's dreams! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here! This is all your fault, Leo!"

She didn't hear a reply from the boy. Instead, her brother said something.

"You do realize Leo isn't here with us, right?"

Bree's eyes widened. "He's not? Wait . . . he ran off when those drones were chasing him. He's out there all alone. We left him out there all alone!"

"Bree . . ." Chase attempted to calm his sister.

"No!" She yelled. "We're supposed to protect him! We're supposed to protect each other! Families stick together and protect each other! We couldn't even do that!"

"Leo's fine." Chase assured. "I'm not worried. He can take care of himself."

"How do you know?"

"Because in the past, Leo's been the one to save us. He risked his life for us during that particle collider mission. He faced Marcus and got electrocuted because he was trying to rescue us from Douglas. He risked getting crushed so he could save me from the Triton App. Leo's been through thick and thin to stand by our sides and help us on missions, even if it means endangering his own life. If it wasn't for Leo, we probably wouldn't have ever gotten to leave that lab, see the real world for the first time, and live normal lives."

Bree nodded. "You're right, Chase. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's not Leo's It's nobody's fault. I'm just really scared right now. What do you think will happen to us?"

"Did you forget this is a dream?" Chase asked. "We'll get out of here and with Leo, I promise."

Bree sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I hope so . . ."

"Are you okay, Bree?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "You?"

"Could be better. I have a throbbing headache and my back is sore from android me hitting me with his glowstick."

"Sorry about that." Bree said, looking at her brother with sympathy.

Chase shrugged. "You were busy with your own fight. What could you have done?"

"Helped at least." Bree stated. "Adam and I would've fought alongside you if we didn't have our own battles to fight."

"It's okay." Chase responded. "We're still a team, no matter what."

Bree smiled. "Yeah, we are."

Suddenly, the two siblings heard a groan and realized that their brother Adam was waking up.

"Adam?" Chase saw his brother was lying on the ground. His hands were also handcuffed with the bionic signal interrupters as were Bree's.

 _If we can't use our bionics, how are we going to escape?_

Adam moaned before rolling to his side, staring at his brother and sister. "Yeah? Did we win?"

"Not exactly." Bree replied, frowning. She held up her handcuffed hands. "Does it look like we won?"

Adam looked down at his own handcuffs and attempted to use his super strength to break out of them. It didn't work, however.

"Don't bother." Chase said. "They're bionic signal interrupters."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Great."

Adam looked at his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We're trapped in a room. Where did you think we were? Hawaii?" Bree remarked.

Chase sighed. "If only it was Hawaii. Why couldn't Douglas dream about that?"

"I'm not surprised, Chase." Bree stated. "Our uncle can be a weirdo sometimes."

Adam grinned. "Just like Chase, except he's a weirdo all the time!"

Chase frowned, glaring at his brother. "Not now, Adam. _Not now._ "

Bree gasped as she heard the sound of a door opening. "Guys! Someone's coming!"

Adam and Chase turned their heads to see a person enter the room. Their eyes widened in surprise, although they really shouldn't have been surprised.

Bree narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the person. "Well, look who showed up." She held up her handcuffed hands. "You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Leo knew exactly where the mansion was. He remembered when he first walked through that door with his newlywed mother and his new stepdad. He knew in that moment that his new life was just beginning. Little did he know the adventure that would come with it.

 _It's here. Right here. Mom and Big D. The mansion is . . . oh no._

Leo stared at his home – or what was left of it. It was obvious that a fire had occurred in the area, right inside the mansion. It was nothing, but a blackened wooden structure, that looked like it was about to collapse. Leo was surprised that it hadn't yet.

The smell of smoke still lingered in the air. The fire must've been recent. It had taken away Leo's family. It had taken away his mom and dad.

 _This isn't a dream. It's a nightmare._

It may had not been real, but it still felt like a knife had been stabbed right in his heart. Leo fell down in the grass and started crying.

 _I don't want this to be real! I don't want this to happen in reality! I don't want to lose them!_

At that moment, all Leo wanted was his siblings. He wanted them more than anything. He needed someone to be there for him.

He wished Adam, Bree, and Chase were there. On the other hand, he was happy they weren't there. They weren't there to see the mansion. To be stuck in a nightmare, like Leo was right now.

Little did Leo know that his siblings were stuck in a nightmare of their own.

* * *

"Douglas, what is the meaning of this?" Chase asked, looking at the inventor who was standing in the doorway, staring at him and his siblings.

"Douglas?" He repeated. "I thought I programmed you three to call me Supreme Overlord of Mission Creek."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Snap out of it, Douglas! We're not androids!"

"What? So, you're not another set of androids that the android Adam, Bree, and Chase found on the streets?"

"No! We're the real Adam, Bree, and Chase!" Bree yelled.

Douglas's eyes widened. "The real Adam, Bree, and Chase? The original three bionic superhumans?"

"Duh! Who else?"

Douglas frowned. "They perished in a fire a long time ago. Wait . . . you aren't ghosts are you?"

"No," Chase said. "Why would we be ghosts? And what do you mean we perished in a fire a long time ago? We're sitting right here!"

"You did." Douglas replied. "Along with my brother, his wife, and that stepbrother of yours."

"Leo?!" Adam exclaimed. "No! Not our brother!"

"How? What happened?" Chase asked.

Douglas smiled, somewhat evilly. "Because of me. I trapped you three in the lab. There was a detonator in there. I set it off. The whole lab blew up . . . with you three in it."

All three siblings' eyes widened in horror. "What?!"

"Then I set the whole house ablaze. Donnie was still in there. I trapped him, Leo, and Tasha. There was no escape for them. And that's the end of the story."

Adam looked upset and launched himself at Douglas, who stepped back as the boy couldn't do anything with the handcuffs. "You killed our family! How could you?!"

Douglas raised his eyebrow. "How could I?" He repeated. "Because I'm evil and I can."

"Douglas . . ." Chase began, looking at his uncle sadly.

Douglas turned to look at the boy. "Yes, Chase?"

"Nothing." Chase said, turning away.

Douglas smirked. "That's what I thought. You three enjoy your time together in here. For it will be your last."

Bree glared at the inventor. "What are you planning, _Douglas_?"

"I'm going to throw you three into my advanced hi-tech training simulator, where you'll be destroyed by my android Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"What?! Why?!" Chase yelled.

"Because I don't need you three anymore. That's why I killed you in the first place." Douglas replied. "You got rid of Marcus. I got my revenge by eliminating you and your family. Then I created android Adam, Bree, and Chase. I control them with the Triton App and they do anything I tell them to, like taking over Mission Creek. They're much more useful than you three ever were. They don't have things like human emotions, pain, and dying getting in the way."

Bree frowned. "You'll never get away with this."

Douglas chuckled as he put his hand on the handle of the steel door. "Oh, Bree, I already have." He then slammed the door shut, locking the three siblings inside.

"We're doomed. We're so doomed."

Bree and Chase turned their heads to look at Adam, who was leaning against the wall, a frown on his face. For the first time, their brother wasn't goofy or acting like himself. He was actually serious in a situation like this.

As for the brother and sister, they were thinking about what just happened and what was going to happen to them. There were scared looks on their faces. They were actually afraid. They knew they couldn't get out of this. There was no way.

This may be the one mission they will never come back from.

* * *

"Adam! Bree Chase!" Leo called out as he walked down the street. "Where are you?"

He had no idea where his siblings were. Leo was getting worried. Did something happen to them?

Leo stopped as he found himself in front of a building. He stared up at the tall structure. It looked like a scary, dark version of a castle or an evil lair or . . .

"It kinda looks like a lab." Leo commented. "Maybe they're in there. I have to find them. Someway, somehow, I have to get them out of this twisted place. I just wish I knew where they were."

Suddenly, Leo heard footsteps behind him. He cautiously turned around to be met face to face with . . .

His eyes widened and a grin formed on his face. "Adam, Bree, Chase!" He wrapped his arms around his brothers and sister, giving them a hug, which they didn't return. In fact, they just stood there stiff as cardboard.

Leo failed to notice the glowing green eyes of what he thought was his three siblings until it was too late.

* * *

Donald Davenport walked into his glorious mansion, a smile on his face. So far, he had been having a great day. His meeting at Davenport Industries went perfectly, he sold his latest invention to a buyer with the highest offer, and he had just planned a special dinner for his wife, Tasha, who was currently doing a news report.

The smile disappeared on the billionaire's face when he saw his brother lying on the couch with the neurological scanner attached to his head.

"Not again." He groaned. "What trouble are the kids getting into now?"

Not wasting another moment, Donald bolted down to the lab and over to his computer, where he saw Douglas's dream playing on the screen.

Donald's eyes widened as he stared at what was happening. Adam, Bree, and Chase were trapped in a room, handcuffed with bionic signal interrupters and Leo was standing outside of a building that looked like a lab, where he was hugging what appeared to be Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"How could they be in two places at the same time? Even if they're bionic superhumans, it's scientifically impossible!" Donald exclaimed. "Unless . . ." A frown formed on his face.

Donald knew the kids were in deep trouble. They were trapped inside Douglas's dream and he feared there was no way they could get out that easily.

The tech mogul knew he had to take matters into his own hands. He had to do something to help them. He just had to.

But what? Donald may have been the one who created the neurological scanner, but it was still a prototype. The invention had some flaws. It wasn't perfect.

Even Donald knew his inventions led to bad things happening.

And seeing Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo in their current situation, he knew a bad thing had happened.

Sighing, Donald rubbed his temples as he was in deep thought. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't do much from his end. He wasn't inside the dream.

But he _could_ be inside Douglas's dream. If Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Douglas traveled into their dreams, why couldn't he?

"I know just what to do." Donald said as he stood up and ran out of the lab.

He was going to save his kids. He was going to get them out of there. No matter what it took.

Donald Davenport was going to be the hero.

* * *

 **Looks like it's Mr. Davenport to the rescue! What will happen next? Will Adam, Bree, and Chase be able to escape from Douglas and his androids? What about Leo? Is he in danger too? Find out in part three of Douglas's dream! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: In Douglas's Dream-Part Three

**Hello fellow readers! PurpleNicole531 here with the third part of Douglas's dream! Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Leo didn't see it coming. He suddenly found himself caught in one of Bree's cyclones and then knocked out by Adam's super strength. He now lay on the ground unconscious.

The three siblings he thought were Adam, Bree, and Chase were actually their evil android counterparts.

"What should we do with him?" Android Bree asked, looking at android Chase.

"Throw him in with the other three." Android Chase replied, an evil smile on his face.

Android Adam knelt down and picked up Leo, swinging him over his shoulder. Android Bree grabbed hold of her brothers and sped them back to the lab.

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Chase were still stuck in their prison cell with the bionic signal interrupters handcuffed to their hands. They just sat there, not doing anything. It seemed like they had given up hope in escaping.

They just realized how much they relied on their bionics to get themselves out of these type of situations.

The three siblings looked up when they heard the steel door open again. There stood Douglas with Leo lying motionless next to him. He had a grin on his face. "Look who my androids found standing in front of my lab."

"Leo . . ." Bree murmured, looking at her brother sadly.

Douglas picked Leo up by the shirt and threw him into the cell with the three siblings. Chase glared at the inventor. "Hey! That could've seriously hurt him!"

"Does it look like I care?" Douglas asked, rolling his eyes. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?" Bree asked, fearing the worst. She didn't like being trapped in the cell, but she didn't really want to leave either, afraid of what would happen to her and her brothers.

"My training simulator, of course! You'll be battling my androids. Let's see if you can make it out of there alive." Douglas laughed. "I better go get my popcorn for the show!"

"What makes you think we'll come with you?" Chase asked.

"You really have no choice, do you? You can stay here in this cell and rot away or you can come into the training simulator and fight my androids. Maybe if you win, I'll let you go. Even your little friend there can leave too." Douglas replied.

"How do you know you'll keep your promise? Can we trust you?"

Douglas nodded. "Of course, Chase! I am most trustworthy. So, do we have a deal?"

Chase looked at Adam and Bree. They didn't say anything, but they nodded. He knew exactly what they meant.

Chase sighed as he looked back at Douglas. "Fine, it's a deal. We'll fight your androids, but if we win and destroy them first, you let us go."

Douglas smiled. "Wonderful! Let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting now, do we?"

Bree looked at her brother, worriedly. "Can he come with us?"

Douglas frowned. "Him? Please! He's a weakling and useless. Why do you want him to join you in battle?"

"He's part of our team and he's our brother. We stick together, no matter what." Chase stated.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He's unconscious right now. What help will he be? You three will fight. I'm leaving him here."

"Over my dead body!" Adam yelled, sitting in front of his brother protectively.

"That may happen later on." Douglas responded, smirking. "Anyways, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Adam, Bree, and Chase frowned as they stood up and followed Douglas out of the cell.

Bree looked back at her brother, still lying on the ground unconscious. "Don't worry, Leo, we'll come back for you. I promise we'll get out of this together."

And with that, the steel door closed. Leo was left in the cell all alone while Adam, Bree, and Chase were about to possibly face their demise.

Little did they know that someone was going to come to their rescue.

* * *

Donald Davenport finally appeared in his brother's dream after over ten minutes of trying to figure out how. He should've known that touching the neurological scanner was all you had to do to teleport into someone else's dream.

"Adam! Bree! Chase! Leo!" Donald called out, hoping to receive a response. Unfortunately, all he received was eerie silence.

The inventor got a good look at his surroundings. "What in the world? This looks like Mission Creek, but certainly not the same as I'm used to back in reality."

Donald turned around and something in the distance caught his eye. He squinted as he tried to get a better look at it. It turned out what he was staring at was the lab his kids were currently trapped in.

"I have a bad feeling about that place." Donald said. "I better go over there and get a closer look at it to make sure my suspicions are correct."

The billionaire tech mogul then started running toward the lab, hoping that he'd find Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo and get them out of this dream as soon as possible.

Before something bad happened to any of them.

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Chase silently followed Douglas through the hallway up to another steel door. There was a keypad on the wall right next to it, where Douglas typed in a code. The door then slid open, revealing a large training area.

"Well, what do you think?" Douglas asked, a grin on his face.

"I don't think anything." Bree replied. "I just want to get out of here!"

"Sorry, princess, we made a deal. You want to get out? You have to fight my androids first and survive."

Bree narrowed her eyes at the inventor, but she didn't say anything else.

"Oh, where are my manners? I totally forgot to take off your handcuffs." Douglas pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The bionic signal interrupter handcuffs then fell off the siblings' hands, freeing them of their restraints.

"Ha! That was your first mistake! I have my bionics now!" Adam exclaimed, grinning. He attempted to punch Douglas, but he swiftly dodged his attack.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm not the one you're fighting now, am I?" Douglas turned around and pointed to another steel door that was on the other side of the room. It slid open and out walked the android Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Douglas smirked as he exited the training area. "Have fun and good luck!" He laughed as the steel door closed again, trapping the real Adam, Bree, and Chase inside with their android counterparts. Everyone then watched as the simulator changed into an abandoned warehouse.

"This is it." Chase muttered. "It's now or never."

"This will be fun." Android Chase said, smiling. "You three are weak and defenseless while we're more powerful than you."

"Ugh," Bree groaned. "You're just as annoying as our Chase."

Chase looked at his sister, offended. He then turned to look at the three androids. "It doesn't matter. We'll beat you. I know we will."

"We'll see now, won't we?" Android Chase smirked. He raised his hand and used his molecularkinesis. The real Adam, Bree, and Chase went slamming into the wall, groaning in pain. Android Chase grinned, triumphantly. "Ha! I told ya!"

Bree stood up after being slammed into the wall. She looked angry. "That's it!" She super sped at android Chase and knocked him into the wall. However, he looked far from dazed.

"Really? That's all you got?" He taunted. "Well, I've got this." He activated his laser staff and swept Bree off her feet. She fell to the ground and looked up to see android Chase about to skewer her. She managed to roll out of the way as the laser staff hit the floor.

Android Chase growled, frustrated. "Where are you, Miss Speedy?" He saw she wasn't lying on the ground anymore. In fact, he couldn't see her anywhere at all.

Bree then suddenly appeared right behind android Chase, kicking him in the back and causing him to deactivate his laser staff as he fell onto the floor. She smirked. "Invisibility app. You should try it sometime."

He glared at her, his eyes glowing an intense green. "You just made a big mistake, _cupcake_."

* * *

"Really? I'm up against my sister . . . I mean not my sister." Chase stated as he was standing in front of android Bree.

"What?" She asked, her hands on her hips. "Afraid to get beaten by a girl?"

Chase frowned. "No, I just . . . don't want to hurt you."

"Oh okay, that's fine." Bree replied, smiling. "That just means it'll hurt a lot more when I do this." She punched Chase in the stomach, catching him off guard as he stumbled a bit from the pain.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, clutching his stomach. "That hurt a lot!"

Bree frowned, rolling her eyes. "That's the idea, genius!" She sped at him and kicked him into the wall. Chase fell down, groaning in pain.

"You want a fight? Fine, you're getting a fight." He said, activating his laser staff. He then knocked android Bree off her feet. She immediately got back up and spun around, kicking Chase back into the wall. His laser staff deactivated.

Android Bree smirked. "You're cornered. This will be easy."

"Not yet." Chase replied as he held his hand up. Android Bree looked around confused as she realized she was moving backwards.

"What? How are you doing that?!" She exclaimed.

Chase smirked. "Magnetism app. You should try it sometime." He then moved his hands back, sending android Bree flying and crashing into the wall, falling down into a pile of cardboard boxes.

Chase dusted his hands off. "My work here is done." He was about to walk away and move on when he heard a scream. A _very_ familiar scream, might he add.

Chase's eyes widened when he realized where and who the scream was coming from. He turned his head to see his android counterpart fighting Bree.

The worst part was Bree was levitating in the air, gasping and coughing. Android Chase was choking her with his molecularkinesis. _He_ was choking _his_ sister.

Chase immediately went into action to save her. "Bree!" He ran over to his sister, desperate to protect her.

"C-Chase! H-Help m-me!" Bree stuttered. There was fear in her eyes. She was helpless and unable to do anything. But that didn't mean Chase couldn't do anything about it.

Android Chase smirked as he looked at the other Chase. "Nice to have you join us, Chase."

Chase frowned as he glared at the android. "Let my sister go. _Now_."

"Hmm . . . let me think about it." Android Chase replied. "Okay, I've thought about it. _No_."

Chase looked surprised as he found himself levitating in the air. He then realized he couldn't breathe. Android Chase was also choking him.

Chase knew he and his sister were in trouble. Deep trouble. They couldn't stop it. There was nothing they could do while stuck in this position.

But Chase knew one person who could help them. His brother. He hoped he could save them before they lost consciousness.

He could already see his sister slowly slipping away.

"B-Bree! P-Please . . . s-stay . . . d-don't s-stop . . . f-fighting." Chase had trouble speaking. He was losing air. He didn't know how long he could handle it.

Bree looked at her brother sadly. She mouthed something, which Chase was able to make out. He frowned. _I'm sorry, Chase._ Bree's eyes then closed as she lost consciousness.

"N-No, B-Bree!" Chase exclaimed, heartbroken and saddened that his sister gave up so quickly. Unfortunately, so was he.

Android Chase just stood there, a sinister grin on his face as he watched the two siblings. His plan was working. Soon, all three bionic superhumans would be destroyed and he and his siblings would be the only Adam, Bree, and Chase that exist.

"A-Adam! H-Help u-us!" Chase yelled as loud as he could before finally losing consciousness.

He only wished his brother had heard him.

* * *

Donald frowned as he walked through the many hallways of the lab he had entered. It wasn't hard to get inside. There was no security and someone had left the door open.

All fingers pointed to android Adam being the cause of this. In a fit of rage, he had destroyed all of the security orbs that roamed outside of the lab. He had also left the door open after he and his siblings had brought Leo in after finding him out on the streets. Of course, Donald didn't know that since he had no idea three android replicas of the kids he had raised in a hi-tech basement/lab existed.

So here was the billionaire tech mogul, wandering aimlessly through the lab, searching for his kids. He stopped in front of a steel door when he suddenly heard a cry of help.

Donald raised an eyebrow. "That sounds a lot like . . ."

 _"_ _Help!"_

His eyes widened. "Leo!" He pressed an ear against the steel door. "Leo! Are you in there? Can you hear me?"

There was a muffled reply, but Donald managed to hear and understand it. "Don't worry, Leo, I'll get you out of there." He grabbed the handle of the door and tried opening it, but it was locked.

Sighing, the inventor began to search through his pockets, hoping to find something that would unlock the door and get him to his son.

Finally, Donald found a bobby pin and a nine-volt battery. Of course, in his current situation, they were completely useless.

He then noticed a keypad on the wall beside the steel door. A light-bulb went off in Donald's head. "This must unlock it." He stated. "If only I knew the code . . ."

 _"_ _I know it!"_ Leo's voice was heard through the steel door. Donald perked up at this.

"Leo! What is it? Tell me!"

 _"_ _The code is 8513."_ The boy replied.

Donald smiled. "Thank you, Leo." He entered the code and the door unlocked. Grabbing the handle, he opened the door to be met with the sight of Leo, sitting against the wall.

"Leo!" The inventor rushed over to his son, picking him up and giving him a hug. "Please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm okay, Big D." Leo said. He frowned as he looked at his father. "But Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't."

"What? Where are they?"

Leo shrugged. "No idea, but I heard them talking with Douglas. They might be in a training simulator, fighting some androids."

"Why?!" Donald shrieked, horrified.

"I don't know!" Leo responded. "It's Douglas's dream! I don't control what happens!"

Donald sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "We have to save them."

"But we don't know where this training simulator is."

"We'll find it, I'm sure."

"Hey Big D," Leo looked up at his father. "What happened? How did you get here?"

"I got here through the neurological scanner." Donald replied. "And I saw everything happen on my computer screen. Adam, Bree, and Chase were locked up in this cell and you were outside hugging your three siblings."

Leo frowned. "What? If they were in here, then who was outside? You didn't give them the ability of duplication, did you?"

Donald shook his head. "No, I had a bad feeling the second I saw it. That's why I came into my brother's dream. It was to rescue you guys."

"It's not over yet." Leo said, standing up. "We have to solve this mystery and get out of here before–"

A loud explosion echoed throughout the entire lab. Donald and Leo's eyes widened in horror.

"No . . . that can't be . . ." Donald murmured, shaking his head.

"We won't believe it until we see it. Come on!" Leo then ran out of the cell with his father trailing right behind.

* * *

Adam was battling against himself – well an evil android version of himself that also had super strength and every bionic ability that the original Adam possessed. The fact that both of them were equal in strength and skill made it harder to determine a winner.

The two of them were silent as they fought each other. Adam slammed his android self against a wall while his android self did the same to him. This continued on for a while until Adam decided to use his heat vision and attempt to catch the android off guard. However, it didn't work as android Adam did the same move. Both lasers collided with each other, sending both Adams collapsing to the ground.

That's when Adam heard something that made his big brother instincts kick in.

 _"_ _Adam! Help us!"_

"Chasey!" Adam got up off the ground and was about to run to his brother's rescue when he felt a hand grab onto his leg, pulling him back. He turned to see android Adam. "Let me go!" He struggled to break free from the android's grip.

Android Adam frowned, shaking his head. "I can't do that. I was ordered to destroy you. I must follow orders and do what I'm told."

Adam sighed. How was he going to get out of this one? His brother was in trouble. He had to go to him. "Please . . . I have to save Chase. He's my brother and he needs me."

"It must be nice to have a brother who cares about you." Android Adam said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "My Chase just yells at me when I mess something up or do something wrong. I don't think he's ever apologized to me before or said he's sorry."

"Oh, that's horrible." Adam stated, feeling sympathy for his android self. "What about your Bree?"

Android Adam shrugged. "She just follows Chase around and acts like he's the leader, which technically he is, but . . . it seems like I'm invisible around her and she's the one with the invisibility app. She really doesn't pay much attention to me."

"I'm sorry." Adam told his android self. "I really am."

Android Adam smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot to me. I guess Chase was wrong for once. You're really not the enemy, are you?"

Adam shook his head. "No, my siblings and I are bionic heroes. We're superhuman and we save people, not hurt them."

"Well, I guess you better get to saving, bionic hero." Android Adam let go of Adam's leg and watched as he immediately stood up and ran to rescue his brother.

"Good luck." He said. "You'll need it." A frown appeared on android Adam's face when he saw android Chase with the real Bree and Chase, their seemingly lifeless bodies floating in the air by android Chase's molecularkinesis. He knew what his brother was capable of. He'd kill them if he wanted to and it looked like that's what he was trying to do.

"Chase is a jerk." Android Adam blurted out. He sighed in relief. "Man, it felt good to get that out."

* * *

Adam ran over to where android Chase was standing, both of his hands in the air. He stared horrified at his brother and sister, who were levitating and unconscious. Well, he hoped they were just unconscious.

"Let my brother and sister go!"

Android Chase turned to look at Adam, a smile on his face. "Oh, Adam, it's nice of you to come join the party. Did my brother let you win the fight? Typical. He may be the strong, seemingly powerful one, but he's not. He's just a box of rocks that easily gets pushed around."

Adam frowned. "That wasn't nice. He's your brother! You're the reason he gets pushed around. He told me how you treat him. You may be the leader, but that doesn't mean you have to act like a jerk to your siblings. You're supposed to work together as a team. Families help each other, not hurt them."

"Oh, and like you treat your brother so wonderfully." Android Chase remarked.

Adam fell silent. As much as he didn't want him to be, android Chase was right. He was a jerk to his brother. He made him seem like he was a weakling and someone he could easily push around and hurt. Just like android Chase was to android Adam.

Adam was a jerk, especially on his brother, Chase.

"I'm the one who's a jerk."

Android Chase rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I guess you realized it a little too late, didn't you?" A smirk appeared on his face as he eyed the two siblings, levitating mid-air.

Adam's eyes widened. "Let them go! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Begging won't get you anywhere. I'm here to destroy you and that's what I'm doing." Android Chase stated.

"What about your brother and sister?" Adam asked. "If you destroy mine, that's means you're destroying your own too. Doesn't that affect you at all? Don't you care about them?"

Android Chase scoffed. "No, I don't care about my siblings. They're just minions who follow my leadership."

"How can you say that?" Adam felt himself getting mad. "You're nothing like the Chase I know and love!" He suddenly started powering up and a blast-wave burst out of him, causing android Chase to deactivate his molecularkinesis and fall to the ground.

"Guys!" Adam swooped in just in time to catch Bree and Chase, who also fell to the ground. He hoped they were alive. They had to be. He couldn't lose the two people he cared about.

That's when Adam noticed his blast-wave had really shaken up the training simulator. It started malfunctioning as he watched the environment change from an abandoned warehouse to a forest to Antarctica back to its original state. He also noticed android Adam lying on the ground a few feet from him.

 _The blast must've knocked him unconscious._ Adam realized. He then saw that android Bree was on the other side of the room, lying (most likely unconscious) in a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Adam!"

Adam turned his head to see the steel door burst open. His eyes widened when he saw Mr. Davenport and Leo run in.

"Adam, what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked. "And why are Bree and Chase unconscious?" He then noticed the Adam, Bree, and Chase androids lying motionless in the training simulator. "And why are there doubles of you three?"

Adam frowned. "I'll explain everything to you later. For now, we need to get out of here. Bree and Chase are in danger."

Mr. Davenport looked down at his daughter and other son. He frowned. "Adam . . ."

Adam had a stern look on his face as he stared at his father. " _Now._ I'm not waiting any longer."

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Leo, help your brother get Bree and Chase out of here."

Leo nodded as he picked up his sister while Adam swung Chase over his shoulder. "Don't worry, little bro." He whispered. "I promise you and Bree will be okay. You'll make it out of this alive."

"Come on you two! We have to go!" Mr. Davenport urged, standing by the door, waiting for his kids to get out. Adam and Leo were about to run out of the room when they heard a voice behind them.

"You're not leaving!"

Adam looked at the android version of his brother. "Chase, please, I know you're not my actual brother, but I still care about you. Let us go. Please."

Android Chase frowned. "No!" He then formed a forcefield ball in his hand, about to launch it at the family.

"Chase! Don't!" Adam exclaimed. Suddenly, a rumbling noise was heard and android Chase looked up just in time for the ceiling to cave-in on him.

Adam stood there, shocked and speechless. He made no reaction when Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, Adam."

Adam nodded sadly. He couldn't believe what he witnessed. Sure, it wasn't his real brother that was crushed by the ceiling, but it was an android that looked like him. Even though he knew Chase was safely atop his shoulders, it still hurt to see the android Chase meet the same fate Marcus did.

"Adam–"

"I'm coming." Adam replied, interrupting his father. The three of them then ran out of the training simulator, leaving behind a wrecked room and three destroyed androids.

A robotic hand came out of the rubble, sparking for a few seconds before falling limp on top of the pile.

* * *

Adam, Leo, and Mr. Davenport ran through the hallway toward the exit of the lab. Mr. Davenport was in front while Adam and Leo were behind since he was the only one who knew how to get in and out of the lab.

Unfortunately, they didn't get far before a new voice interrupted them.

"Stop!"

The three of them stopped running and turned around to see Douglas standing there, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Douglas–"

"Quiet!" He yelled. "No one is leaving until I get some answers out of you." He looked at Adam. "So, you beat my android replicas of you three, huh?"

Adam nodded. He didn't know what to say. He was more focused on getting his brother and sister to safety.

Douglas then looked at Leo. "And you escaped the cell. How?"

"Big D freed me." Leo replied.

"How? That door was locked with a code."

"I told Big D the code and he unlocked it."

Douglas looked surprised. "How did you know the code?"

"I heard your conversation with Adam, Bree, and Chase about fighting your androids. When you left and locked the cell door, I memorized the numbers of the keypad with the sounds it made when you clicked them."

Douglas looked impressed. "Huh. You're a smart kid. And now . . ." He turned and glared at his brother. "You."

"Me?" Donald asked, pointing to himself.

"Of course!" Douglas exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "How did you get here? More importantly, how are you here? I thought I killed you off!"

"Well I – wait what?!" Donald looked confused. He then stared at his kids. "Adam? Leo? What's going on?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't even know! And I've been here for most if not the whole time!"

"I know!" Adam exclaimed. "Douglas, you probably haven't realized this yet, but this is all a dream."

"What?" Douglas asked. "It is?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, those androids my siblings fought and this whole place you've created isn't real. You're dreaming it."

Douglas frowned. "I . . . I guess you're right. I believe you. This is all a dream."

"But why?" Leo asked. "Why are you dreaming this? I thought you were on our side again. You're part of the family now. Are you actually considering going back to being evil?"

Douglas smirked. "I will admit being evil was fun." He frowned again. "But after losing Marcus, I realized maybe it's not the path I was supposed to take."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"The only reason I created him was so I could get my kids back and get my revenge on Donnie. I never even considered him as my son. He was just an android with bionic abilities that carried out my plans and followed every order I gave him." Douglas paused, realizing something. "Just like the android Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Hold up!" Donald interrupted, putting his hands up. "Those doubles of Adam, Bree, and Chase in that simulator were androids?"

Douglas nodded, grinning. "Yup! Pretty impressive, right?"

"I guess." Donald stated. "And slightly creepy."

"But the androids I created weren't better than the originals. In fact, they weren't at all like Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"You're just realizing that now?" Leo asked. "For one thing, they're made of metal and have no emotions. I would think that would give you a clue that they weren't the same."

Douglas nodded, sighing. "You're right, Leo. They weren't like the kids that I really missed and wished that I was more involved in their lives."

"You can be, Douglas." Donald said. He gestured around the lab. "But not like this."

"Yeah, Douglas," Adam piped in. "You can be the fun-loving, wacky uncle who is a truck-driver and drives around the country looking for road-kill!"

Everyone gave Adam strange looks. Of course, they expected it. It was Adam just being Adam.

"Or," Donald interrupted, breaking the awkward silence. "Instead of being Dr. Evil, you can now be Dr. Fun Times With My Kids!"

"That's a long title for a doctor." Leo commented.

Douglas smiled. "Yeah, that might work!" He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thanks, Donnie!"

"You're welcome, Dougie." Donald replied, smiling. The two brothers then hugged.

Leo's eyes widened. "Do my brown seeing orbs deceive me? Are Big D and Douglas actually _hugging_?"

"Yeah," Adam stated, smiling. He then frowned. "Look, I don't want to break up a nice family moment, but my siblings need help fast!"

Douglas looked up. "Go. You're free. I did make a deal with you that if you beat my androids, you can leave." He put a hand on Donald's shoulder. "And please make sure they're alright."

"We will, Douglas. See you back in reality." Donald replied.

"Grab my hand." Leo said. "I'll teleport us out of here lickity-split."

"Aw man, Leo, now you're making me want a banana split, but there's no time!" Adam exclaimed, disappointed.

Leo rolled his eyes as his father and brother grabbed his hand and the three of them disappeared out of Douglas's dream and back into the living room.

"We'll take care of Douglas later." Donald stated, seeing his brother still asleep on the couch with the neurological scanner on his head. "But Bree and Chase are our top priority right now. Take them down to the lab."

Adam nodded as he took Bree from Leo and headed down to the lab with his two siblings swung over his shoulders.

Leo looked at his father, worried. "Will Bree and Chase be okay? Can you fix them?"

"I don't know exactly everything that happened to them in Douglas's dream, but I hope so." Donald responded. He then smiled. "But if I don't, at least we have a back-up plan."

Leo looked confused. "Back-up plan?" He didn't receive a reply as Donald had already gone down to the lab. "Wait! Big D!" He yelled, running after his dad. "What do you mean we have a back-up plan?"

* * *

 **Can Mr. Davenport help Bree and Chase? And if not, what is this back-up plan he has? And what about Douglas? What will be his reaction to all of this when he wakes up? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Back in Mighty Med

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but it's finally here! Enjoy the ninth chapter of Dream Traveling! :D  
**

* * *

Donald Davenport sighed as he stared at the cyber desk. Bree and Chase were standing (more like slouching) in their capsules while Adam was watching them like a hawk, waiting for the moment when they would wake up.

That moment hadn't come yet.

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"Have you found anything yet?"

Donald sighed again. "No, Adam, I haven't. I would appreciate it if you didn't keep asking me that every five seconds."

"Sorry," Adam replied. Donald could hear the sadness in his voice. He knew how hard it was for the boy to be in this position. His two younger siblings were unconscious and possibly hurt. Adam was the oldest. His job was to protect his brother and sister. He felt like he had failed that duty.

"None of this is your fault, Adam. You know that, right?"

The boy mumbled a response. Donald frowned.

"Well, just so you know, it isn't."

Adam didn't say anything. He just looked at Bree and Chase. They were all he was focused on at that moment.

Donald turned his head when he heard footsteps coming into the lab. "Leo?"

"Hey Big D!" Leo greeted cheerfully, despite the tension in the room. "How's it going? Found anything yet?"

Donald shook his head. "No, and Adam has already asked me that question at least twenty times in the last two minutes."

"Hey, I'm worried about my siblings!" Adam shot back, defensively. "And unlike you, I'm trying to do something to help them!"

Donald narrowed his eyes at his son. "Adam, I am trying to do something. In fact, I'm doing everything I can. But this . . . this is something I can't do. It's out of my power."

"Well then, who has the power to?" Adam asked.

Donald frowned as he looked down at the cyber desk. "I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought you had a back-up plan! Which we still haven't heard!" Leo piped in.

"My back-up plan was Douglas, but he's asleep right now."

Leo put his hands in the air. "Well then, wake him up!"

"Oh, I have." Donald replied. "And it did not turn out pretty. Note to self: do not wake your brother up from his nap. _Ever_. It'll haunt you for all eternity."

Leo crossed his arms as he looked at his father. "Is that your only reason?"

"No," Donald said. "I'm afraid I'll have to face my brother's wrath. Chances are Douglas won't know or remember what happened in his dream. If he finds out, I'm scared to know what his reaction will be."

"Big D, my siblings–"

Adam coughed.

"– _Our_ siblings are more important than that. You have to do something. And you have to do it now, while there's still time."

"Leo, they're not going to die."

"You don't know that, do you?"

Donald hesitated. "Well . . . no, but–"

Leo rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "Then do it! Tick-tock, old man!"

Donald sighed. "Leo, I don't – wait . . ."

"Wait?"

"Leo, back on the island–"

"You mean the island Perry is now in charge of while we're taking a two week vacation back here in Mission Creek?"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Yes, Leo, that island!" He grabbed his son by the shoulders. "Tell me! Do you remember those two boys that showed up?"

"Two boys? Are you talking about the ones that went through a wormhole and brought a bunch of superheroes along with them?" Leo asked.

"Yes!"

Leo shrugged. "Sorry, don't remember them."

Donald's face fell. "W-What?"

Leo laughed. "Relax! I'm joking! I know exactly who you're talking about! It's Kaz and Oliver! But why are you suddenly bringing them up?"

"Because," Donald replied. "They work at that place."

"That place called Mighty Med?" Leo asked. "A hospital for superheroes?"

"Yes!" Donald exclaimed. "We have to take Bree and Chase there!"

"Why?"

"Because," Donald began. "If I don't have the equipment or knowledge to figure out what's going on with Bree and Chase and help them, then maybe they do!"

"And what if they don't?" Leo asked. "Then where would we be?"

Donald sighed. "Leo, it's our only option right now."

"What about Douglas?"

"I . . . I'm not ready for him to know. Now isn't the time."

"Okay," Leo said. "But if you keep waiting any longer, it's just going to eat you up inside."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me how we can get to this Macho Max."

"Mighty Med." Leo corrected. "And lucky for you, Kaz and I exchanged numbers. We've become buddies now! Although, for some reason, he has more followers than I do." Leo frowned. "And I'm the bionic one! He has no powers and works at a superhero hospital! How does he have more followers than me?!"

Donald patted his son on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Leo. I can't help you with the social life for the only followers I had were the action figures that I victoriously led in battle through the volcanoes and rocky terrain of Davenportia."

"Please don't make me more depressed than I already am." Leo commented as he pulled out his phone.

"What are we waiting for?" Adam piped up. "Are we going to Mighty Med to help my siblings or what?"

"Patience, Adam, first Leo has to call his friend before we can begin our journey to – what is it called again?"

"Mighty Med."

"Right," Donald said, smiling. "Moldy Mart."

"That's not what I said and you're not even close." Leo then dialed Kaz's number and put the phone to his ear. "Oh! It's ringing!"

Donald and Adam watched in anticipation.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Kaz!"

 _"Who are you? Is this the pizza delivery guy? For your information, you're forty-five minutes late. My pizza should be free!"_

"Um, no, this is Leo Dooley. You know, the one with the bionic arm. Brother of the three bionic superhumans."

 _"Oh, hey Leo! What's up?"_

"There's an emergency. Do you have time to talk?"

 _"Well, I was just about to perform surgery on an injured superhero, but hey! It can wait!"_

"Okay, can you come to our lab in Mission Creek? It's really important."

 _"Sure, need me to bring the invisible boo-boo car?"_

"You mean an ambulance?"

 _"Yes, that's what I mean. Hold on. I'll be there in five minutes. Just let me get my pizza first."_

Kaz had hung up. Leo looked at his phone, a frown on his face.

"Well?" Donald asked. "What did he say?"

"He's coming with the invisible ambulance. Also, he's bringing pizza so we may be having a quick lunch break before we leave."

"Lunch break?" Adam repeated. "We don't have time for a lunch break!"

Leo stared at his father. "We definitely need to fix Bree and Chase as soon as possible."

Donald nodded, sighing. He knew how Adam was feeling right now. He was worried about his siblings. Donald was too, but maybe not as much as Adam.

He hoped Kaz or anybody else at Mighty Med had a solution to the problem.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Adam, Donald, and Leo looked up to see Kaz riding into the lab in what they assumed was the invisible ambulance. (It was invisible, how were they to know it was there?)

"Finally!" Leo exclaimed, walking up to his friend, who stepped out of the ambulance. "What took you so long?"

"There was traffic." Kaz replied.

"In an ambulance?"

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Fine . . ." He groaned. "There was a tortoise in the middle of the road. I wasn't going to run over it! I'm not a monster!" He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "But man, those things are slow!"

Donald, Adam, and Leo just looked at the boy, unamused.

"So, what is the emergency that I had to travel all the way to Mission Creek? Not that I'm complaining. Your mansion is huge!" Kaz grinned. "Although, I found some weird guy sleeping on your couch in the living room."

"That would be my brother." Donald stated.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's my brother."

Kaz nodded before continuing. "Anyways, nice lab you have here. It's pretty cool."

"We don't have time for a tour." Leo said. "This is an emergency! Bree and Chase are unconscious!" He gestured to the siblings in the capsules.

Kaz looked at the brother and sister. "Oh, have you tried using an air-horn or possibly slapping them across the face?"

"No," Leo replied. "Why would we even do that?"

Kaz laughed. "Well, you clearly haven't met my brothers and sisters."

"Will you two stop talking?!" Adam yelled. "This is an emergency! We need to move!"

"Right!" Kaz exclaimed. "Uh, get Bree and Chase and put them in the ambulance."

Adam nodded as he quickly ran over and used his super strength to break Bree and Chase's capsules. Donald, Leo, and Kaz shielded themselves from the oncoming shattered glass that fell onto the floor.

"Adam!" Donald exclaimed. "Their capsules were unlocked! You could've just opened them!"

Adam smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry!" He then pulled Bree and Chase out and Kaz helped him put the two siblings in the ambulance.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"Now," Kaz said. "We ride." He grinned as he slipped on a pair of black shades.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to look cool."

Leo shook his head. "It's not working."

Kaz frowned as he took the shades off. "Okay, everyone into the ambulance. Make sure you don't accidentally press any buttons."

Adam perked up at this. "Ooh, buttons!"

Leo looked at Kaz. "You may want him to sit in the back." He then proceeded to get inside the ambulance. Donald followed and sat behind him. Adam then went into the back where his brother and sister lay, sitting next to them.

"Are we ready?" Kaz asked as he sat in the front in the driver's seat, next to Leo, who was in the passenger's seat.

"Yes, I just have one question." Donald piped up.

Kaz nodded. "Shoot."

"Why did you ride the ambulance in here? Couldn't you have parked it outside and then come inside?" The inventor asked.

Kaz chuckled nervously. "Oh . . . right. I didn't think of that. Haha. Um, you might need a new front door, Mr. Davenport."

Donald's eyes widened. "What?!"

"We've wasted enough time as it is." Leo intervened before any arguments started. "Just go!"

Kaz started the engine of the ambulance and the four (six if you count the unconscious ones) passengers zoomed out of the lab, but not before a crashing noise was heard.

Donald looked paranoid. "What was that?!"

Kaz shrugged. "Don't know. You're a billionaire and you have a bionic island. I'm sure you can buy another one if you can't fix it."

"You may want to chill out, Big D." Leo told his dad. "It's going to be a long ride."

"We're riding at the speed of my sister's super speed." Adam commented from the back. "I don't think it's going to be as long as a ride as you think."

Donald sighed as he continued to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

"And we're here!" Kaz announced as the invisible ambulance arrived in the familiar hallways of Mighty Med.

Phillip, one of the workers at the hospital, happened to be standing in the hallway at the moment Kaz and the Davenports arrived.

"Hey Phillip!" Kaz greeted as he threw the keys to the ambulance at Phillip, who caught them in surprise.

"Kaz! What were you doing taking the ambulance? I thought Horace banned you from taking any more joyrides in that thing!" Phillip exclaimed.

"It wasn't a joyride." Kaz stated. "It was an emergency. I've got some unconscious bionic heroes in need of medical attention." He pointed to Bree and Chase.

"Oh," Phillip said. "I understand then. Good luck." He then walked away, leaving Kaz in the hallway with the Davenports.

"Wow, that guy had a big head!" Leo commented.

"Ironically, he doesn't think it's that big." Kaz replied. "Okay, so I'll guide you guys to the main room where Bree and Chase can be put on some gurneys. I'll have Horace come and check them out. Hopefully, we'll be able to–" Kaz was cut off as a certain loud and obnoxious voice interrupted his own.

 _"I'm not crazy! You people are crazy! I don't need a therapist! I don't have anger issues!"_

Kaz groaned. "Oh great . . ."

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"Alan, Horace Diaz's nephew. He's someone less than desirable."

At that moment, Alan came storming into the hallway. He stopped when he noticed Kaz and his new friends. He pointed a finger at them. "Who are they?"

"The Davenports." Kaz replied, rolling his eyes. He really didn't want to be talking to Alan right now, especially since this was an emergency.

"The Davenports?" Alan repeated. "What is that? A band name?" He grinned, excitedly. "Ooh! Can you sing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' in German?"

Donald, Adam, and Leo stared at the boy in front of them with confused looks on their faces.

"Is he for real?" Donald asked after a moment.

Kaz nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Sorry, Alan, but we gotta go. Is Horace around?"

"Yes," Alan replied. "He's in the main room taking care of Neocortex. Can I–"

"Thanks, Alan! See ya later!" Kaz cut the boy off as he and the Davenport family rushed out of the hallway.

Alan frowned. "Nobody wants to hang with me."

Suddenly, Gamma Girl came walking into the hallway, only to be stopped by Alan.

"Hey Gamma Girl! Do you want to hang with me?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Gamma Girl frowned as she blasted a gamma ray at Alan, who fell to the ground in pain. She then walked away.

"Fine!" Alan shouted as he got up off the floor. "I didn't want to hang with you anyways! You're dead to me!" He then stormed out of the hallway angrily again.

* * *

"I've only been here for a few minutes and already I can tell I'm going to run into some strange people during this trip." Donald commented as his family and Kaz walked into the main room, where a bunch of heroes were lying on gurneys and the workers were busy doing typical superhero doctor stuff.

"Yeah, well that's Mighty Med for you." Kaz replied. His eyes widened when he spotted Horace and his friend, Oliver, standing by a gurney where the superhero Neocortex was lying on.

"Oliver! Horace!" He called, running over.

Horace and Oliver turned around to look at Kaz. That's when they spotted the Davenport family standing behind him.

"Kaz, what are they doing here?" Oliver asked. He then saw Adam holding onto an unconscious Bree. His eyes widened. "And what happened to her?"

"Bree and Chase are unconscious. They haven't told me how or why yet, but they need help immediately!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Put them on the gurneys." Horace replied. "I'll check them out."

Adam nodded as he walked over to two gurneys and proceeded to lie Bree and Chase on them.

Oliver walked over to the gurney Bree was lying on. He looked up at Adam. "Do you know what happened to her?"

Adam was about to reply, but he was interrupted by Skylar, who suddenly came into the room.

"Oliver!" Skylar walked over to her friend. "I wanted to ask you something." She stopped when she spotted Oliver staring at an unconscious Bree. She frowned, crossing her arms. "What is she doing here?"

Oliver looked up at Skylar. "Oh, Kaz came in saying that Bree and Chase were unconscious. I don't know why though." He looked down at Bree again. "But I hope she's okay."

Skylar looked angry. "Why?! Do you still like her?!" She exclaimed, upset.

Oliver looked taken aback by Skylar's sudden outburst. "I . . . don't . . . know . . ." He replied, slowly.

Skylar shook her head. "I knew it." She then ran out of the room.

Oliver reached out to the superhero as she ran off. "Wait, Skylar!" He then ran after her. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Wow," Kaz said as he watched his two friends run after each other. "Drama!" He sang in a sing-song voice.

"Ooh, drama?" Horace asked. "I love drama!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well, what I would love now is for you to figure out why Bree and Chase are unconscious and won't wake up!" Donald shouted at the two of them. He gestured to the two siblings on the gurneys. "Now please!"

"Right!" Horace replied as he walked over to Bree and Chase. Adam was standing in-between, a downcast look on his face.

"Can you help them?" He asked.

Horace put a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder. "Why of course my boy! There hasn't been a patient here I couldn't help! Well, almost. There was that one guy, but that's besides the point! I know for certain I can help these two bionic heroes."

Adam smiled. "Thanks." He felt some relief when the chief of staff told him that. All he wanted was for his brother and sister to wake up and be okay.

 _And it's all because of those androids._ Adam thought, frowning. _Maybe if we didn't have to battle those things, my siblings would not be in this position right now. Somehow, I'm thinking this is all Douglas's fault._

"Adam?"

Adam snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Leo, who had called his name. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Adam nodded. "Sure, I'm fine." _Not really._

Leo grinned. "That's good! Don't worry about Bree and Chase. I'm sure Horace will know what to do."

Adam sighed. _Hopefully._

"Kaz, I need a scanner." Horace told the boy. Kaz nodded as he grabbed a scanner and handed it to the chief of staff. Horace then used it to scan Bree and Chase.

The scanner beeped as the results showed up. Horace frowned as he looked at them. "Well, this is different."

"What?" Adam asked, anxiously. "What is it?"

"Unfortunately, your siblings are in a coma, but not just any coma. A dream coma." Horace replied.

"A what now?" Leo asked, a confused look on his face.

"A dream coma." Horace repeated. "They're stuck in a never-ending dream that they can't wake up from."

"But how did that happen?" Donald asked, just as confused as Leo. "How did they end up in a dream coma?"

Horace shook his head. "Sorry, I can't answer that because I don't know."

Kaz looked at Leo. "You know, you didn't tell me exactly what happened to Bree and Chase. Now may be the time for an explanation."

Leo's eyes widened when he realized what Kaz was talking about. "Oh! Of course! How could we forget?"

"It's a long story, but I think it's best if Leo starts it off with his side of the story." Donald said, looking at his son.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Go ahead, Leo. Tell them."

Leo took a deep breath. "Okay, so it was kinda my idea to do this, and now with all that's happened, I kinda regret wanting to do it. I had no idea any of this would happen because of a silly idea I had that sounded like it would be a lot of fun. It was at first, but now it ended up putting my family in danger." Leo sighed. "And I'm sorry."

"Leo, this isn't your fault." Donald told his son. "But . . . at least you can explain yourself."

Leo nodded. "It started in the lab when I discovered Big D created a new invention called the neurological scanner."

* * *

"Skylar! Please!" Oliver yelled. "Let me explain!" He ran into the rec room and stopped when he saw Skylar standing there, tears running down her face. "Skylar?"

The superhero quickly wiped the tears away. "What do you want, Oliver?"

Oliver seemed to be putting the pieces together. "Are you jealous of Bree?"

"Why would you think that?" Skylar asked, giving off the poor attempt of a laugh. "Why would I be jealous of someone who has bionics and is a hero while I'm stuck here with no powers and hardly considered a hero anymore?"

Oliver frowned. "Skylar, powers or not, you're still a hero."

Skylar nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for running off like that. I was just . . . surprised, that's all."

"I understand." Oliver said. "And I think I know why you did it."

Skylar looked at Oliver, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"You were jealous of Bree flirting with me the last time she was here, weren't you?"

"What? I don't get jealous!" Skylar protested. "Why would I be jealous?" She gave out another nervous laugh, obviously hiding something.

"Maybe because you kinda . . . like me?" Oliver replied, a grin on his face.

Skylar frowned. "Maybe . . . I like you more than I realized."

"Really?" Oliver asked, excitedly. "Because I feel the same way!"

"You do?" Skylar asked, unsure.

Oliver nodded as he grabbed Skylar's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I do."

Skylar smiled. "I like you too." She then hugged Oliver.

Once the two of them pulled apart, Skylar frowned again. "What about Bree?"

"I don't think she's as into me as she was before. I think it's over now." Oliver said.

Skylar smirked. "Because you remind her of her brother, Chase."

Oliver shrugged. "I guess, but that's okay, because you're the one I really want."

"I want you too." Skylar replied, smiling. "Do you think we should go back there? Maybe they need us." She was about to walk away when Oliver suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"No," He stated. "I just want to stay here with you."

Skylar blushed as she looked at Oliver. "Um . . . okay."

The two of them just stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do, but at least they were alone together.

"Skylar?"

The superhero turned her head. "What, Oliver?"

Oliver didn't say anything as he put his hand under Skylar's chin and leaned in to kiss her.

Skylar's eyes widened. "Oliver–" Before she knew it, she was kissing Oliver. Something she didn't think would ever happen.

Skylar smiled, blushing again. _I guess those fairytales are right. There is such a thing as true love's kiss._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Davenport mansion, Tasha had just walked up the driveway toward the house when she stopped abruptly. Her jaw dropped in shock as she stared at what should've been the front door, but instead had been smashed through as if someone drove into it.

Tasha dropped the groceries she was currently holding and ran into the house. She immediately spotted Douglas lying on the couch. The neurological scanner was still attached to his head and he was still asleep.

"Douglas!" She screamed. No response.

Having had enough, Tasha ripped the invention off his head. "Douglas!"

The inventor woke up startled. "Huh?! What happened?!"

Tasha put her hands on her hips. "That's what I would like to know!" She gestured to the missing front door. "What happened to the door and where in the world are Donald and the kids?!"

Douglas frowned, shaking his head. "Sorry, I have no idea. I just woke up from a nap."

Tasha held up the neurological scanner. "What is this?! And why were you wearing it?!"

Douglas's eyes widened as he stared at the invention. "Donnie's neurological scanner? What was it doing on my head?" Immediately, he had a bad feeling.

"Another one of Donald's trinkets?" Tasha asked. "And how come you don't know why? You didn't put it on yourself?"

"No," Douglas replied. "I was sleeping! The kids must've put it on me. Then that means . . . oh no."

"Oh no?" Tasha repeated. "What does that mean? Douglas, what is going on?"

Douglas got up off the couch. "No time. I need to get down to the lab right away!" He then ran off, leaving an extremely confused Tasha alone in the living room.

Tasha sighed. "Weird things will never stop happening here." She walked back to grab her groceries. "Might as well start making dinner." She then went into the kitchen to put the groceries away and start cooking.

* * *

Douglas bolted into the lab, only to find it was empty. Of course, the two broken capsules and some smashed parts of the lab as if someone drove into them didn't go unnoticed.

Douglas scratched his head as he stared at everything, a puzzled look on his face. "What in the world happened here?"

That's when the inventor noticed Donald's computer had been left on. Walking over to it, Douglas saw footage of what was his dream replaying on the screen.

"The kids went into my dream?" He continued to watch the dream until it ended with Adam, Donald, and Leo teleporting out of there with an unconscious Bree and Chase.

"I can't believe that happened." Douglas said. "I feel so guilty. But if they teleported out of the dream, where exactly are they?"

"Maybe I can help!" The high-pitched robotic voice of Eddy exclaimed as he appeared on the screen on the wall. "Hello Donnie #2!"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I don't need your help. You're annoying. I've heard enough stories from Donnie and the kids to know that you are anything, but help."

"Aw," Eddy made a pouty face. "Then how will you know where they are when I have footage of the whole thing?"

Douglas looked at Eddy. "You have?"

"I do! Would you like a sneak preview?"

Douglas's eyes widened when he watched security footage of the lab play on Eddy's screen. He saw everything happen from Adam breaking the capsules, to Leo calling Kaz to come pick them up, Kaz coming in with the invisible ambulance, and the six of them zooming out of the lab, breaking things in the process.

"Who was that boy? And where did they go?" Douglas asked. "Do you know?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the whole conversation, but I heard a place called 'Mighty Med' being mentioned." Eddy replied.

"Mighty Med? What's that?"

"I don't know. Some superhero hospital, I think. Like I said, I wasn't paying attention to the conversation, just like this one. I'm out! See ya!" Eddy then disappeared and the screen went black.

Douglas frowned. "A superhero hospital? But . . . superheroes don't exist. A place like that shouldn't exist! It's not possible!"

As Douglas continued to process all of this new information, he had pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. "There's only one thing to do to get the answers I want. And that's to call my dear brother."

* * *

"And that's everything that happened up to now." Leo finished telling the story. The workers at Mighty Med just stared at the boy, their mouths open in shock.

"Wow . . ." Horace said. "That is quite the explanation."

"So, that's why Bree and Chase are stuck in a dream coma." Kaz stated. "Because they lost consciousness inside a dream."

"Yeah, android Chase almost choked them to death, but luckily, I saved them in time." Adam looked down at his two siblings. "Barely."

"Can you wake them up?" Donald asked Horace.

"I can't." The chief of staff replied. "But I know someone who can. A certain superhero who has mind powers can hopefully help your children."

"Who?" Leo asked, curiously.

Before Horace could respond, a ringtone of someone singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' echoed throughout the room. Everyone stared at Donald, who had a grin on his face.

"Sorry, that would be me." He said, pulling out his phone and answering it. "Hello?"

 _"Donnie! It's your brother!"_

"Douglas? You're awake? But how?"

 _"Your wonderful wife woke me up. Looks like someone put the neurological scanner on me and jumped into my head. I wonder who that could be, Donnie."_

"Douglas, it was the kids. I only went in after them to save them. They were in danger inside your dream!"

 _"Oh, I know everything! You know how I know everything? Because I went down into the lab and saw everything replay on your computer! I saw my dream, Donnie! I know it all!"_

"Douglas, I'm sorry–"

 _"Save it, Donnie. I don't want to hear it. I just want to know . . . are the kids safe?"_

"Yes, Douglas. They're safe."

 _"What about Bree and Chase?"_

"They're still unconscious. We're trying everything we can to wake them up, but . . ."

 _"Look, I know you're at this Mighty Med place. A hospital for superheroes, right? Eddy told me. He even showed me security footage of the lab. You disappeared with that boy, didn't you?"_

"Yes, Douglas, that's true. And that was Kaz. He works at Mighty Med, which is a real hospital for superheroes. I'm not making any of this up."

 _"I'll believe it once I see it, Donnie."_

"Douglas, you can't come here! We're all the way in Philadelphia!"

 _"I'm coming whether you like it or not! Those are my kids and I'm going to see them and make sure they're as safe as you say they are! I'm tracking you guys and going to this Mighty Med!"_

"Douglas, wait–" Donald sighed as he looked at his phone, realizing his brother had already hung up.

"Big D, what's going on?" Leo asked.

Donald looked up at his son. "Douglas is coming here."

"How? He doesn't know where Mighty Med is!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, he doesn't." Donald replied. "But he can track us and find out. I tried stopping him, but it was too late. He's coming right now."

Leo sighed. "Well . . . I guess we just move on and get back to the most important matter at hand – Bree and Chase."

Donald looked at Horace. "So, who is this superhero that can help them?"

Horace smiled. "Neocortex!" He gestured to the superhero lying on a gurney across the room. "He can use his neurological beam to hopefully wake Bree and Chase up from their dream coma."

"You're sure it will work?"

Horace nodded. "As sure as I'll ever be. Trust me. If anyone can help your kids, it's Neocortex."

"But what if he causes more damage to them?" Leo asked, unsure. "I don't want to hurt my siblings more than they already are!"

"I assure you that won't happen." Horace said. "I promise."

Donald sighed. "Okay then, we'll trust you."

Horace smiled. "Neocortex!"

Two workers rolled the gurney the superhero was on over to Bree and Chase. "Yes?" He asked.

"I need you to use your neurological beam to wake these two up from their dream coma." Horace told the superhero.

Neocortex nodded. "Alright, Horace, I'll do my best." He used his powers and a blue beam burst out of his forehead and onto Bree and Chase's foreheads. After a few seconds, the beam disappeared.

"Did it work?" Leo asked, anxiously waiting for his brother and sister to suddenly wake up.

Donald frowned. "I'm not sure. It doesn't look like it."

Suddenly, Bree and Chase woke up, sitting up straight.

Adam grinned. "Guys!"

Bree looked around, confused. "Where are we? I thought we were inside Douglas's dream."

Chase nodded. "Yeah, I remember my evil android counterpart was trying to suffocate us!"

Donald walked up to the two siblings. "Not anymore. We saved you just in time."

"Mr. Davenport?!" Chase exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw everything that happened. I went in after you guys so I could rescue you. You were all in danger."

"Yeah, well, we didn't plan on having to battle android replicas of ourselves and being trapped in a training simulator." Chase stated. "Blame Douglas for all of that."

"And let's not forget you two were stuck in a dream coma that the superhero Neocortex had to save you from." Leo pointed out.

"Wait, we're in Mighty Med?" Bree asked, looking around at the hospital she was in. "You actually had to take us to Mighty Med?"

Donald nodded. "It was that serious. Besides, I don't have the equipment to figure out that you two were in a dream coma."

Leo smiled. "But at least you are okay now!"

"What became of the androids though?" Chase asked. "Did you destroy them?"

"Yeah," Adam replied. "They're gone now, Chase. They can't hurt you or Bree anymore."

"And Douglas?" Bree asked. "What about him?"

"Well . . ." Before Donald could finish his sentence, the doors into Mighty Med slid open, revealing Douglas running into the hospital, out of breath.

"Kids! Are you okay?!"

"Douglas? What are you doing here?" Chase asked, surprised. "Why are you here?"

Douglas raised his eyebrow. "What? Can't a father check up on his kids? I came to make sure you guys were alright. Does anything hurt? Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Bree stated. "Just tired, I guess. It's been a long day."

Donald frowned as he looked at his brother. "Douglas, there was no need to rush all the way over here. I would've made sure Adam, Bree, and Chase were okay."

"And Leo! Does everyone always forget Leo?!"

"I know that, Donnie, but they're my kids." Douglas said. "I have a right to check up on them as well."

"Yeah, well you're fifteen years late." Donald remarked.

"Ooh . . . that burns!" Kaz exclaimed. "I'm totally filming this!" He then pulled out his phone and turned it on.

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" Douglas asked. "I wasn't the one who took them away and hid them in a basement lab for that long!"

"Ooh!" Everyone chimed in.

"It was for a good reason!" Donald defended. "I was protecting them from you! You were going to turn them into bionic soldiers, just like Krane created!"

"At least I would've let them roam free and experience the world!" Douglas shot back. "You may have made them bionic heroes, but they spent a lot of time as locked up ones!"

"I was training and preparing them!" Donald exclaimed. "They weren't ready for the real world!"

Douglas scoffed. "Right, maybe you just wanted to keep them as your bionic prisoners."

"That's not true! I care about them a lot! I created an environment where they could train and be comfortable, but still be kids!"

"I beg to differ." Douglas retorted. "You just raised them to be like human lab rats."

Donald fell silent as he stared at his brother. He was angry and hurt that Douglas would say such things, but maybe they were true. Maybe his brother was right, as much as he hated to admit it.

That's when the billionaire tech mogul noticed that three certain bionic superhumans were absent.

"Leo! Where are Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

Leo frowned. "They left." He replied.

Douglas pointed an accusing finger at his brother. "Great going, Donnie! You scared them off!"

"No, it was you!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"STOP!"

The two brothers stopped their bickering as they stared at Leo, who looked angry and had his arms up in the air. "Enough!" He shouted. "It was the both of you! You scared my siblings off with your pointless and stupid bickering! You're acting like children! Chase was right. When will you two just grow up?"

Leo didn't wait for a response. Instead, he sighed in frustration. "I'm outta here." He then walked out of Mighty Med, leaving Donald and Douglas to watch in shock.

"Leo, wait–" Donald was about to reach out for his son, but Douglas stopped him.

"Let the kid go, Donnie. He needs some time to himself."

Donald frowned as he glared at Douglas. "You know this is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes!"

"No, it was both of your fault." Kaz piped in. "Leo was right. Your bickering and childishness scared Adam, Bree, and Chase away." He grinned as he held up his phone. "But man did it make an awesome movie!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "I'm going after my kids."

"No," Douglas interrupted. "I'm going after _my_ kids!"

"You're not the one who raised them!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who kidnapped them!"

"ENOUGH!" Horace's voice boomed throughout the hospital. And for whatever reason, thunder and lightning accompanied it.

Donald and Douglas stopped and stared at the chief of staff. "What?!" They yelled.

"I do not tolerate this kind of behavior in my hospital!" Horace shouted. "Guards!"

Two Mighty Med guards teleported into the hospital and grabbed hold of the two brothers.

"Hey, what gives?!" Douglas exclaimed as he was suddenly being dragged out of the hospital. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Horace! I thought we were buddies now!" Donald yelled as the same thing was happening to him.

Horace pointed to the door. "Out!"

The two brothers sighed in defeat as the guards dragged them out of the hospital.

"Wow," Kaz said as he watched everything that happened. "That escalated quickly. I can't believe I got it all on camera! Score!" He grinned as he looked at his phone.

Everyone just shook their heads in disapproval as they looked at Kaz.

* * *

"That was horrible." Bree said as she and her brothers burst into the rec room only to see Oliver and Skylar kissing. Her eyes widened in shock. "But this is worse!"

Chase looked like he was going to vomit. "Okay, I seriously cannot unsee that!"

Adam had his face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, what are we looking at?"

Oliver and Skylar stopped, only to see Adam, Bree, and Chase staring at them. Their eyes widened.

"Ah!" Oliver exclaimed as he suddenly pushed Skylar away from him, who fell onto the couch. "You saw nothing!"

"I wish I saw nothing!" Bree replied. "What are you two doing?!"

"Bree, I swear! It meant nothing to me!"

Skylar looked at Oliver, shocked and hurt. "What?! So, our kissing meant nothing to you?!"

"What? No! That's not what I meant! I mean – gah! This is so confusing!"

Bree scoffed. "You're telling me. I'd rather be outside, listening to our dads bicker back and forth."

"What happened?" Oliver asked, concerned. "Are you okay, Bree?"

Bree nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just surprised. I didn't know you and Skylar were together."

"What? Oh! We aren't actually. We just finally confessed our feelings for each other." Oliver replied.

"Oh, really?" Bree inquired, smirking. "Then what was that kiss all about? Because that kinda says you're a couple now."

"Well, I–" Oliver looked at Skylar. "Are we, Skylar?"

Skylar smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are . . . I mean we could be."

Oliver smiled as he held onto Skylar's hand. "Then I guess we are!"

Bree grinned. "Aw! I'm so happy for you two!"

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Really? You are?"

"Of course I am!" Bree exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I remember you flirting with Oliver, lovergirl." Chase replied.

Bree rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "So? I flirt with every boy. Why do you think I had so many boyfriends in Mission Creek High?"

Chase put his hands up in defense. "Okay, whatever you say."

"Besides," Bree said. "Oliver reminds me too much of you and everyone knows I wouldn't date my own brother."

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed. "I would make a great boyfriend! But you're right, no way would I date my own sister." He shuddered.

"Watching this kinda makes me sad that I don't have my own girlfriend." Adam stated. "But who needs a girlfriend when I've got my own collection of dust bunnies and lint?"

Oliver looked at Adam weirdly. "What?"

Bree waved her hand dismissively. "Ignore him. It's just Adam being Adam."

"So, I do have one question." Skylar piped up.

"Shoot." Bree replied.

"What exactly happened to you guys? You were unconscious when I went to see Oliver."

"To be honest," Bree began. "Chase and I aren't entirely sure ourselves. We kinda need an explanation as well."

Adam grinned. "No problem! I can tell you guys everything that happened! Right from the beginning!"

"In that case," Chase said, grinning. "Talk away!"

Adam rubbed his hands excitedly as he began to explain. "Well, it all started when Leo found Mr. Davenport's new invention, the neurological scanner . . ."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Was anyone surprised by Mighty Med's guest appearance? Has the Lab Rats' dream traveling come to an end? Not quite yet! You'll have to wait and find out what happens in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Home

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter ten! Enjoy reading! Reviews are appreciated! :D  
**

* * *

Bree, Chase, Oliver, and Skylar watched in stunned silence as Adam finished explaining the events that happened to them not too long ago. He was able to explain all of that with no problem, yet he couldn't spell the word dog.

"Adam," Chase began after his brother finished talking. "You saved us."

"Well, of course I did." Adam replied. "I couldn't let you guys die. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Bree and Chase smiled as they joined their big brother in a group hug. Oliver and Skylar watched in the background, smiling at the cute sibling moment.

Once the three siblings released from their hug, Bree spoke up. "I think we should go back."

Adam and Chase nodded in agreement. They had left Donald and Douglas in the middle of an argument and not to mention they also left Leo.

"You guys have had quite the adventure." Oliver stated. "You should go back to your family."

Skylar nodded, waving. "Bye!" It was pretty clear she wanted the bionic siblings to leave so she could have her alone time with Oliver.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Bree grabbed her two brothers and sped them out of the rec room.

Oliver smiled as he turned to look at Skylar. "Now where were we?"

* * *

"Mr. Davenport?" Bree sped into the main room with her brothers, startling half of the workers who were there. She frowned when she realized her father, Douglas, and Leo were nowhere to be found.

Horace and Kaz were still in the room when they spotted the three bionic superhumans coming in. They immediately walked over to the confused siblings.

"I'm sure you're wondering where the rest of your family is." Horace stated.

"Yeah," Chase replied. "Where are they?"

"Your brother stormed off and I had to kick your two dads out of my hospital." Horace had an excited grin on his face as he exclaimed. "I love kicking people out of my hospital!"

"What?" Bree asked. "Why?"

"Now I'm sure you're wondering 'What? Why?'" Horace continued. "I had to kick them out because they were displaying inappropriate behavior, also known as childishness."

"Well, where did they go?" Bree inquired, frowning.

"I have no idea." Horace answered.

"Well, where did Leo go?" Chase asked. "You said he stormed off."

"I have no idea either." Horace answered again.

Chase looked at the chief of staff, annoyed. "Do you have any idea of what's going on?"

"Of course I do!" Horace replied. "Just not right now!"

"Hey, wait!" Kaz piped up. "Maybe they're still inside the janitor's closet. You three could go check."

"That's a great idea!" Bree exclaimed. "Let's go!" She then sped into the janitor's closet with Adam and Chase right behind her.

"Finally," Kaz said. "I come up with an idea that doesn't help a villain or cause a villain to attack in any way."

Horace smiled. "And I came up with the idea to have Spotlight shine a spotlight on me wherever I go." At that moment, Spotlight was shining a spotlight on Horace, who struck a pose and was grinning. "I love posing in front of spotlights!"

Kaz rolled his eyes before walking out of the main area of the hospital.

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Chase were all crammed inside of the janitor's closet. It was too crowded with two comic-book fanboys trapped inside of a spaceship, what was the difference with three bionic superhumans?

"Adam, your elbow is digging into my ribs." Chase complained as his face was squished against the wall.

"Sorry," Adam replied, moving around until he accidentally stepped on his sister's foot.

"Ow!" Bree exclaimed. "Adam!"

"Sorry!" He replied again. "We can't all fit in here!"

"Then why don't we get out?" Chase asked. "There is a door for a reason!"

"I'll get it!" Bree volunteered as she reached her arm out and grabbed onto the doorknob. Turning it, she opened the door into the janitor's closet and all three siblings fell out, falling on top of each other.

"Kids?"

Adam, Bree, and Chase looked up to see Donald and Douglas looking down on them.

"Hey Mr. Davenport. Hey Douglas. What's up?" Bree asked, acting like everything was normal.

"That's what we would like to know. Where were you guys?" Donald asked.

"We were in the rec room with Oliver and Skylar." Chase stated as he proceeded to get up off his other two siblings and stand up.

"Well, why did you leave in the first place?" Douglas asked.

"We couldn't stand to see you two argue." Bree added. "Especially when it was about us."

"Look, Douglas and I are fine now." Donald said. "But you three need to stay together. Who knows what would happen if you were separated from each other or from us?"

"We're bionic." Bree pointed out. "I think we can take care of ourselves."

"That doesn't mean I still don't get worried about you three." Donald glanced at his brother, who silently nodded back. "We both do."

Bree nodded. "We know. Sorry."

"Hey, where's Leo?" Chase asked. "Horace said he stormed off, but where did he go?"

"Douglas and I don't know. We weren't able to follow him." Donald explained.

Bree groaned. "Great. Our brother's missing." She looked to her brother. "Chase, can't you track him? Isn't that one of your freaky abilities?"

Chase frowned, looking offended. "Yeah, and for your information, I'm not the only one with these freaky abilities."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Just do it!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

Chase sighed before using his bionics to find Leo. After a minute, he finally got a result.

"Where is he?" Bree asked.

Chase looked up at his family, who were staring at him in anticipation. "He's at the Domain. A comic-book shop in Philadelphia."

"Aren't we in Fillydolphin?" Adam asked.

Chase rolled his eyes. "It's pronounced Philadelphia, and yes, we are. In fact, this hospital isn't far from the Domain. If Bree super speeds us there, we should be able to get Leo and go back to Mission Creek."

"Where is Mission Creek again?" Adam asked, clueless as always.

Chase sighed, obviously getting increasingly irritated with his brother. "It's in California."

"Great!" Adam exclaimed, grinning. "Where is that city located again?"

"It's a state, Adam." Bree answered. "Can we just leave already? People are giving us weird looks and that guy with his arm stuck in a gumball machine keeps staring at me."

Adam frowned as he looked over at the guy. "Hey, guy with his arm stuck in a gumball machine! Quit staring at our sister!"

"Let's just go!" Bree exclaimed as she grabbed her family by the arms and sped them out of the hospital, hopefully unnoticed by the people who were inside.

* * *

In the Domain, Leo was standing between cardboard cutouts of Blue Tornado and Solar Flare, talking to himself as he was the only one inside the shop.

"I know I shouldn't have run off like that, but those two need to move on." He said. "They're family. They need to stick together and be there for each other, no matter what. What do you guys think?"

Leo looked at the two cardboard cutout superheroes, expecting to receive a response from them, but he didn't. They were cardboard cutout superheroes, after all. "Wow, you two are the strong, silent type, aren't you?"

The door into the comic-book shop opened and the bell above it rung, signaling the entrance of someone, or somebodies. "Leo!"

The boy turned his head to see his siblings and Donald and Douglas. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you." Bree responded. "We're going back to Mission Creek. Now."

"Can't it wait a while?" Leo asked. "I'm busy talking to my new superhero buddies." He grinned, putting his arms around Blue Tornado and Solar Flare.

"Those are cardboard cutouts." Chase pointed out.

Leo frowned. "They're the best that I got!"

Bree groaned. "Can we move this along? I want to go home! Do you realize what I've been through?"

Chase raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What _you_ have been through? What about us? Adam and I were there too! If it weren't for us, you wouldn't have gotten out of that nightmare!"

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked.

"I'm talking about the nightmare you had when Adam, Leo, Douglas, and I jumped inside your head!" Chase exclaimed, pointing a finger at Bree. "We saw everything! We know what happened!"

"You mean . . . when I broke my chip?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, Bree, we were trying to avoid you seeing that and finding out. That's why Chase accidentally broke Mr. Davenport's computer."

"Excuse me?" Chase asked. "I didn't break Mr. Davenport's computer!"

"Oh . . . that's right." Adam said. "You crushed it instead."

Chase looked annoyed. "I didn't crush it!" He yelled frustrated.

Adam put his arm around Chase. "Relax bro, nobody is blaming you or saying it's your fault."

"Because it wasn't my fault!" Chase was about ready to give up at this point.

"Does anybody mind telling me what is going on?" Bree asked. "Because I have no idea what you two bozos are blabbering about!"

"Isn't it obvious, Bree?" Adam stated, putting a hand on Bree's shoulder. "We all know you have a recurring nightmare about when you broke your chip and Chase and I almost didn't make it out alive."

Bree's eyes widened. "You know about that? How?"

"By going inside your head, duh! Think, Bree!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase sighed before giving a more thorough explanation. "When the neurological scanner was used on you, we traveled into your dreams. You had a dream about when you broke your chip, but instead of barely completing the mission and making it out alive, the opposite happened. Adam and I failed the mission and we didn't make it out alive."

Bree frowned and remained silent. She walked over and sat down on the couch. Her three brothers accompanied her while Donald and Douglas stayed standing in the same spot by the cardboard cutout superheroes, listening in on the conversation.

"Bree?" Chase asked, looking at his sister concerned.

"I thought not having bionics and being normal would be the best thing ever." Bree said. "I guess I was wrong."

"You didn't know what would happen, Bree." Leo pointed out.

Bree shook her head. "No, I didn't. Breaking my chip and quitting the team was the biggest mistake I could've ever made. I wish I didn't do it, but I did."

"Bree, it's okay." Adam insisted.

"No, it isn't!" Bree exclaimed, standing up. "You two almost died because of me! You had to go on a mission without me!"

"Well, it's not like it was the first time." Chase stated. "Remember when you ditched us for Owen? You got quarantined because of that."

"How can you guys forgive me? I've made too many mistakes. I'm a burden on the team. You deserve someone better than me. I should quit again."

"No, Bree!" Leo exclaimed. "That's not true! We need you!"

Chase nodded in agreement. "Bree, you're not a burden. You're essential to the team. We all have forgiven you for what you've done. We understand why you did it and it's okay. We forgive you, I promise."

Tears welled up in Bree's eyes as she looked up at her brother. "But . . . y-you almost died, Chase. B-Because of me."

"Bree . . ."

"Giselle kidnapped you." Bree interrupted. "And when Adam and I saw you lying motionless on that table, we really thought we had lost you. We thought we had lost our brother. And I blamed myself for it, because it was my fault. I fell for Troy's tricks and it put you in danger. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Bree, I could never hate you. You're my sister. I love you! We all do!" Chase replied.

Bree smiled. "I love you guys too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid that if I talked about my nightmare, it would actually happen."

"It won't, Bree." Adam said. "We'll always be here for you. We're a team." He pulled his sister into a hug.

"And teams never quit on each other." Chase added, putting his arm around his sister and brother, joining the group hug.

"We're all in this together, right guys?" Leo asked as he joined in the hug as well.

All of them nodded. "Right!"

Bree laughed. "Thanks guys! I really needed that!"

"Not to interrupt such a lovely family bonding moment, but shouldn't we be getting back to Mission Creek right about now?" Douglas asked, walking up to the four siblings.

Bree nodded. "I'll super speed us there. Hold on!" She exclaimed as her brothers and Donald and Douglas grabbed onto each other.

As soon as everyone was huddled together, the bionic girl sped out of the Domain and back to their mansion in Mission Creek.

* * *

Tasha was just about to set a tray of freshly baked lasagna on the table when she felt a breeze blow into the door-less house and her missing family members suddenly appear in the living room.

Quickly setting the tray down, Tasha rushed over to her family. "Oh thank goodness! Where were you guys?"

"You have no idea." Bree replied. "But it was quite the adventure."

Tasha frowned as she gave each of them a bone-crushing hug. "You had me worried sick! Especially you mister." She pointed to Leo. "What did I say about messing with Donald's inventions?"

"But mom, you wouldn't believe what we went through!" Leo exclaimed. "I got to go into everyone's dreams! I saw things you could never see in the real world! We even went back to Mighty Med!"

Tasha sighed. "This is what I get for marrying a billionaire tech mogul. At least you're all okay. Now does anyone want some lasagna? I just pulled it out of the oven!"

Adam immediately piped up. "Ooh! I do!" He walked over to the table and sat down, digging right into the food.

"Sorry for worrying you, Tasha." Donald said, pulling his wife aside and giving her a hug. "Things happen, I guess."

Tasha nodded as she patted her husband on the shoulder. "I understand. I guess this is just something I'm going to have to get used to."

"Believe me, we're all going to have to get used to it." Donald replied, a smile forming on his face. "At least this crazy adventure is finally over."

The billionaire tech mogul failed to notice his only daughter bite her lip nervously.

"Yes, it is." Tasha stated. "Now let's all sit together and have a nice dinner, just like any other regular and ordinary family."

One by one, the Davenport family members began to take their seat at the dining room table. Adam was already halfway through his lasagna by the time they got there.

Bree lagged behind (ironically) and stopped when a thought occurred to her. "Wait . . ."

Chase looked up at his sister, an eyebrow raised. "What is it, Bree?"

"I just had a thought." She replied. "Where is the neurological scanner?"

Everyone turned their heads and looked down on the floor to see scattered broken pieces of what was or used to be the neurological scanner.

Donald's eyes widened and they looked like they were going to pop right out of his head. "My . . . prototype . . . invention . . . I spent . . . weeks . . . on." A jumble of words came out of his mouth and his family all looked at him worriedly.

Leo looked sympathetic. "Sorry, Big D. This time, it wasn't my fault."

Donald didn't respond, instead he asked. "Who was the last one to wear it?"

All eyes went on Douglas, who sat there uncomfortably. "Why do you automatically assume it was me who broke it? I never even got to touch the thing!"

Chase crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his uncle. "Then how was it you woke up?" He asked. "Someone must've deactivated it and taken it off your head or else you'd still be asleep on the couch."

Tasha immediately looked guilty and she spoke up. "Actually, it wasn't Douglas."

All eyes went on her. "What?"

"It was me. I came home from the grocery store and saw the front door missing. Douglas was lying on the couch, asleep and unaware of anything going on. I also noticed all of you were gone. I was upset so I took the invention off Douglas's head. He woke up and I demanded an explanation from him. I must've accidentally thrown it on the floor after Douglas explained everything and then ran down into the lab. I had no idea it broke. I'm really sorry."

Donald gave his wife a reassuring smile. "No worries, Tasha. It's okay. I don't blame you for anything. Besides, it's just an invention. I can always make another one."

Tasha smiled, feeling a sense of relief washing over her. Meanwhile, everyone else remained silent and returned to their meal of partially cold, half-eaten lasagna.

* * *

It was late at night. The adults in the house had already gone to sleep, but four certain teenagers were down in the lab, wide awake.

"I guess our days of dream traveling are over." Bree said, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Adam was eating an apple (apparently the lasagna earlier wasn't enough). Chase was sitting in front of Mr. Davenport's computer, typing away. Leo was standing behind, looking over his shoulder for some reason.

"Leo, please stop," Chase told his brother. "You're breathing on my neck."

Leo rolled his eyes as he walked away and stood next to Bree, who frowned at her brothers. "Really? No one is going to respond?"

"What is there to say?" Chase asked. "The neurological scanner is broken. We can't travel into anyone's heads anymore. End of story."

"Yeah, I know that." Bree stated. "But you have to admit, it was fun, wasn't it?"

Chase shrugged in response.

"Well, it was." Bree continued. "And I'm going to miss it. We traveled into all of our dreams–" She paused.

Chase turned away from the computer screen to look at his sister. "Bree?"

"We traveled into all our dreams, except Mr. Davenport's."

"So?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "So? We have to travel into his dream!"

"Why?"

"Because we want to! Duh!" Bree exclaimed. "Why do you always have to be a buzzkill?"

Chase ignored his sister's last comment. "That's not a valid reason."

"Who cares? I want to see what our father dreams about! Don't you?" Bree looked at her brother, expecting an answer.

Chase sighed. "Maybe . . ."

Bree smiled as she looked up at Adam and Leo. "What about you guys?"

Leo shrugged. "I guess it would be interesting."

Adam mumbled something inaudibly, his mouth full of chewed-up apple chunks.

"Great!" Bree grinned. "We're all in!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chase interrupted. "We have no way to go inside his head."

"But we do," Bree replied. "It's just broken, but anything broken can be fixed. We have the pieces." She put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Chase here just has to fix it."

"Why me?"

"Adam will most likely just throw things around and break more stuff, Leo is incompetent (hey!), and I'm planning on giving myself a much needed manicure so I don't want to risk chipping a nail." Bree proceeded to explain.

Chase scoffed. "Yeah," He muttered under his breath. "Like a manicure is going to cure those tiger claws."

Bree grabbed onto her brother's shirt and pulled him out of the chair he was sitting in. "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Chase responded a little bit too quickly. He would never admit it, but his sister did scare him sometimes.

"That's what I thought." She replied, dropping her brother onto the floor. "Fix the dream showy thingy."

Chase scrambled back up onto his feet and glared at his sister before making his way out of the lab to fetch the broken neurological scanner pieces.

"This is so going to cost me." He mumbled, frowning.

* * *

 **So, the Davenports finally got back home, Bree finally found out about her nightmare, and Chase is fixing something yet again. What do you readers think will happen next? Any guesses? And what do you think the Lab Rats will see inside Donald's dream? I'd love to hear your thoughts and guesses!**

 **Also, someone reviewed and asked if they could use this 'dream traveling' idea in one of their own fanfictions. That's perfectly fine with me! Go ahead if you want to! Shout-out to all the other reviewers! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far! Your wonderful comments make writing this ten times more fun! Anyways, thanks for reading! See ya next time! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11: In Donald's Dream - Part One

**Welcome back everyone to the eleventh chapter of Dream Traveling! The Lab Rats are finally going to dive deep into their father's mind. What will they find there? You'll have to keep reading to figure it out! Hope all of you had a happy Halloween!** ** **Enjoy reading!** :D  
**

* * *

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Chase jumped up and down excitedly, a grin on his face. "I fixed the neurological scanner!"

"We get it. You're smart. Can we get to the more important stuff now?" Bree asked, rolling her eyes.

Chase frowned. "Well, look who's being the buzzkill now." He grabbed the newly fixed invention. "What do we do?"

"We use it on Mr. Davenport, of course!" Bree exclaimed, snatching the neurological scanner from her brother. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Leo interrupted, stopping his sister before she could leave the lab. "Big D is asleep right now."

"So? It's five-thirty in the morning." Bree replied. "We've got roughly two hours before he wakes up. Maybe more if we put the neurological scanner on him."

Leo looked doubtful, but he shrugged and walked away, not saying anything else.

Bree scoffed. "Fine, you two losers can stay down here." She said, referring to Leo and Chase. "Adam and I will travel into Mr. Davenport's dream."

Before the two brothers could respond, Bree had grabbed hold of Adam's arm and sped out of the lab.

Leo glanced at Chase. "Should we?" He asked.

Chase sighed. "We should. Somebody has to keep them out of trouble."

With that, both boys ran out of the lab after their other two siblings.

* * *

Adam and Bree had gone upstairs and found their uncle sitting on the couch, watching TV with a bored expression on his face.

Bree was surprised to see him up so early. "Douglas?"

The inventor turned his head. "What are you two doing up?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Bree retorted, raising her eyebrow.

Douglas let out a sigh before reaching for the remote and turning the TV off. He stood up and faced the two siblings. "Fine, you got me. Is that the neurological scanner?" He asked, finally noticing the invention in Bree's hands.

Bree nodded, grinning. "Yes! Chase fixed it!"

Now it was Douglas's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Adam and I are going to go inside Mr. Davenport's head." Bree replied.

Douglas frowned. "Where are Leo and Chase?"

"Right here!"

Adam and Bree turned around and were surprised to see Leo and Chase come running in. Both of them were slightly out of breath.

Leo groaned. "Since when did running out of the lab become such a pain?"

"Well, not everyone has super speed." Chase stated, looking at his sister. "Leo and I changed our minds. We're coming with you."

Bree smiled. "Thanks. I was actually hoping you would say that."

Adam piped in. "What about Douglas? Shouldn't he come with us too?"

Douglas spoke up. "I would love to come with you kids. Especially since you're going into Donnie's dream. I wonder if I'm in it at all."

"We're about to find out." Bree said. "Come on." She then sped her family up the stairs and into Donald and Tasha's room, where the couple was still in a deep sleep.

No one said a word and everyone was completely silent as Bree carefully placed the invention on top of Donald's head, making sure not to accidentally wake him up.

Confirming that the invention had been activated and was secured on the inventor's head, Bree motioned for everyone to place their hands on top of it.

After doing so, the five family members flashed out of the room and into the head of Donald Davenport.

* * *

 _In Donald's dream . . ._

Bree opened her eyes and gasped as she looked at her surroundings, which basically left her speechless.

Chase frowned. "This is disturbing. I rest my case when I say that Mr. Davenport is one weird dude."

Douglas's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Are you kidding?! This is way better than wishing it could grow on trees!"

The Davenport family was standing in the middle of a kingdom that was entirely made out of money. The ground was money, the sky was money, the trees were made out of money, and the castle sitting on top of a hill was also made out of money. It was even raining money, literally. There was a sign that read 'Welcome to Davenportia' which was also made out of money.

Basically everything in sight was made out of money.

"Ooh! Green paper!" Adam exclaimed as he knelt down and grabbed a bunch of money. He then proceeded to close his eyes and rub it against his face. "Now I really wish I knew how to count!"

"Hey! Look at me!" Leo called out, lying on top of the money ground. "I'm making a money angel!"

Bree looked at her brother. "Chase, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied back. "I'm catching money!" He was currently reaching out and collecting the money that fell from the money sky.

Bree rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous. Come on. Let's find a way out of this place and maybe we'll come across something a little more interesting."

Douglas looked appalled. "You don't think this is interesting?"

Bree shook her head. "No, this just shows that his ego is getting bigger and bigger."

"He's a billionaire." Leo pointed out. "It only makes sense that he'd dream about money."

"True," Bree said. "But I'm quickly losing interest."

Adam laughed, pointing at his sister. "Ha! You just made a pun!"

Bree looked unamused. "Really? I just want to–" She paused, seeing it had quit raining money and it was eerily quiet in the money kingdom. A money bird flew past Bree, right in front of her face. Her eyes widened at the unusual sight.

"A bird made out of money?" Leo asked. "Now that's really the strangest sight."

Chase frowned as he glanced at his sister, who stood there frozen and staring off into space. "Bree?" He grabbed her arm and gently shook her. "Bree! Bree, can you hear me?"

Adam joined in, looking concerned. "Bree, are you okay?"

"No–" Suddenly, the wind picked up and money began to blow around everyone. Bree remained silent, having a scared look on her face.

"What's happening?" Leo yelled over the noise of the wind. He shielded himself from the oncoming money that was blowing around him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Chase yelled back. "But I have a feeling it's not something good!"

Adam pointed a finger toward the distance. "Guys!"

Everyone turned their heads to see what Adam was pointing at. Their eyes widened and everyone began to scream.

"Is that a tornado?!"

"A tornado made out of money!"

"And it's heading straight for us!"

Before anyone had the chance to react and run away, they felt themselves get pulled into the tornado. Soon, they were stuck inside, spinning around and screaming.

"Adam!" Chase yelled. "Bree! Leo! Douglas!" He saw his family members were blowing around helplessly, screaming and yelling over the sound of the wind in their ears.

Chase tried activating his bionics, but he was slowly losing energy and strength. He didn't know if he could do anything to help his family out of this predicament. Although, he wished he could.

"Activating molecularkinesis." Chase reached an arm out and tried pulling Leo towards him, who was currently screaming his head off. It wasn't working, however. His bionics would not cooperate.

"It's hopeless." He mumbled. "We're stuck." He attempted activating his forcefield, but all he received was a shield of flickering blue that eventually went out.

Chase yelled in frustration. "I can't do it! Why aren't my bionics working?!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name. "Chase!" It was Adam.

"Adam?!" Chase turned his head to see his brother a few feet away from him. "Adam!"

"Chase, help us!"

"I can't!" Chase yelled back. "I wish I could! There's nothing I can do! You guys have to figure something out!"

"What about Bree?" Adam asked.

Chase looked confused. "What about her?"

"Look!"

Chase looked around and gasped when he saw Bree was stuck in the middle of the tornado. The worst part was that she was lying unconscious.

"Bree! Hold on! I'm coming!" Chase reached for his sister's hand, lying motionless at her side. He was finally able to grab onto it and hold on as both him and his sister continued to spin around in the tornado.

"Adam! Grab Bree's other hand!"

Adam followed his brother's order as he proceeded to reach for his sister's other hand. Eventually, he was able to grasp onto it and hold on. Neither brothers let go of their sister.

Suddenly, a bright blue forcefield surrounded the three siblings.

"Chase! Are you doing this?" Adam asked.

Chase shook his head. "No . . ."

"Douglas!" Leo yelled. "What is happening to them?!"

The inventor looked at the sight of the three siblings. He frowned. "I have no idea, but it might have something to do with their bionics."

"What?"

Before Leo could get a response, the forcefield disappeared, along with the three bionic superhumans who were still inside.

The money tornado finally dissipated, leaving Leo and Douglas to fall back onto the ground made out of money.

Adam, Bree, and Chase were gone. And both of them had no idea where they went or what had happened to them.

But they were about to find out.

* * *

Adam and Chase were still holding onto an unconscious Bree when they found themselves disappearing and reappearing in what looked to be empty black space.

"Chase, where are we?" Adam asked. "What just happened?"

Chase frowned. "I don't know, but we apparently disappeared into what looks like empty space. Douglas and Leo must still be stuck in the tornado." He replied.

"We have to go back and get them!"

"How? We don't even know where we are, why we are here, or how to get out!" Chase yelled.

"How's Bree?"

Chase looked down at their sister. "I don't know, Adam, and I don't know if she'll wake up."

A frown appeared on Adam's face. "Well, figure something out! You're the genius here, Chase! Get us out of this place and back to Douglas and Leo so we can rescue them!"

"I can't, Adam!" Chase yelled, frustrated. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"I don't care how many times." Adam stated. "Just do something."

Chase sighed, turning away from his brother to look at Bree again. "Bree, if you can hear me, please wake up. Adam and I need you. We all need you. It isn't the same without you and it won't be if we lose you. Please don't leave us again." Chase gave his sister's hand a tight squeeze. "Come back. Please."

"Chase! What's happening?" Adam asked as he watched the empty black space around them dissolve into what looked to be the old lab.

"I have no idea." Chase replied, frowning. His eyes then widened when he caught sight of what appeared to be a younger Adam. "Adam, is that you?"

Adam turned around to see his younger self running frantically to what appeared to be Mr. Davenport, who was standing in the lab, looking down at the bionic worriedly.

* * *

 _"_ _Mr. Davenport! Bree hurt her ankle again! Can you fix it? Maybe you can use one of your inventions!"_

 _"_ _Adam, it's just a sprained ankle. My inventions won't help that. Besides, you can't fix it. You just need to give it time to heal."_

 _"_ _Oh, okay. Hey, can you ask Chase if he'll play with me? I tried talking to him, but he kept telling me to go away. He's busy reading some book. I don't see how that's any fun. It's just a bunch of words on paper. That sounds boring!"_

 _Mr. Davenport chuckled as he playfully ruffled Adam's hair. "Sure, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to convince him in participating in another one of your games where you toss him around like a rag doll."_

 _Adam grinned. "I'm thinking of calling it the bionic brother toss!"_

 _The inventor couldn't help, but have a smile form on his face. "Okay, Adam, why don't you go comfort Bree while I get an ice pack and a pillow for her ankle?"_

 _Adam nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Davenport!" He then ran off, leaving Mr. Davenport to walk away in the other direction and fetch the supplies for Bree._

* * *

"I remember that." Adam said as he and Chase watched the scene play in front of them. "I was the one who had to comfort Bree and stay by her side the entire day because you were so caught up in that stupid book you were reading."

"Hey! It was a really good book! And I checked up on you guys after I was finished reading it!" Chase defended, although he did feel slightly guilty for not being there for Bree that day.

Adam patted Chase on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Chasey. You were there for her other times."

At that moment, another flashback played in the empty space.

* * *

 _"_ _Adam, why can't you come out and play with me? You promised!" Bree frowned as she placed her tiny hands against Adam's capsule._

 _The pouty face his sister was giving him made Adam want to use his super strength to break his capsule, running out and engulfing Bree in a giant hug._

 _Adam sighed as he leaned against the side of the capsule. "Sorry, Bree, I know I promised, but I can't. Mr. Davenport says I have to stay in my capsule all day since I've started having glitches. Don't worry, it won't be long. I'll be out before you know it. Then we can play together."_

 _Bree nodded, although she was still disappointed that she had to wait for her brother. "Okay . . ." She walked away, leaving Adam to sit in his capsule, bored out of his mind._

 _"_ _Hey Bree, where's Adam?" Chase asked, seeing his sister walk past him, looking all sad and mopey._

 _Bree looked up at her brother. "Adam has to stay in his capsule all day long because of some silly glitches! He promised to play with me today!"_

 _Chase frowned. "Actually, Adam only has to stay in there for four hours thirty minutes and fifteen seconds, so technically, it's not all day, but I do agree that it's long."_

 _Bree huffed in frustration before turning to walk away from her nerdy brother._

 _"_ _Wait, Bree!"_

 _Bree turned around. "What?"_

 _Chase smiled. "I'm not doing anything right now. Maybe we can play together."_

 _"_ _But everything you play is boring." Bree stated, frowning. "You're no fun."_

 _Chase looked offended. "Hey! I can be fun! I'll prove to you just how fun I am!" He exclaimed._

 _Bree raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Really? What do you have in mind?"_

 _A smirk crossed Chase's lips as he replied. "Well, I found out Mr. Davenport has a tennis ball machine in the back of the lab. We can play with that."_

 _Bree found herself smirking as well. "Show me then."_

 _The two siblings ran off to find the tennis ball machine and play with it, most likely causing trouble in the process._

* * *

Chase smirked. "I finally did prove to Bree that I could be fun that day. We got grounded because of it though. We accidentally broke most of Mr. Davenport's stuff in the lab with that tennis ball machine and he found out about it. Bree did say she had a lot of fun with me though and she didn't call me a nerd once. I'll never forget that day."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, well you're still short and nerdy." He patted his brother on the head. "Too bad I wasn't there to participate in your fun." He pouted, disappointed. "Stupid glitches!"

Chase opened his mouth to respond when another flashback appeared in front of him and his brother.

* * *

 _Sitting in the lab was a now teenaged Adam, Bree, and Chase, dressed in their training (soon to be mission) suits. The oldest bionic was scarfing down a bowl full of meaty-flavored power pellets, the middle bionic was leaning against the cyber desk, staring at the wall with a bored expression on her face, and the youngest bionic was standing around, doing nothing._

 _Everything was quiet in the lab until Chase decided to speak. "Adam, quit eating up all our power pellets! That's our food!" He chastised, snatching the bowl of power pellets from his brother's hands._

 _Adam frowned. "But I'm hungry!" He protested._

 _Chase rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry!"_

 _"_ _Would you two bozos quit arguing?" Bree piped up, turning to glare at her brothers. "I'm busy here!"_

 _"_ _Doing what?" Chase asked. "You're just staring at the wall."_

 _"_ _Well, that's something, isn't it?" Bree retorted._

 _"_ _What are you thinking about?" Adam piped up, a curious look on his face._

 _Bree sighed. "What our lives will be like in the future."_

 _"_ _Why?" Chase asked. "You already know what our lives will be like in the future. Just like right now."_

 _Bree raised an eyebrow at her brother. "What are you saying?"_

 _"_ _I'm saying nothing is going to change. Our future will be just like our present." Chase replied. "We'll still be stuck in this sterile lab, training for missions and using our bionics until we've perfected them."_

 _"_ _How do you know?" Bree asked. "You can't predict the future!"_

 _"_ _No, but I'm pretty sure I'm right." Chase said, smirking._

 _Bree rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just have this feeling . . . something big is about to happen. And it'll change our lives forever."_

 _Chase scoffed. "Yeah, right, keep wishing, Bree."_

 _"_ _Sorry, Bree, but I have to side with Chase on this one." Adam stated. "Nothing is going to change. Everything will stay the same. Also, no offense, but your thoughts are really boring."_

 _Bree frowned. "You guys are so annoying! Why couldn't I be stuck in this lab with a sister?"_

 _Adam and Chase shrugged in response._

* * *

"I can't believe it." Adam murmured. "Bree was right. Why did we ever doubt her?"

"Because we had no idea what was going to happen." Chase replied. "I really did think things would remain the same. We'd still be in the lab and cut off from the world outside. If Leo and Tasha hadn't come into the picture, maybe that's what it would be like."

Both brothers looked to see another flashback play in front of them.

* * *

 _"_ _Chase, did you take my Epod?" Adam asked as he stomped over to his brother, who was typing away on the computer._

 _"_ _No, why would I take your Epod?" Chase replied._

 _Adam frowned. "You must've! I left it right here!" He pointed to a spot on the cyber desk. "You were here the whole time so it must've been you!"_

 _Chase rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Adam, I didn't take it!"_

 _Adam didn't respond, instead he grabbed Chase and pulled him out of the chair and onto the floor._

 _"_ _Adam!" Chase yelled. "What was that for?!"_

 _"_ _I want my Epod back!" Adam yelled in his brother's face._

 _"_ _Are you deaf? I didn't take it!" Chase exclaimed as he got up off the ground. What was it going to take to convince his brother that he didn't have his stupid Epod?_

 _"_ _Fine then! Don't tell me!" Adam yelled. "I'll just have to find it myself!"_

 _Chase let out a high-pitched, girly scream as his brother began chasing him around the lab._

 _"_ _Yeah! You better run! Your weak, little body won't be able to handle it soon! I'm going to get you, Chasey!" Adam let out a maniacal laugh as he continued to chase after his screaming brother._

* * *

Chase's face was red with embarrassment as he watched the flashback fade away into nothingness.

Adam looked guilty and he let out a nervous laugh. "Uh . . . sorry, Chasey."

A grin formed on Chase's face and to Adam's surprise, he started laughing. "We were pretty foolish and immature back then, weren't we?"

Adam grinned and began to laugh along with his brother. "Yeah! At least you were and still are!"

Chase raised his eyebrow in confusion while his brother continued to laugh before stopping suddenly, a serious look forming on his face. "Hey, I just thought of something . . ."

"That's a first." Chase commented.

"I'm serious!" Adam insisted. "We met Leo because of that!"

Chase's eyes widened in realization. "You're right! He discovered the lab and was hiding behind the yellow barrels when we found him!"

Adam smiled. "Ah, memories . . . you know that was the best day ever, in my opinion."

Chase smiled too as he looked at his brother. "You know what, Adam? I agree with you on that. It was the best day ever."

Adam nodded, his grin growing wider.

"There is something I'm wondering."

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"How did Mr. Davenport know about that? He wasn't around during the time." Chase stated, confusion on his face.

Adam shrugged. "Maybe Eddy recorded everything and Mr. Davenport watched it."

Chase nodded. "Yeah, it's a possibility."

A groaning noise brought the two brothers out of their thoughts as they looked down to see their sister beginning to wake up.

"Bree!" Chase knelt down next to his sister as her eyes slowly opened to look up at the faces of her two brothers.

"C-Chase? A-Adam?" Bree asked, groggily. "What happened?"

Chase helped his sister sit up. She stared at her surroundings, which were basically nothing, but black emptiness. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Chase replied. "But what I do know is that we got out of that tornado. I don't know how, but we did."

Bree raised an eyebrow as she looked around. "Where are Douglas and Leo?"

Chase bit his lip before responding. "Well, we may have left them stuck in that tornado, unless they managed to get out or they teleported to somewhere else, like we did."

Bree frowned. "We have to find them!"

"But we don't know where they are, and worse, we don't even know where we are." Chase pointed out.

"Can't you use your bionics?" Bree asked.

Chase shook his head. "I wish I could. I used up all my energy trying to get us out of that tornado."

Adam frowned. "So, basically what you're saying is we're all doomed to be stuck in a black hole inside Mr. Davenport's head for all eternity."

"We're not in a black hole, Adam."

"How do you know?" Adam asked. "You just said you don't even know where we are!"

"True, but I know for certain we aren't in a black hole."

Adam rolled his eyes as he sat down on the ground, next to Bree. "Whatever."

Bree looked up at her brother. "So, what do we do?"

Chase sighed. "I don't know. The only thing we can do is sit and wait and hope that something happens that will get us out of this."

"And then we can search for Douglas and Leo."

Chase nodded. "Right."

Bree smiled, feeling hopeful that something indeed will happen and her and her brothers will be able to get out of this predicament. They always did, didn't they?

Adam and Chase had both sat down and were sitting really close to their sister. Maybe a little _too_ close. Bree frowned. "Uh, guys? What are you doing? Why are you sitting so close? There's plenty of room. It's not like we're stuck in an extremely small space."

"It's for protection, Bree. Just in case something happens." Adam replied.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, we just don't want to risk losing you, okay?"

Bree raised her eyebrow in confusion. Her brothers seemed to be acting weirder than usual. She had no idea why, but she decided not to question it. At least they were all together and she wasn't all alone in this empty space.

She had never told anyone, not even her brothers or the rest of her family, but Bree had a big secret.

Her worst fear wasn't battling androids or deranged maniacs with an army of bionic soldiers. It wasn't being controlled by the Triton App and almost destroying her family or the world finding out about their bionics and being locked up in an isolated facility, away from her family and brothers, being experimented on. It wasn't even losing her brothers in an almost failed mission.

Bree's worst fear was being alone and it was the one thing she hoped would never happen, ever.

She bit her lip nervously before replying. "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Douglas and Leo were still stuck in the money kingdom known as Davenportia. The strange weather had finally stopped and the sun also made out of money was shining in the money sky.

"Don't you have some sort of device that can track Adam, Bree, and Chase?" Leo asked.

Douglas frowned as he answered. "No, no one told me I had to bring supplies on this trip into Donnie's dream."

Leo threw his hands up in the air. "Great! We're completely lost and have no idea what to do or where to go!"

"If only someone could help us, like Donnie himself. Speaking of my brother, where is he? It's his dream! Shouldn't he be here too?" Douglas asked.

Leo stroked his chin in deep thought and then he caught sight of the money castle on top of the money hill that was across the valley also made out of money. A light-bulb immediately went off in the boy's head.

"I know what to do!"

Douglas raised his eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Leo grinned. "Just follow me. If my plan works, we may be able to see Adam, Bree, and Chase again in no time!"

"Let's hope so." Douglas muttered as he followed an excited Leo through the valley of money toward the castle on the hill.

He still had no idea what the boy's plan was, but all he cared about at that moment was hoping that it would work, no matter how crazy or ridiculous it was.

* * *

 **Where is Leo taking Douglas? What is his plan in finding Adam, Bree, and Chase? What about the three bionic superhumans? What will happen to them? Will they be able to get out of the empty black space or are they really stuck there for all eternity? Find out in part two of Donald's dream! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Catch ya in the next chapter! :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12: In Donald's Dream - Part Two

**Hey everybody! I present to you, chapter twelve! Now you'll find out what will happen next inside Donald's dream. Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

"Leo, why are we here?" Douglas asked as he and Leo were standing in front of the castle made out of money.

Leo grinned. "Just watch." He said, knocking on the door, which was also made out of money and surprisingly sturdy.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "What is that going to–" The door then magically opened up.

Leo smirked, looking at the shocked inventor. "Told ya!"

"Whatever." Douglas grumbled. "Just tell me why we are here."

Leo didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed Douglas's arm and dragged him inside the castle. The door magically closed behind them.

Leo's eyes widened at the sight of the inside of the castle. Not surprisingly, it was also made out of money, just like the outside, and pretty much everything else in the kingdom.

"Look, I like money just as much as my brother." Douglas stated. "But even this is _too_ much."

"Hello?" Leo called out. "Is there anyone in here?"

Douglas frowned. "Why would you think there is anyone in here?"

Suddenly, a deep voice boomed throughout the castle. _"Who dares enter the Davencastle?!"_

"He has to have his name on everything!" Leo exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"It doesn't matter who we are." Douglas replied. "The more important question is who are you?"

 _"I don't have to explain myself to you!"_ The voice shouted again.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Uh . . . I think you have to. You're just a creepy, disembodied voice. You're not even that intimidating."

"Now Douglas–" Leo began.

The voice shouted again. Only this time, it sounded much angrier. _"Who are you calling not intimidating?!"_

Douglas put on a brave face. "I am! I bet you're not even that scary-looking, whoever you are!"

Leo gripped onto Douglas's arm and he whispered. "Really, Douglas? Did you have to make the creepy, disembodied voice angry?"

Douglas didn't respond and he quickly shook Leo off of him. "Relax, Leo, I know what I'm doing."

Leo scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, heard that one before."

 _"Hey! I'm very much scary! I'm the scariest thing you can imagine!"_

Douglas looked skeptical. "Prove it then!"

"And here we go." Leo mumbled. "I'm going to head over to that pillar made out of money and duck for cover! You're on your own!" He then ran off, leaving Douglas standing by himself.

"I highly doubt it." Douglas responded. "We don't get scared easily. Well, at least one of us doesn't."

"Hey!" Leo yelled. "The only things that scare me are my mom and footie pajamas. Don't ask why."

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Leo . . ."

The voice spoke again. _"Wait, Leo? Douglas, is that you?"_

"The voice knows our names!" Leo exclaimed. "It knows your name! That's the first sign of impending doom!"

Douglas had a confused look on his face. "Hold on. How do you know my name was Douglas?"

The voice laughed. _"Well, we grew up together. I should at least know your name by now!"_

Leo came out from behind the pillar. "Big D?"

"Donnie?!" Douglas looked shocked. "Is that you?!"

Both of them heard footsteps and out came the billionaire tech mogul himself. In his normal voice, he exclaimed. "Hey guys!"

Leo and Douglas just stared at him, completely speechless.

* * *

Bree woke up, not even realizing she had fallen asleep in the first place. The first thing she noticed was that her brothers were no longer sitting next to her. In fact, they were both gone.

The bionic girl sat up, calling out their names. "Adam?! Chase?!"

Bree frowned. She was all alone. Where had Adam and Chase gone? They couldn't have left her, could they?

 _No, my brothers would never do that to me. They would never leave me. We stick together, no matter what._

But at this moment, Bree wasn't so sure. She proceeded to curl up into a ball and hug her knees, rocking back and forth, a nervous look on her face.

 _Don't freak out, Bree. Don't freak out. There is nothing to freak out about. They have to be around here somewhere. You just need to find them._

Bree was so busy with her inner thoughts that she hadn't noticed there was something different about her surroundings. The black emptiness that was originally all around her had disappeared. In its place was a bright white room and it was full of mirrors.

"Wait, I don't remember this being here before." Bree said as she slowly began to stand up. She stared at her surroundings. "Something strange is going on . . . besides being stuck in my father's dream."

Another thing Bree finally noticed was that the mirrors seemed to form a type of maze. That really didn't help her current situation at all.

"What if Adam and Chase are lost in there? They're lost in a mirror maze!" Bree exclaimed. "I have to search for them and then we have to get out of here to find Leo and Douglas!"

So, Bree Davenport began her trek through the maze full of mirrors, not even knowing what she was going to encounter.

* * *

"Okay, so I have about like a million questions right now." Leo told his stepdad. "But the first one I would like to ask is why the heck were you pretending to be a creepy, disembodied voice?"

Donald laughed. "Oh come on! Can't I be scary for once?"

Leo and Douglas both shook their heads. "No."

Donald frowned. "Okay, let's get on to the more serious stuff." He paused before shouting. "Why and how are you two inside my dream?!"

"Bree wanted to travel into your dream, so she made Chase fix the neurological scanner. We all sneaked into your bedroom and we put the scanner on you, thus teleporting into your head and inside your dream." Leo explained.

"Speaking of those three, where are they?" Donald asked.

Leo shrugged. "We have no idea. First, we get stuck in a money tornado and then the next thing we know Adam, Bree, and Chase are surrounded by a forcefield and they disappear. We haven't seen them since."

Donald looked on in deep thought. "Hmm . . ."

Douglas smirked at his brother. "Thoughts, Donnie?"

"Maybe they teleported into a different area of my dream."

Leo's eyes widened. "There are different areas?!"

Donald nodded. "Well, of course! You wouldn't think I'd just dream about a money kingdom now, would ya?"

"No . . ." Leo drew out. He frowned. "If they really are in a different area, how do we find them?"

Before Donald could respond, a shout was heard and the three of them turned around to see a mirror that surprisingly _wasn't_ made out of money (how had they not noticed that before?) and Bree lying on the ground, rubbing her head, which she had hit when she suddenly popped out of the mirror.

"Bree!" Leo immediately ran over to his sister. "Did you just come out of that mirror? Is that a mirror portal?"

Bree looked up at her brother and her eyes widened. "Leo?" She then noticed Douglas and Donald standing a few feet away. "Douglas? Mr. Davenport?"

"What happened to you, Bree?" Douglas asked. "Where are your brothers? And why did you just pop out of a mirror?"

Bree frowned. "My brothers and I were trapped in black emptiness–"

"Oh! That's Flashbackland!"

Leo looked at his stepdad. "Flash what now?"

"Flashbackland." Donald repeated. "It's where you can see flashbacks and memories. It's like watching a movie!" He replied cheerfully.

"Flashbackland sounds cool." Leo commented. "But it seriously needs a new name."

"Well, whatever that place was, Adam, Chase, and I couldn't get out of it." Bree continued to explain what happened. "I apparently fell asleep and when I woke up, my brothers were gone and I was now in a room with a maze full of mirrors."

Donald grinned. "That's my mirror room!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "I thought turning it into a maze would bump up the fun factor!"

"Well, for me, it was more like bumping up the torture factor." Bree remarked. "I thought Adam and Chase were lost in that maze so I went to look for them. I had no idea where to go and after seeing my reflection about one hundred times, it was more creepy than fun."

"If you were in that maze of mirrors, how did you end up here?" Leo asked.

"Well–"

"Hold that thought!" Donald interjected. "This is the perfect opportunity to go to Flashbackland!" He snapped his fingers and the group of four found themselves in the black emptiness that Adam, Bree and Chase were previously trapped in.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his stepdad. "How did you do that?"

Donald grinned as he replied. "Magic!" He laughed. "Actually, no. This is my dream. I can make anything happen."

Bree rolled her eyes. "So, we see. Why are we here again?"

"To see this!" Donald gestured to the darkness, where a flashback of Bree inside the maze of mirrors suddenly appeared.

"That's you, Bree!" Leo exclaimed, pointing to the flashback.

"Obviously." Bree said, rolling her eyes again.

Douglas frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked as he saw Bree posing in front of one of the mirrors in the maze.

"Hey! There were a bunch of mirrors! I wasn't just going to pass by them and not look at my reflection at least once!" She protested, flipping her hair dramatically.

Donald smiled, putting an arm around Bree. "That's my girl!"

Douglas crossed his arms, rolling his eyes before going back to watching the flashback play in front of him.

* * *

 _Bree was currently walking through the mirror maze, calling her brothers' names until her throat was sore. After receiving no response, she finally decided to give up._

 _Bree sighed, feeling disappointed. "I was wrong. They're not in here. If they were, Chase would've heard me by now and responded. He has bionic hearing for a reason!" She stopped in front of a mirror and continued to pose and admire herself._

 _Bree smiled. "Even in a crisis, I still manage to look amazing!"_

 _After about five minutes of posing, Bree continued her journey through the maze. Another five minutes later, she finally reached the end, but all she found was another mirror staring right back at her in the face._

 _However, there was something different about this mirror._

 _Bree frowned, stomping her foot on the ground in frustration. "Really? I finally reach the end of this stupid maze and all I get is another one of these stupid mirrors?!"_

 _"Ugh! That's it!" Bree walked right up to the mirror and threw her fist at it, but instead of breaking the mirror and being covered in shattered glass, her hand went right through it._

 _Bree's eyes widened and she screamed before removing her hand from inside the mirror. "What the?!"_

 _The bionic girl stepped closer to the mirror and started to inspect it. Cautiously, she placed both hands on the mirror and they ended up going right through it again._

 _Bree was intrigued. "Wait a minute. Maybe Adam and Chase are somewhere inside here. I won't know until I check it out."_

 _Closing her eyes, Bree proceeded to throw herself right into the strange mirror portal, hoping that she hadn't just thrown herself into her own demise._

* * *

The flashback ended and disappeared, leaving nothing, but darkness again. Bree turned to look at her family. "So, that's what happened. I went through that mirror and ended up with you guys." She bit her lip and frowned. "Not that I'm super glad to see you guys, but I was kinda hoping I'd find Adam and Chase as well."

A frown formed on Leo's face too. "So, you have no idea where they are?"

Bree shook her head. "No, if I had, do you think I'd go searching for them and go through a mirror portal?"

Leo shrugged. "You never know."

Donald snapped his fingers and the family found themselves teleporting back inside the money castle. He crossed his arms and frowned at them. "Look, this isn't all fun and games, even though you all might think it is."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Well, right now it certainly isn't!" She exclaimed. "Adam and Chase are missing!"

"I'm not happy you guys jumped inside my head and I was told it was all your idea, Bree."

"What?!" Bree shrieked. She had a shocked look on her face. "Who told you that?!"

Donald averted his gaze toward Leo, who smiled sheepishly. "Maybe it was me."

Bree scowled at her brother. "Why would you tell him that? It's not even true!"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Not true? From what I remember, you were the one demanding that Chase fix the neurological scanner because you wanted to travel into Big D's dream."

Bree huffed in frustration. "Whatever! Thanks for ratting me out, Leo!"

Leo rolled his eyes, choosing to not respond.

Douglas sighed, a bit irritated. "You need to stop arguing. Who cares if we went into Donnie's mind? The more important thing here is finding Adam and Chase."

Bree and Leo mumbled under their breath something that was most likely an inadequate apology. Douglas frowned before turning to look at his brother. "Donnie."

Donald met his brother's gaze. "Dougie."

"It's your dream. You have to have something that can help us locate Adam and Chase. Why don't you just snap your fingers and teleport us to them? You can do that, can't you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Donald replied. "I can only do that if I knew their location, which I don't, but I may be able to track them."

Douglas raised his eyebrow. "May is the key word there, Donnie."

"Trust me, Douglas," Donald said as he pulled out a Davenpad from behind his back. "I can do this for certain."

Douglas crossed his arms and watched intrigued as his brother typed on the pad. Finally, he turned the screen around to show Adam and Chase's GPS signals blinking and moving around.

"It worked?" Douglas asked, amazed.

Donald grinned. "Of course it worked! It's my own creation!"

Douglas frowned. "That's not what I meant. You were actually able to track their GPS signals even when inside a dream?"

Donald nodded. "Sure, it doesn't matter what place they're in. You can track their chips anywhere, unless they choose to shut them off."

"Good thing they didn't." Bree stated. "Or we'd be at a dead end right now."

"So, where are they?" Leo asked.

"It looks like they're in my art vault."

"The art vault? How is that possible?" Bree asked. "We aren't even in the lab!"

"We aren't in the _real_ lab." Donald corrected. "But there is a _dream_ lab."

"You're dreaming the lab?" Douglas asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Donald replied.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry that I don't know every piece of your dream."

Donald grinned, placing a hand on Douglas's shoulder. "Apology accepted! Shall I teleport us to the art vault?"

Bree and Leo were both quick to exclaim. "Yes!"

"Alright, alright," Donald said. "No need to shout."

"Says the guy who was a creepy, disembodied voice that practically shouted every word he said." Leo quipped.

Donald narrowed his eyes at his son before snapping his fingers. The four of them immediately flashed out of the money castle, on their way to the art vault, hoping that Adam and Chase were still there.

* * *

Around the same time that Bree had woken up and found herself in the maze full of mirrors, Adam and Chase had also woken up and found themselves in the art vault of their lab. They had no idea how they got there, but it didn't matter. Like Bree was more focused on finding her brothers, both boys were more focused on finding their sister.

"Chase, do you have a genius comment on how we got in the art vault?" Adam asked his brother as they walked past the creepy-looking Davenportraits and toward the elevator.

"As much as I want to say yes, no." Chase replied. "It's not important anyways. We need to go find Bree and I would love to leave this place as soon as possible. Seeing these portraits again is making me want to wash my eyes out with soap. And we all know how dangerous that is." He shot a look at his brother.

"Hey! My eyeballs were feeling dirty!" Adam exclaimed. "Can you blame me for wanting to clean them?"

"Your eyeballs don't require cleaning! Only the rest of your body does!" Chase yelled. He frowned as he repeatedly pushed the button on the wall, but the elevator still had not appeared.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Adam asked, seeing his brother's frustrated look and struggle with the elevator button.

"The elevator must be broken. It won't come up." Chase replied.

Adam groaned. "Aw, great! Does that mean we're stuck here?"

"Not necessarily." Chase said, turning around. "There must be another way out."

"Too bad neither of us can geo-leap." Adam remarked.

Chase stopped, an idea forming in his head. He turned to face his brother. "Adam! That's brilliant!"

"It is? What did I say?" Adam asked. "I should've brought my professor glasses with!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "No, I mean why can't we geo-leap?"

"Uh, because it's not one of our abilities." Adam explained. "Man, and you guys call me dumb."

"We're in a dream! We can do anything, even geo-leap!" Chase exclaimed.

"Ooh! Does that mean I can make a bionic dog with heat vision appear?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Yes . . ." Chase drew the word out. "But there's no need to. We're leaving."

"What?" Adam asked. "Chase, where are we–" Before he could finish his sentence, Chase had grabbed his arm and the two brothers geo-leaped out of the art vault just as Bree, Leo, Douglas, and Donald teleported into it.

Bree frowned as she looked around the vault, not spotting her brothers anywhere. "Way to go, Mr. Davenport. They're not here."

Donald frowned as he checked his Davenpad again. "They must've left, but how? The elevator's broken."

"And how do you know that?" Douglas asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my dream repair guy to come and fix it." Donald replied, grinning.

Leo's mouth was agape as he stared at the Davenportraits. "I must be screaming aloud now because I can't hear it inside my head."

Bree smirked, shaking her head. "Nope."

Leo turned away from the portraits and gripped his father's shirt. "Get us out! I can't stand being here any longer! I'd rather be in jail!"

Douglas scoffed. "After four times in that place, you start wishing you were somewhere else."

Donald pried Leo's hands off of him. "Okay! Settle down, Leo! I'll teleport us back to the castle."

Snapping his fingers once again, Donald and the rest of the family teleported out of the art vault.

* * *

Adam and Chase had geo-leaped to none other than inside the money castle. Exactly where the other family members had previously been before teleporting away. At this point, things were turning into a crazy goose chase.

"Where are we?" Adam asked, staring in awe at the castle made out of money.

"We must've geo-leaped back to the money kingdom." Chase stated. "We're inside the castle."

"How do you know?"

Chase frowned as he threw his hands up in the air. "The castle is made out of money! I took a lucky guess!"

Adam nodded before pointing at the only thing that wasn't made out of money – the mirror portal Bree had popped out of. "What's that?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "It's a mirror, which I'm surprised _isn't_ made out of money like the rest of this place."

Adam walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He leaned so close to it that his head went through it. Adam began failing his arms around in panic. "Chase! Help! The mirror is eating me!"

Chase's eyes widened at the sight and he quickly ran over to his brother's aid, grabbing him by the waist and proceeding to pull him out. Both brothers collapsed to the ground with Adam lying on top of Chase.

"Adam! Get off!" Chase yelled as he attempted to push his brother off of him.

Adam gasped. "Oh thank you, Chase! I thought I was a goner!"

"You're welcome. Now can you please get off me?!"

Adam moved off his brother, allowing him to be able to stand up again. Chase sighed in relief. "Thank you, Adam."

Adam smiled as he patted his brother on the back. "No problem!"

"I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"What happened in there?" Chase asked. "Did you see anything when that mirror 'ate' you?"

Adam shrugged. "Nothing much. Just a bunch of mirrors lined up to look like a maze."

Chase nodded. "That's . . . cool."

"Hey, do you think Bree would be in the demon mirror?"

Chase raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Demon mirror?"

"Hey! That thing almost ate me! It's gotta be possessed!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase shrugged as he walked over to the mirror and stepped through it. Adam followed. The two brothers walked out of the mirror portal and ended up in the mirror maze.

"Well, you weren't wrong about there being other mirrors." Chase said as he observed the area. "What a shocker. There's more mirrors inside a mirror. I'm not surprised something like this is a part of Mr. Davenport's dream."

Adam gasped dramatically. "Oh no! The demon mirror ate all these mirrors!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "No, you can clearly see it's supposed to be a maze. Somebody tried bumping up the fun factor, which they miserably failed at."

Adam grinned. "What are you talking about? I love mazes! Ooh! Let's go through and find the corn!" He reached for his brother's hand, but Chase swatted it away.

"Adam!" He yelled, frowning. "There's no time for games! We still have to find Bree and hopefully Leo and Douglas too. They have to be out there somewhere."

Adam pouted. "Fine." He then followed his brother, who went back through the mirror and into the money castle.

They were in for a big surprise.

* * *

 **Will this crazy goose chase finally end? Will the Davenport family be reunited again? I thought this was a good spot to end the chapter, so** ** **you'll just have to wait to find out!** Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! I'll see you all in part three of Donald's dream! :D  
**

 **On a different note, I've decided to put Lab Rats Haikus on a temporary hiatus. I haven't had any ideas lately and watching Lab Rats on Netflix may refresh my memory on the characters I haven't already made a poem about. It might be a while though since I'm currently caught up in watching JESSIE, but hopefully not too long! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: In Donald's Dream-Part Three

**Hello fellow readers! Get ready for part three of Donald's dream! It's going to be long and have a lot of family/sibling-bonding! Hope you like it! Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Bree asked as she paced around the money castle. "We'll never find Adam and Chase!"

"Don't say that, Bree." Leo piped up. "I'm sure we'll find them soon."

Bree stopped pacing and faced her brother. She scoffed. "Yeah, at this rate, we'll find them in ten years."

"Now, Bree, that's exaggerating a bit." Douglas said. "Five years, sure, ten years, not really."

Bree frowned as she glared at her uncle. "Not helping, Douglas."

Douglas put his hands up in defense as Bree began pacing again. "Ugh! This is crazy! Why are we just standing around here pacing?!"

"Correction: you're the one pacing. We're just standing." Leo stated.

Bree stopped pacing and she turned around, looking at her family. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke. "Is it possible we . . . lost them?"

Donald walked up to his daughter and pulled her into a hug as she began crying on his shoulder. "No, Bree, we will get your brothers back. I promise."

At that moment, Adam and Chase had walked right out of the mirror portal. "Adam, we have to search for – Bree?" Chase stared at his crying sister, who was being comforted by Donald.

Bree sniffled as she pulled away from Donald and turned around to face her brothers. Her eyes widened as she quickly dried her tears. "Adam? Chase?"

A grin appeared on Chase's face. "Bree! We found you!" He ran over and hugged his sister, who looked surprised.

"Hey Chase! We found Bree!" Adam exclaimed as he joined in on the hug.

Leo, Douglas, and Donald had smiles on their faces as they watched the sweet sibling moment. Their smiles turned to frowns when they realized Bree was crying again.

The hug broke apart and Chase looked at his sister concerned. "Bree, why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to see you guys again." Bree replied. She finally stopped crying and a smile appeared on her face.

Adam and Chase both smiled as well. "We are too, Bree." They both said. "We are too."

The three siblings then hugged again.

 _Cough, cough._

They pulled away and turned around to see Leo, pretending to cough.

"Come on, Leo." Bree stated. Leo grinned as he ran over and joined the sibling hug.

"I don't suppose this hug allows dads too." Douglas piped up.

"Sure, Douglas, you and Mr. Davenport can come too." Chase said.

The two inventors grinned as they walked over and joined the sibling now turned family hug.

Bree broke apart from the hug and looked up at her family. "Well, now that we found Adam and Chase and the family is reunited again, I guess it's time to leave."

"You're right, Bree," Leo said. "It's time to go. We've had enough fun anyways, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bree smiled. "Well then, let's – wait!"

"What is it, Bree?" Chase asked.

"There's something we need to do first." Bree replied. She looked at Leo, Douglas, and Donald. "Without you three."

Leo, Douglas, and Donald looked at each other with confused faces.

Bree linked arms with her two brothers. She then snapped her fingers and the three siblings teleported away.

Leo ran over to the spot where Adam, Bree, and Chase previously stood before disappearing. He looked at Douglas and Donald with wide eyes. "Where did they go?"

Douglas shook his head. "I don't know, but apparently it's a secret since we weren't invited to come along."

Donald frowned, staring at the ground. "Neither do I." He said. "But I have a feeling I know."

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Chase appeared in Flashbackland – the dark, pitch black, empty place they had previously been trapped in.

"Bree," Chase glared at his sister. "Why are we back here?!"

Bree didn't respond to her brother's question. Instead, she pointed to the darkness that surrounded them. "Trust me. I have a good reason. Just watch." She insisted.

Chase rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and sat down on the ground. He had an unamused look on his face and highly doubted that any of this was going to be worth his time. He still wondered why Bree had teleported them back here and if her reasoning was actually a good one. Well, he was about to find out.

Adam had a confused look on his face and wondered what was going on too. He didn't say anything and just sat down next to his brother. His sister remained standing.

Bree smiled as a scene – more accurately a flashback – began to form in front of them.

All three siblings watched the flashback in total silence, but as they watched, they began to realize how important it was.

* * *

 _It was a stormy night in Mission Creek. A man wearing a jacket and having no umbrella over his head to protect himself from the rain was running down the street and straight into a building._

 _Once inside, he quickly closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath before walking away to most likely change clothes. After all, he had just been caught in a storm and was soaking wet._

 _As the man walked further into the building, he abruptly stopped and suddenly sneezed into the sleeve of his jacket._

 _"Did you catch a cold out there, Donnie?"_

 _The man, now identified as Donald Davenport, turned around to face his brother, Douglas Davenport._

 _Donald shook his head. "No, Douglas, I did not catch a cold. I'm fine. I just need to get out of these wet clothes and sit by a fire to warm up."_

 _Douglas smirked. "Whatever you say, Donnie. I'll be in the lab." He waved his hand before walking away, leaving Donald to stare off into the distance._

 _The billionaire tech mogul quickly got out of his daze and back to reality. Realizing he was still cold and wet, Donald ran off to change clothes and find a nice cozy spot to warm up._

 _The building both brothers were in was in fact the company they both created and owned – Davenport Industries – the company with technology straight from the future. Donald and Douglas worked together to create these inventions and sell them, thus becoming billionaires._

 _Unbeknownst to either of them, their friendship and partnership was soon to be torn apart by a mistake from one of the brothers._

* * *

"I still don't get what we're seeing, Bree." Chase commented, interrupting the flashback.

Bree quickly shushed her brother as her eyes were still glued to the scene. "Just keep watching. It'll become clear later on."

Adam grinned as he seemed to be the only brother entertained by the flashback. "This is awesome! It's like a movie! I wish I had some popcorn with it!"

Chase rolled his eyes before looking up to continue watching the flashback.

* * *

 _A few hours later, Donald Davenport had driven to his wonderful mansion and was currently in his bedroom, dressed in his leopard-print silk pajamas, and curled up in his bed with a book in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other._

 _"Ah, nothing better than a good book and some hot chocolate to spend a stormy night." Donald said as he continued to read his novel. "Chapter one . . ."_

 _A familiar tune rang through the inventor's ears as he heard his phone going off. Donald frowned as he set his hot chocolate down and reached for the phone. "Hello?"_

 _"Donnie! I need you back in the lab!" His brother's voice yelled through the phone._

 _Donald sighed. "What did you do now, Douglas?"_

 _"Nothing!" Douglas shouted. "I just need your assistance."_

 _"Please tell me you didn't get the files mixed up or got them stuck together with blackberry jam."_

 _"No!" Douglas denied. "And sometimes I like to snack while I'm organizing the files."_

 _Donald rolled his eyes. "Douglas . . ."_

 _"Fine," Douglas said. "There's been another accident with the computer again. I spilled my chicken noodle soup all over the keyboard."_

 _Donald sighed again. He should've known this was going to happen, especially because of his brother. "Okay, Douglas, I'll be there soon." He then hung up the phone before getting out of his comfy, luxurious bed._

 _The inventor continued to change out of his leopard-print pajamas into something more suitable for going out. "Maybe I should establish a no snacking rule in the lab." He stated before leaving his bedroom and heading for the front door._

 _Donald got into his car and continued to drive away, straight toward Davenport Industries, which he felt like he had just left._

* * *

"This is so good!" Adam exclaimed. "Things are getting intense!" He stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Bree and Chase turned to stare at their brother, wondering how in the world he got his hands on a bag of popcorn. They weren't exactly inside a movie theater and everything around them was dark, besides the flashback scene playing in front of them.

It was probably Adam just being Adam and they were inside a dream, so anything could happen. It seemed to be the most logical explanation at the moment.

* * *

 _Donald parked his car in front of Davenport Industries and walked into the building. He went in the direction of the lab, knowing this was where his brother was, causing yet another mess._

 _"Douglas?"_

 _"In here Donnie."_

 _Donald's eyes widened when he saw his brother sitting in front of the computer and using a paper towel to try to clean up the keyboard soaked with soup._

 _"Douglas!" Donald immediately ran over and snatched the saturated paper towel out of his hands. "What are you doing?!"_

 _Douglas frowned. "I was using that to clean the keyboard until you got ahold of it!"_

 _Donald shook his head as he threw the paper towel into the trashcan. "There are better ways to do this."_

 _"And you know them?" Douglas asked, rolling his eyes. "If so, show me then."_

 _Donald sighed as he looked at the soaked, now useless keyboard and the computer which had malfunctioned and now showed nothing, but a black screen. "Never mind. You just go take a break and I'll clean this up for you."_

 _Douglas's frown immediately turned into a grin as he patted Donald on the shoulder. "Thanks Donnie! You're the best!" He then turned and walked out of the lab, leaving his brother to clean the mess he had created._

 _Donald grinned as he continued to wipe the spilled soup off the keyboard. "Aren't I always?"_

 _Suddenly, Donald heard the sound of giggling coming from somewhere in the lab. He looked around confused. "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

 _There was no response and the inventor couldn't hear anything anymore._

 _"Huh. I must've imagined it."_

 _Donald continued to clean the keyboard. When he was done, he turned around and–_

 _"What the–" He looked down to see a toddler standing in front of him. It was a little girl._

 _Donald's eyes were wide in shock and surprise. He did not expect to encounter a kid when he came here to help his brother with a mess he had made._

 _Also, why in the world was there a kid in the lab?_

 _The little girl looked up at the inventor and giggled. "Hi!" She waved her hand at him._

 _Donald finally recovered from his sudden shock and managed to speak. "Hello . . ."_

 _The girl poked him in the leg and giggled again._

 _"Who are you?" Donald asked. "Where did you come from?"_

 _The girl grinned as she replied. "I'm Bree. I came from over there." She pointed behind her._

 _Donald narrowed his eyes as he looked to where Bree pointed. It was the area where he and Douglas were working on their latest invention – robots with bionic abilities that could do the things that humans couldn't do themselves._

 _Realization finally dawned on the billionaire tech mogul and his eyes widened again. "No . . ."_

 _Bree giggled before running off into the area she had just pointed to – at a remarkable speed that was inhumanely possible._

 _Donald bit his lip and frowned. "Did she just–"_

 _The inventor wasted no time running after the girl into the other room. He stopped suddenly and stared at the sight in front of him._

 _The table was covered with blueprints and devices. Balled up pieces of paper were scattered across the floor, obviously thrown._

 _But what really caught Donald's eye were the three capsules sitting against the wall on the other side of the room. Two of the capsules had a sleeping toddler and a baby inside._

 _Bree stood in the middle of the room, staring up at the shocked inventor._

 _Donald was more than shocked. He was furious and wondered how in the world he hadn't noticed this sooner._

 _There was only one person responsible for this: Douglas._

 _"Are you okay?" Bree asked as she watched Donald stomp over to the table with the blueprints and devices._

 _Donald didn't respond. He picked up the blueprints and read through them. Most of them were of the robots. Some were of something completely different and something that Donald had no clue or part in._

 _Genetically engineered bionic superhuman siblings._

 _Donald bit his lip as he continued to look through it._

 _Subject A – Super strength_

 _Subject B – Super speed_

 _Subject C – Superior intelligence/super senses_

 _Donald tried to not let his anger show, but a lot of thoughts were going through his head. He put the blueprints down and turned to look at Bree. "Are you Subject B?"_

 _Bree nodded before responding. "My name is Bree."_

 _Donald nodded. "I know. You told me." He turned to look at the children sleeping in the capsules. "They must be Subject A and C."_

 _"That's Adam and Chase. They're my brothers." Bree stated._

 _Donald looked down at the little girl again. "So, you're siblings."_

 _Bree nodded._

 _"And you're genetically engineered bionic superhumans."_

 _Bree nodded again._

 _"That's why I saw you run so fast. You have super speed."_

 _Bree grinned. "Yup!"_

 _Donald frowned as he knelt down in front of Bree and looked at her. "Bree, tell me, who created you?"_

 _Bree opened her mouth to respond before a new voice replied._

 _"Donnie, what are you doing?"_

 _Donald looked up to see Douglas standing in the doorway. He stood up and glared at his brother. "How come I never knew about this? How come you never told me?"_

 _Douglas frowned. "I knew you'd never approve."_

 _"You went behind my back, Douglas." Donald said. "And gave bionics to humans – to children!"_

 _"A bionic chip implant in their necks . . ."_

 _"Save it, Douglas!" Donald yelled. "Our prototype was supposed to be robots. Not humans. How could you do this? This wasn't part of the plan!"_

 _"I know." Douglas replied. "But I wanted to do something myself. Without you."_

 _"Bionic superhumans?" Donald asked. "Douglas, this is ridiculous! You're endangering the lives of children! You're changing them! They'll never be the same!"_

 _"Who cares? They're my creations. I can do whatever I want with them." Douglas retorted._

 _Donald shook his head. "That is not right, Douglas. This is not how our company is supposed to be."_

 _"We're revolutionizing technology–"_

 _"Not like this, Douglas!" Donald yelled. "You're being careless and reckless. I'm sorry. I have no choice, but to kick you out of Davenport Industries."_

 _Douglas's eyes widened. "What?!"_

 _"You heard me. You're out. You're no longer welcome here. Pack your stuff up and go."_

 _Douglas frowned. "Know this, Donnie, soon I will have my revenge!" He then stormed out of the lab._

 _Donald sighed as he turned around to see Bree cowered behind the table. "You can come out now."_

 _Bree came out and walked over to the inventor. She didn't say anything._

 _Donald knelt down in front of the girl. "I'm sorry . . . Bree, was it?"_

 _Bree nodded. "Yes."_

 _Donald smiled. "That's nice. You said your brothers were Adam and Chase?"_

 _Bree nodded again. "Yes."_

 _"Adam, Bree, and Chase . . ." Donald murmured. "Have you been in here the whole time?"_

 _"Yes, it's our home. That man who left was the one who came in and checked up on us." Bree answered. "But most of the time, we'd be alone. It was just us."_

 _An idea came to Donald. It was a risky idea, but what other choice did he have? Sure, what Douglas did was wrong, but he couldn't abandon these kids, especially when they had these powers and were at the risk of being in danger. Someone had to care for them and make sure they controlled these abilities._

 _Someone had to be their father._

 _Donald looked at Bree again. "How about I take you to my home and care for you three? Would you and your brothers like that?"_

 _A grin spread across Bree's face as she nodded. "Yes!" To the surprise of Donald, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug._

 _Donald couldn't help, but smile. "Well then, Bree, let's take you and your brothers home."_

* * *

Bree's eyes were wide as she stared at the flashback. "I never knew . . . didn't remember . . . I've always wondered . . ." She had trouble finding the words since she was so shocked.

"Bree?"

Bree turned around to look at Chase. "Yes?"

Chase smiled. "Me too."

Bree nodded as she smiled too.

"So, that's what happened. That's how we ended up with Mr. Davenport." Adam said. "Now we know."

"Yeah," Bree replied. "Now we know."

"Hold up guys," Chase suddenly spoke. "There's more."

"What?" Bree turned around to see another flashback was shown. "What's this?"

"We'll find out." Chase said as he continued to watch.

* * *

 _A half-asleep Adam, a wide awake Bree, and a still sleeping Chase were sitting in the back of Donald's car as the inventor sat in the front, about ready to drive to his mansion. He looked back at the kids, making sure they were alright._

 _Bree smiled and nodded, giving him a thumbs-up._

 _Donald started the car and began the drive back home. As he rode down the road, a million thoughts were in his head._

 _How was he going to take care of these kids? Sure, he said and even promised himself he would, but Donald didn't exactly have experience with taking care of children. He wasn't married and had none of his own to care for. All he had was a giant mansion and a computer in the wall as his one and only best friend._

 _And he formerly had a company that he owned with his brother. Now that he had kicked Douglas out, Donald was left to work the company all on his own. He hoped he could handle it._

 _More importantly, he hoped he could handle taking care of three bionic superhuman siblings. He hoped he could be a good father to them._

 _Donald snapped out of his thoughts as he arrived at his mansion and drove into the driveway. He parked the car and looked back to see all three siblings were fast asleep. Looking at them all snuggled close together made Donald smile._

 _"Well, kids, here we are. This is my home and the place where all three of you will grow up."_

 _A new thought entered Donald's head. What will these kids grow up to be? Nothing normal, that's for sure. They had bionic abilities. What could they be when they grow up?_

 _Originally, it was supposed to be robots with bionic abilities that could do the things that regular humans couldn't, but that all changed because of Douglas._

 _Donald's eyes widened as he finally realized something. These siblings could use their abilities for good. They could train to go on missions and save lives. To save the world. To be the heroes no one thought possible._

 _"To be bionic heroes. And I will be the one to make that possible. To make you who you were meant to be. To make you who you are – genetically engineered bionic superhuman siblings."_

 _With that thought in mind, Donald got out of the car and proceeded to get the three sleeping kids into the house._

* * *

 _Six months later . . ._

 _Donald smiled from his spot at the cyber desk as he watched the three siblings play in the lab. Adam was playing with toy blocks and using his super strength to smash them into pieces. Bree was nothing, but a blur as she sped around the lab, laughing and giggling in the process. Chase was the least destructive and noisy unlike his siblings as he was just quietly sitting in the corner watching his brother and sister. It didn't look like he was doing anything, which wasn't exactly true. He was gathering and processing information, thanks to his superior intelligence._

 _Donald thought the lab to be his greatest creation yet. There finally was a place for the three siblings to train and use their bionics in the safest place possible, but also to have a home to live in and someone to love and care for them._

 _They had none of those things when he accidentally stumbled upon them and learned Douglas was the one who created them and made them bionic._

 _The lab had everything and anything a kid could ask for. It was Adam, Bree, and Chase's new home and a place that protected them from potential outside danger._

 _There was no way any harm could come to them. They had no access to the outside world, at least not until they were ready and prepared for it. For now, they stayed in the lab and Donald took care of them._

 _Adam had stopped playing with (or smashing) his toy blocks and had walked over to Donald, waving his hand to draw the inventor's attention. "Mr. Davenport?"_

 _Donald looked down at Adam. "Yes, Adam?"_

 _"I'm tired."_

 _Donald knelt down and picked up Adam. "Alright, Adam, let's get you into your capsule. You probably just need to regenerate your bionics."_

 _Donald later learned that those capsules he saw the kids sleeping in were crucially important to their bionic infrastructure. It regenerated their bionics and if they didn't sleep in them, their bionics would start glitching and malfunctioning. When he started building the lab in the basement of his mansion, Donald made sure to create an exact copy of the capsules he saw in the lab back in Davenport Industries. Thanks to some blueprints he snatched before leaving, he was able to successfully create three identical capsules the kids could sleep in to recharge._

 _As he put Adam into his capsule, Donald was surprised Bree wasn't tired yet as she was still speeding around the lab, showing no signs of slowing down or anything._

 _Donald was a bit tired himself. He probably could use a nap, but he didn't want to leave the kids behind at this moment._

 _Bree suddenly stopped speeding around the lab and she looked up at Donald, a thoughtful look on her face. She could tell the inventor was worn out and tired. And she knew exactly what she had to do._

 _"Mr. Davenport?"_

 _Donald looked down to see Bree poking him in the leg and looking up at him. "What is it, Bree?"_

 _"You go sleep. We'll be fine, I promise."_

 _Donald smiled. "Thank you, Bree. I will."_

 _Bree smiled back as she sped away and over to Chase, who was still sitting in the corner._

 _Donald yawned and made his way to the elevator. He then traveled upstairs and walked into the kitchen. Just as he was about to head to his bedroom, his cell phone went off._

 _"I wonder who that could be." Donald said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"_

 _"Is this Donald Davenport?" A woman's voice spoke._

 _"Yes, who is this?"_

 _"I called to inform you about Douglas."_

 _Donald frowned. He hadn't spoken to or heard about his brother ever since he kicked him out of Davenport Industries. That was six months ago._

 _"My brother? We really aren't on speaking terms with each other–"_

 _"Mr. Davenport, your brother, Douglas, has tragically died in a car accident."_

 _Donald stopped talking. He had no words. He was speechless. His face showed no emotion._

 _His brother had died. And he had just found out about it._

 _"Mr. Davenport? Are you there?"_

 _Donald hung up. He was no longer in the mood to talk. Instead of going to his bedroom to sleep as he originally planned, he went back into the elevator._

 _As he traveled back down to the lab, Donald thought about how his whole life had changed with just one phone call._

 _Douglas Davenport was dead. His brother was no longer alive. He died having been kicked out of his own company and not speaking or in contact with Donald._

 _Donald wondered if it was his fault. He never even got to say good-bye or apologize for what he had done. He never got to make amends with his brother. He had planned to, but he wasn't ready yet and he had his hands full with Adam, Bree, and Chase._

 _Now it was too late._

 _"It's not my fault." He told himself as he walked back into the lab. "Things happen."_

 _He stopped to see Bree and Chase were sitting in the corner, leaning against each other as they had fallen asleep. Adam was still asleep in his capsule._

 _Donald sighed and shook his head as he walked over and picked the two siblings up. He then put them in their own capsules, making sure to not wake them up._

 _Putting his hand on Chase's capsule, Donald looked at the three siblings and managed to smile, despite what happened moments ago._

 _Douglas may have been gone and Donald was upset about it, but he realized he still had something else that was important to him._

 _Three bionic superhuman siblings named Adam, Bree, and Chase – the future bionic heroes of the world._

* * *

The flashback had officially ended. The Lab Rats were shocked by what they saw. They had no idea what had happened, but now that they knew, they felt sympathy for their father.

"Wow . . . I can't believe Mr. Davenport did all of that for us." Bree said. "He could've left us or gotten rid of us, but instead, he decided to keep us."

"And raised us to be the heroes we are now." Chase added. "He made us who we are."

Bree smiled. "And for that, we're really grateful."

"Do you think he knows that?" Adam asked.

"He should." Bree stated. "But just in case, let's go tell him." Not wanting to wait any longer, she snapped her fingers and all three of them disappeared.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to everyone for reading! I'd like to give a special shout-out to TKDP for always reviewing and being the inspiration for this story! If it wasn't for her Mighty Med story, this Lab Rats story probably wouldn't exist! I'd also like to give a special shout-out to Leo Corp for reading and giving such awesome, fun reviews! You are awesome as well! Shout-out to all my other readers and reviewers too! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I'll see you all in the next chapter of Dream Traveling! :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14: The End of Dream Traveling

**Welcome back to the fourteenth chapter of Dream Traveling! Thanks for everyone's reviews so far! Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"It's been almost an hour. Where are they?" Leo asked. He was getting bored and restless from waiting so long for his siblings to return from wherever they had teleported to.

"Patience, Leo," Donald told his son. "I know for certain they'll be back soon."

"Well, it better be soon or I'm going to head out of here without them!" He exclaimed. That wasn't entirely true. Leo would never leave his siblings behind. He was always there for them and they were always there for him. That's what a team does. That's what family does.

Suddenly, Adam, Bree and Chase had teleported back into the money castle.

Leo wasted no time running over and hugging his siblings. He held onto them as if they were going to disappear forever.

"Leo!" Bree yelled. "You're squeezing us too tight! Do you want us to pop like balloons?"

Leo quickly let go and muttered an apology. "Sorry, I was just worried you guys weren't going to come back."

"We'll always come back, Leo." Chase said. "We aren't going anywhere just yet."

Leo smiled. "Good, but I do want to know where you three were. Where did you go?"

"We were in Flashbackland." Bree replied. She then walked over to Donald with Adam and Chase right behind her. "And Mr. Davenport . . ."

"Yes, Bree?" Donald asked.

"Thank you for everything you've done. Adam, Chase, and I had no idea. We're glad you chose us." Bree then hugged her father. "So, thank you."

Donald smiled. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Davenport, for making us who we are." Chase then joined the hug.

"If you didn't find us, who knows what would've happened." Adam said. "Our lives probably would be totally different. We owe you, Mr. Davenport." He then joined his siblings in the hug.

Donald was touched by their comments. He had a feeling that they had gone to Flashbackland to see their origins and now he knew. That's exactly what they did.

The hug broke apart and Donald looked at the three siblings. "And thank you, for coming into my life. You three definitely made things interesting."

Adam, Bree, and Chase laughed at that.

Douglas coughed, interrupting the moment. "Excuse me, but don't you think it's time to leave?"

"Yes, you all should go." Donald said. "And just so you know, I won't ground you for traveling into my dream."

"Are you serious?" Leo asked. "We won't be in trouble?"

Donald shook his head. "Not at all. I'm actually glad you came in here."

"We are too, Mr. Davenport." Bree stated. "Despite being stuck in a money tornado, getting trapped in Flashbackland and a maze full of mirrors, and going on a wild goose chase."

Donald laughed. "Well, every journey has to have some sort of adventure."

"No doubt was it an adventure." Chase said. "Going into all of these dreams and getting into these dangerous situations. Bree and I had to go to Mighty Med because we were in a coma!"

"You came out alive, didn't you?" Douglas retorted.

"Being in Antarctica and having to save Chase, battling Sebastian, S-1, and Krane all over again, being in Douglas's old lair and having to fight Marcus, and being forced to fight against our evil android counterparts in a training simulator." Bree added. "There were many moments where we almost died."

"It could've been worse." Douglas commented. "We could've all been trapped in a limo, dangling off a bridge, and almost falling to our deaths."

Leo looked at the inventor. "Where did that come from?"

Douglas shrugged in response. "I have quite the imagination, don't I?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, and that's what scares me."

"There were fun moments too." Adam replied. "What about my Chase-themed carnival? That was fun!"

Chase frowned. "I almost got eaten by a shark!"

"Oh, but it would've spit you out anyways." Adam said.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Hey, what about seeing Bree getting pampered by her boyfriends at the beach?" Leo asked. "Now that was a fun moment!"

Bree looked annoyed. "Seriously? You had to be there for that?"

"Yes!" Leo exclaimed, grinning. "We couldn't miss such a hilarious scene!"

"There was also Douglas and his cooking competition." Chase added. "Although, it would've been better if he hadn't reacted so badly to my critique on his quiche."

Douglas crossed his arms and glared at him. "Again, who puts salt in a quiche? It's unnecessary!"

Bree smiled. "All this dream traveling has been fun, but . . ."

"But?" Chase raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"I want to go back home. What about you?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah."

"Me too." Leo added.

"Oh, are we finally getting out of here?" Douglas asked. "Thank goodness!"

Adam made no comment as he wasn't paying any attention. He was standing by the mirror portal again, about to stick his hand through it, when Chase ran over and jumped onto his brother's back.

"No Adam! You're not going in there! We're not getting separated from each other again!" He yelled, holding onto his brother for dear life.

Adam turned around so fast that Chase fell down onto the ground. "Oh, hey Chase, I didn't see you there." Adam said with a grin on his face.

Chase narrowed his eyes at his brother, a scowl on his face. "Not funny."

Adam grinned. "I thought it was!" He held a hand out to his brother, who grabbed on and got up off the ground.

Bree rolled his eyes. "You two are such idiots." A smile spread across her face. "And I love that."

"Not that it's been great having you all inside my head, but can you please get out?" Donald asked. "You've caused enough damage as it is."

Leo looked around the completely clean and pristine money castle. "And what damage have we caused?"

Donald shook his head. "Never mind. Have you guys heard of beauty sleep? Well, I would like to have that without uninvited company." He quickly shooed them away.

"Alright, everyone grab on." Bree said.

Chase and Adam proceeded to climb onto their sister's back. Bree frowned, trying to shake them off. "I meant grab on! Not climb on!"

Chase chuckled nervously as he got off his sister's back. "Oopsie?"

Donald sighed. "Nobody listens to the 'no climbing' rule, do they?"

"Let's just link arms, okay?" Bree suggested.

Everyone nodded as they linked arms. Saying one last good-bye to Donald, they teleported out of the dream and back to reality.

* * *

Everyone was back in Donald's bedroom. The inventor and his wife were still sound asleep.

"What time is it?" Leo whispered.

Adam grinned, raising his hand. "Ooh! I know the answer to that question! Is it summertime?"

Bree rolled her eyes as she looked at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. "It's 6:59."

Chase's eyes widened and he whisper-shouted. "6:59?! We have sixty-seconds before their alarm goes off and wakes them up! Do you have any idea what their reaction will be when they wake up and find us standing in their bedroom?!"

"I do!" Adam exclaimed, not so quietly. "They'll either be surprised to see us or upset!"

"They'll be furious!" Chase whisper-shouted again. "And keep your voice down! Do you want them to wake up and discover us?"

Adam opened his mouth to respond, but Bree had put her hand over it, silencing him.

"Here's an idea." Douglas said. "Why don't we stop talking and get out of the room before the sixty-seconds are up?"

Chase nodded in agreement. "Right! Bree–"

"On it!" She stated, deactivating the neurological scanner and taking it off her father's head. She then sped her family and herself out of the room just as the alarm went off.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

* * *

It was 7:15 when Donald and Tasha came down the stairs and into the living room. They saw the kids and Douglas sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"You guys are up early." Donald commented. "What's the special occasion?"

"Uh . . . Saturday morning cartoons?" Leo answered more as a question than a statement. He grinned and laughed nervously. "Can't miss them! Right?" He looked at his family, who nodded and laughed along with him.

"Okay . . ." Donald said.

"I see no one has fixed the front door yet." Tasha stated as she glanced at the open space where a door used to be.

"Adam and Douglas can fix the door for us, can't they?" Donald asked, looking at the two of them.

"What?!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time.

Tasha smiled. "That would be wonderful. Boys?"

Adam and Douglas sighed as they got up off the couch and proceeded to take care of the door problem. Meanwhile, Bree had grabbed onto Chase and Leo and sped them down to the lab without anyone noticing.

"Bree! What are you doing?!" Chase yelled as they arrived in the lab.

Bree smiled sheepishly as she held out the neurological scanner from behind her back.

"You had it with you the whole time?" Leo asked. "You do realize you had fifteen minutes to get rid of that thing, right?" Chase nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry." Bree said. "I'll put it with his other inventions and then Davenport will never know we used it again." She then placed the scanner on the table with Donald's other gadgets and gizmos.

She smiled. "See? Problem fixed!"

"Yes, because you were the one who fixed the neurological scanner, enabling us to go into Mr. Davenport's dream." Chase stated, rolling his eyes.

Bree frowned. "Whatever. Let's just go back upstairs, okay?"

The three siblings then left the lab, failing to notice the neurological scanner start shaking uncontrollably on the table.

* * *

When Bree, Chase, and Leo walked back into the living room, they saw Adam and Douglas place a new front door on the hinges and close it.

"There!" Douglas exclaimed. "New front door! Nobody smash through it again, okay?"

Everyone nodded, while Adam had a frown on his face. "Aw, but I love smashing through stuff!"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Well, the front door is off limits. At least nothing else got destroyed."

Suddenly, the whole family heard an exploding noise coming from down in the lab.

Bree, Chase, and Leo's eyes widened as they knew they were the last ones in the lab.

Donald looked at the kids. "Guys, would you like to tell me what that was?"

"That was . . . a new video game!" Leo exclaimed. "That's called . . . Exploding Lab! Yeah! Uh . . . you press a button on the controller and the whole lab explodes! It's a really boring game. I don't know why I play it."

Bree and Chase nodded and went along with Leo's explanation.

Donald didn't look very convinced. "Really? Because that sounded like it was our lab that exploded. Not just some boring video game."

All three siblings laughed nervously, not saying anything.

"You know, I'm getting the feeling you kids aren't telling me something." He said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"We love you?" Bree answered.

"Your hair looks awesome today! Are you using a new shampoo?" Chase stated.

"We possibly, maybe, accidentally destroyed the lab?" Leo added.

Bree and Chase looked at their brother, upset. _Dude, you totally blew our cover!_

Leo grinned while also replying. "Sorry!"

Donald crossed his arms as he stared at the three siblings. "I know you three were the last ones in the lab because I felt a breeze blow by and you guys were gone. The only explanation for that would be Bree had used her super speed and sped you two down to the lab."

"Fine, Big D, you caught us." Leo stated. "We went down to the lab to put your neurological scanner away because we had used it to travel into your dream earlier."

"You guys went inside my head? How? My new invention was broken!"

"Not anymore!" Bree replied. "Chase fixed it!"

"That's right," Chase said. "The genius brother fixed it! Who fixed it? Me! It was all me!"

"Ease down there, genius." Leo told his brother.

"We're sorry, Mr. Davenport. We knew we should've stopped with the dream traveling before we buried ourselves too deep." Bree said, frowning.

Chase raised his eyebrow at his sister. "We should've? You should've! You're the one who insisted we go inside Davenport's head! The rest of us didn't say a thing!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine! It's my fault! Can we move on?"

Donald nodded. "Yes, we can move on. Let's move on down to the lab to see the damage that your carelessness caused!"

"And who says we caused whatever happened down there?" Chase asked.

Donald put his arms around the three siblings as he explained. "One: you were the last ones down there. Two: you're the most destructive teenagers in the world!"

"So . . . let's go down and see that lab!" Leo exclaimed as he rushed into the hallway. The rest of the family followed.

* * *

Everyone walked into the lab to see Davenport's table split in half and priceless inventions, including the neurological scanner, scattered in broken pieces across the floor.

Donald turned around to look at the siblings. "Well?"

"Well . . . now you don't have to worry about us dream traveling anymore!" Leo replied, trying to look on the positive side. Adam, Bree, and Chase nodded in agreement.

Donald sighed as he stared at the destroyed priceless inventions and table. So, this is what he gets for agreeing to raise bionic superhuman siblings.

His brother faking his own death was starting to look better now.

* * *

 **And that's the end! It's pretty obvious what happened that caused the explosion in the lab, but can anyone guess? I'd love to see what you think! Thanks to everyone for reading! I can't believe this story has turned from originally being a one-shot to fourteen chapters! Wow! Thanks again to TKDP for being the inspiration for it! This is also my second story to have over 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and maybe I'll see you all again in another new story! Bye! :D**


End file.
